Accidental Affection
by Bunny Soshi
Summary: EXTENDED HIATUS for indefinite time period. Raito was Kira, 100%. So why does L not turn the suspect in and smirk in satisfaction of the execution for his rival's crimes? Perhaps; due to a compilation of accidential affection. RaitoxL
1. Noticing

Disclaimer: Do not own DN.

Warning: Semi-AU, shonen-ai ( Light/Raito and L), debatable yaoi, plot-twisting, perhaps a dash of OOC and sprinkles of random here and there.

A/N: Takes place after chapter 33, page 20. (Where Misa forfeits the Death Note, and Raito has not done so), primarily L-centric (so he does not know of this speech between Rem, Ryuk and Raito). May up the rating on an debatable lemon later. Well, without much further adue, I present,

Accidental Affection.

x x x x

Chapter 1: Noticing

x x x x

_Raito-kun shouldn't be Kira... _

Why was he thinking of that again?

_But if he were, I would be in turmoil... _

_Because Raito-kun..._

L sighed audibly, slightly satisfied by the fact that no one was around to witness his frustration. After learning that Raito was in a relationship with Amane Misa, whom he suspected with over eighty-five percent to be the second Kira, the percentage that Raito was the first Kira had risen by three percent. It was now a dangerous fifty-six percent.

_... Because Raito-kun.. is the first friend I've ever had..._

L reached inside the donut box without much thought until his hand felt only the stickiness of the box of previously-containing glazed donuts. With a small pout, the detective carefully placed the box into the pile of discarded boxes. The pout became a visible frown as he realized that the currently-empty box was the last container of sugary sweets he had available; he would have to ask Watari or someone from the department to bring him some more.

_I cannot think efficiently without sugar..._ L mused, peering through half-lidded onyx eyes; scanning the room for any signs of overlooked sweets. Finding none, he grudgingly went back to skimming the newspaper on the latest Kira actions. After briefing through some sections, L concluded that since Kira the first was not as active- as in, there were more deaths of minor criminals, the second Kira was at work. Therefore, as both Kiras had definitely made contact. The first Kira was eighty-two percent under suspicion and relying on the second Kira to preform said deeds. He was ninety-percent sure about that deduction, but it also meant...

_Because Raito-kun is..._

That the percentage of Yagami Raito being the first Kira rose by one percent.

Fifty-seven percent.

He knew he was right; he was always right. Even from the beginning with no leads, he knew that the Yagami's prodigy had something unusual about him. L was not sure what exactly was unusual then, but that uncertainty developed into two branches. One branch told him that Raito was Kira. It was instinct at first, but then the proof had compiled up. It seemed, that within two weeks or three, the percentage of Raito being Kira would rise to an extent so high that he had actual proof. Then, could he finally return to semi-easy cases, for this one was the source of major headaches.

The young detective glanced around the small room once more, eyes resting on the digital clock on the table adjacent to the bed.

Two forty-seven. AM.

A portion of his semi-functioning (due to the lack of sugar) mind told him to sleep. After all; although he was, in short, an insomniac, sleep was considered an essential factor when one had to attend classes the oncoming day. Or in his case, in a number of hours.

Deciding that perhaps getting some hours of sleep was more productive in the recovery of his mental state than sitting around to wait for more sugar delivered, L closed the television on Sakura TV (which unfortunately for him, had no more interesting reports concerning his case since the second kira recording), setting the remote down carefully on the glass coffee-table. Not used for coffee, of course. L could not have cared less about those unhealthy and bitterly foul-tasting drinks that Raito seemed addicted to, unless there were at least seven sugar cubes added, and his room was kept away from boxes of sugar cubes due to a simple request from Watari, for his bad habit of building sugar cube stacks with unncecessary intensity was well-known. Even so...

Shaking his head, L sauntered into the connected kitchen to wash his hands, not surprised that there was only cold water coming from both knobs. The room was convenient; it was built like an apartment so he would have access to daily needs, yet connected right next to the investigation room so there was a maximum of two minutes spent on travel. Unlike Raito, who spent about an hour and a half if he were to walk from his house, and fifteen minutes if he were to walk from their course building.

_Why am I thinking about him again?_

He nonchalantly closed the incoming water, carefully turning the knobs back into their original place, swiftly shaking his hands although droplets still clung to his hand and made their way to the tips of his fingernails. It was a good question, and one that he should investigate as soon as the Kira case was solved. Why exactly did he compare _everything _to the young Yagami?

From their first meeting, he had compared how differently they were dressed, and how they had behaved. Their skills while versing in tennis, and preferred side-dishes at the store when conversing on Kira's messages. How Raito acted like the way L had suspected Kira to act, how Raito always seemed to fumble with the bottom of his white dress shirt whenever imposed with a question revolving around the murderer, how Raito responded when L had told the auburn-haired...

_Because Raito-kun is.._

_the first friend I have ever had._

He had spent five hours researching the epitomes of friendship, and had concluded nothing of his attachment of a desire to know more, as much as he can, about the suspect. He wanted to know ridiculous things, like Raito's favorite color perhaps, or favorite scent, nothing related with the investigation at all. The question plaguing his thoughts, was _Why?_ It was a simple question, direct and to the point. But answers to _Why_ questions were never so simple. Sometimes, they were a sentence or two, but at other times they could expand to the length of a properly-written research paper.

L pulled down the covers, slipping onto the queen-sized bed. He did not feel the need for such a large bed, for he rarely slept anyway (and if so, for comaprativly short hours). Brushing off a shrug, he pulled the covers up to his knee, for it was not as chilly as suspected that early in the morning, and reached over to the table to flick off the light switch.

Of course, sleep never came as simply for him as for others. Having recently devoured sugar, it was a good while before he could drift off into slumber. That period of waiting time gave him the opportunity and need to think of unnecessary things: thinking of cases while his brain was not fully functioning was not a good idea and may lead to many false conclusions.

_The weather is twenty-seven degrees Celsius._

The weather was always a fine, nonchalant, harmless subject that did not require much thought. It was nearing winter, but the temperature did not become as cold as suspected. Partially due to the constant global warming, and partially due to Japan's location near the equatorial line.

_I wonder if Raito-kun will wear the same fashioned attire when it gets colder. Perhaps a larger jacket..?_

There he went again; concerning everything around Raito. The younger was an addictive, like a drug, L was pretty sure of. _Like Kira?_ The Kira case never eluded his mind, and Raito did not either, perhaps due to the fact that Raito was connected to Kira. There was no solid proof, but there was just some feeling that told him so. It was ridiculous, really, the second branch on why he believed Raito was Kira.

Because Raito, like Kira, was addicting.

Nothing had fascinated L's life more than those two, the latter being the most difficult case that he was presented with, the former reasoning in confusion. There was a reason with Kira, being the top priority of his investigation, was constantly in his mind. There was no reason that, although Raito was a suspect of being Kira, the younger would hauntingly probe his mind. Everything realted to him. Raito.

L knew it was not due to the fact that Raito might be Kira. It was a tantalizing thought, but L had noticed that the quantity of his thoughts revolved around Raito was greater than his thoughts on Kira by three percent. It was an unhealthy addiction; perhaps he should try to distance himself from the suspect that was subconsciously messing with his head.

No, perhaps it was all in his head. _Remember, do not think of the investigation while your brain is not fully functioning. Get sleep._ He closed his eyes and pushed the thoughts out, only to have said thoughts plague him even in dreams.

x x x x

_"Raito-kun?" L wondered how he was suddenly sitting in his usual position on the sofa of the main computer room. That was strange, he was sure that he was sitting in his class just a moment ago, scolded by the professor about his habits of the biting of fingernails in class._

_"Mmm, Ryuzaki?" Raito... he looked.. different. There was absolutely no logical reason for him to be sitting so close to L. The sofa was large enough, about the size of three or four standard chairs due to the fact that it was also a pull-out bed. _

_"Mind you explaining why you are seated so close towards me, Raito-kun?" L asked, face blank as usual, showing no emotion or thought. Of course, that was the opposite from how he actually felt, with his heart suddenly speeding up nearly twice as fast, and feeling some strange warm feeling at the bottom of his stomach. Did he have the flu or something..?_

_"Why, don't you like it?" His voice was different, most definitely. It was not the calming tone or aggravated one whenever they would speak, and ever so often, of Kira. It was not the monotone one that he used during classes to answer questions and speak with the professors either. It had a strange allure, almost as if he felt..._

_Lust. _

_"What are y-" L started, but apparently found it difficult to finish his response with soft lips crashing onto his own._

_Apple cider? How sweet._

_To say he was confused was an understatement, he decided, as surely something was wrong with this. He came to the realization that he was kissing his ... suspect? F__riend? R__ival? Enemy?_

_He felt Raito lean closer against him, the taste of apple cider more noticeable as a tongue met with his own. A__ thin arm wrapped around his waist, clutching possessively as if there was some mortal danger to letting go. A hand brushed his soft yet messy raven locks for a split second, before making its way under his loose T-shirt. _

_ Their lips left contact, as Raito found it interesting to watch L's reaction as his tongue traced the lobe of L's ear. L was about to reason with him on what exactly they were doing, or something similar along the lines, but the only thing that came from his exposed mouth was an unsupressible moan. _

_Surely there was something illogical, and ninety-three percent wrong with this.._

_But the other seven percent.._

_How could something so wrong feel so right?_

x x x x

It was neither the constant beeping from the digital clock next to him or the intensity of rays peeking through the room behind curtains that had severed his sleep. What had waken him.. no, he did not whish to think about that.

He glanced at the clock, fumbling with the off button. Six-twenty nine. His classes begun in an hour and thirty-one minutes. To be precise, his mathematics course with Raito at eight o'clock sharp was now in an hour, thirty minutes, 3 seconds, and 18 milliseconds. 5 milliseconds. 2 seconds and 48 milliseconds.

L reached over to pull the covers off the floor that had fallen off the bed during his slumber. He neatly placed the covers on top of the bed, then quietly slipped off to the bathroom conveniently located at a literal seven feet from his bed. Grabbing the toothpaste, he turned the cap and carefully spread the strawberry-flavored substance on the toothbrush, careful not to spill. He ran the cold water and dipped the toothbrush under the pouring liquid, brushing efficiently.

It was an excellent time to think of the Kira case. Although it was a fact that L could not think rationally about any investigation without sugar, that excluded the first thirty-minutes or so from his waking up. Sometimes, L would take short naps to refresh his mind when there were occasions that sugar could not be obtained.

_Raito is Kira. Therefore, Raito is Kira. .. Wait, that is not very logical._

No, it wasn't. Frowning, L rinsed and spit out the water, watching the pink tint in the liquid swirl into the sink with more observation than was desired. He did not pay much attention to taking off his clothing, throwing the garments in a pile on the floor next to the sink.

_But if Raito is Kira, I would indeed be in turmoil. Perhaps even traumatized._

L quickly turned the knob of the shower, stepping in under the rushing water, shuddering as the icy-cold downpour stung at his back. Perhaps he should have let the shower run for a while to warm up as he was brushing.

_Because I have to turn Kira in. Kira is meant to be executed. Kira has committed too many crimes. If he is caught, I will never hear of him again. He shall be eliminated as those whom have fallen under him._

He reached for the soap, frowning, suddenly remembering that he had finished using the last of the hand soap and had to resort to using the washing lotion. L was not in favor of washing lotions, simply because they reminded him of whipped cream bottles, but lotion was non-edible. Of course, the hand soap reminded him of sponge cakes, but whipped cream had a sweeter taste than sponge cake.

_Because I can't have that happen to Raito._

_Because... not only is Raito my first friend but..._

L washed quickly, knowing that he subconsciously was one of those people who spent an average of half hour or so in the shower for no apparent reason. Quite feminine, now that he thought about it- but not exactly as quite. As far as he was concerned, from Raito, Misa spent an average of an hour and a half in the washroom. That did not include her application of cosmetics and whatnot.

Wondering why he was still having such ridiculous and unrelated thoughts, L turned off the shower abruptly, grabbing a towel off the rack. Drying off, he made his way to the cabinet with the digital alarm clock. He pulled the second and third drawers for his new garments, putting them on quickly. Of course, his appearance was always a loose T-shirt and baggy jeans; it was how he worked best. In any other garments, his thinking capability would drop approximately four point seven pecent.

There was just something about loose clothing that made L feel more comfortable and ready to work, unlike those detectives with the high top hat and formal attire. Unlike Raito and his white dress shirts, dark-colored pants, and a beige or that yellow jacket he wore seventy-six percent of their meetings so far. They had met quite often, especially when Raito agreed to join their quest to search for Kira after meeting Misa.

It had been a week since then. A week since there was more evidence against Raito, more possibility of him being Kira.

_But he is Kira._

_No, not without proof he isn't._

L frowned visibly, a hand running through his hair before stuffing both in his pockets, walking barefoot across the carpeted floor to the next room. The door was unlocked as he had suspected by eighty-seven percent, as no one showed up at the headquarters until its official opening of nine-thirty. He figured there was no harm in reviewing the case files before taking the bus to the lecture hall, where his first class was being held with the young Yagami.

And of the young Yagami...

"Ryuzaki." The young brunette did not glance up from the keyboard, fingers typing rapidly in what he presumed to be a search engine. Or perhaps, the younger was attempting to hack into another file, something that L acknowledged that he was good at.

"Ohayo, Yagami-kun," L replied, taking his normal seat in his better thinking position. Delighted to find that the team had left a few slices of cake for his breakfast, he immediately grabbed a provided paper plate and plastic spoon, scooping the cake onto said plate with utmost precision.

"Raito-kun." He corrected, looking at L, but did not stop typing. "We're friends, right?" The typing stopped, followed by a sip of unsweetened coffee. At L's lack of response, Raito continued, "Well, actually I must admit you're my best friend..."

_What is he playing at? _L licked the still-soft whipped cream on the cake, allowing the substance to partially dissolve on his tongue, pleased at the sweetening taste and smooth texture. _If he is Kira, this attempt of getting close to me means that he will recognize both my name and my face due to the excuse of a friends' permission to rummage my belongings or anything similar. No, I shall not give him my name, for all he can know is that I am L. He is foolish to think that I may have my name written somewhere; even if so, he will not recognize it. Yet, with the possibility of Raito-kun being Kira, he would have thought of this and knew that I would have thought of this with a seventy-two percent possibility. Knowing that, and presuming that Raito-kun is indeed Kira, then he would try to distance himself by attempting to be in a trusting relationship then acting aloof to not draw suspicion of him being Kira or trying to figure out my name. Regardless, because I know this, I can safely assume that Raito-kun will pry around my personal belongings to look for an identification of sorts. I shall give him a false lead, and take the time that he searches for my name, presuming he is Kira, to use his investigations as a way to find proof that he is indeed Kira. ... Yes, that makes sense. Therefore, I shall agree to be on better terms with him._

"As you are my only friend, _Raito-kun_," L went through the plan once again in his head: play along with Raito's attempts to learn his name, assuming that he was Kira, then use his investigations and behavior of finding L's name as evidence that he was indeed Kira, trying to learn his name for death. However, he knew that Raito was indeed extremely brilliant and had a seven percent chance of seeing his plan. "Therefore, you are my best friend as well, I presume."

"Great, we can spend some best-friend time together tomorrow, then." Raito seemed content, before turning back to the computer, right hand scrolling through the web page he had stopped at, left hand occasionally tapping the keyboard to input letters. Perhaps he was hacking at anothers' computer's system. "Tomorrow is a Saturday, and the professors probably will not leave difficult assignments."

_If he is looking forward to spending time with me, then that means Raito-kun is trying to deceive me. Assuming he is Kira, that is. Then, he will attempt to have my guard down and expose something about me that will lead to research on my identity, past, or name. If not by material possessions, then he will attempt to manipulate me somehow for his attitude is completely different than his usual one. He seems more confident with his speech, speaking as if there is a well-formulated plan in his mind. The possibility of that, if he is Kira, is ninety-one percent. However, if he is not Kira, then the possibility of that is fifty-two percent. Knowing Raito-kun, possibly Kira, he would have realized that I have thought of this, and my best possibility is to avoid him. Therefore, I shall confuse him by accepting his offer and investigate more on Raito-kun than he can on me, considering that I use those hours when he is asleep to my advantage. Yes, that should work. _Another bite of the delicious banana and vanilla flavored cake.

"I have no problem with spending time on activities on a Saturday, Raito-kun. However, I must inquire of your girlfriend." L responded, breaking the temporary silence of thought and licking the cream off a slice of banana. _I doubt he is too concerned with her. He did not show much, to my best observation, ten minutes after I had let her out of containment and establish that she was of no use anymore in the exposure of killing methods in the Kira case. Such was four days ago, and Raito-kun has still failed to show any real emotion towards her. It has all been fake. Perhaps it is a cover up of sorts... then the percentile of Raito-kun being Kira will rise by zero point five percent._

"Misa's going to Kyoto for five days for a photoshoot, something about the exotic scenery there. She will be boarding the eleven-thirty plane." Raito replied, voice devoid of emotion. L realized, dauntingly, that the tone was similiar to his: without a concern in the world, perhaps slightly ignorant, mixed with a hint of suspicion. "She will be returning next Wednesday, eight at night."

"I am a replacement for your boredom in social living when your girlfriend is not there, is that so?" L questioned. He had to know what exactly the brunette was playing at. The Yagami had tried the tactic, of being good friends with himself in order to learn his name, but had failed with constant interruptions and the excuse of possibility of Raito being Kira. _That means-_ he thought, _that the only way he would gain my trust is by proving he is not Kira. Or perhaps, that by gaining my trust, he plans to prove he is not Kira? However, because he is trying to gain my trust not as friendship, but perhaps due to the case of Kira being Raito-kun, unfortunately the chances of Raito-kun as Kira has risen by two percent._

_No. I must deny it. Raito-kun cannot be Kira. He cannot._

_Because, to me, Raito-kun is..._

"Of course not." Raito replied, a little too fast for L's liking.

_What is he playing at? Raito-kun definitely wants to have me in a situation where telling my name would be of importance. However, I cannot think of such a situation but if he has... must obtain more sugar. _

"Perhaps." L simply said, shifting his index finger so the hand lifting the dish in the usual position would be of more efficient support, about twenty point two percent more efficient.

"We should get going," Raito stood immediately, with such a quick action that L was pretty sure ones head would be spinning or feel a rapid blood rush. The younger carefully rummaged his bag, checking that everything needed for the four courses he attended was there. Nodding, he proceeded to the kitchen area to grab his lunch sandwich made conveniently by the team last night. Ah, the investigation team was so useful, providing Raito with his meals and L with his needed dosages of sweets, as well as following orders without much hesitation.

_No, perhaps he is not attempting to learn my name by becoming closer friends. I would like to think that he is not, and he does not follow through with the typical friendship-trust-despite-the-kira-case excuse. Of perhaps, I shall expect that of which is most unexpected, the simplest idea which is a lament on trusting and names. He would have thought that I have thought of this by now, so his best action is to confuse me in some other way that I have no thought of. But, knowing this, I shall have to think of more situations that will reveal my name, and avoid any possible scenarios of those situations with Raito-kun. _

L responded with silence, quickly finishing the slice of cake and scanning the room of more sweets. Of course; he really had to thank the investigation team when they met the next time, for someone had ever so conveniently placed L's bag by the doorstep. It was not zipped, showing a pencil case that was sticking out, in accordance to several packages of fruit snacks, all strawberry flavored.

A blissful look of delight tinting from his eyes, L slid his legs down from his chair to an easily-accessible standing posture. He picked up the bag, slung it around his shoulders, and placed both hands in his pockets. Fumbling with a pair of thick sandals, a difficult task as his hands did not leave his pocket, he heard the footsteps of Raito towards him, slipping on his dress shoes with ease. Of course, partially because those were dress shoes, and partially because he wore socks. But no, Raito refused to wear socks as it degraded his thinking ability by two percent. The shoes, not so much, but still...

_Perhaps, he is not trying to learn my name. No, if he was Kira, then he would. However, I must question his sudden interest, as just yesterday he had as much of a monotone view towards things as ever before. When meeting with his girlfriend, Raito-kun seemed more excited than he had before, of what I have observed. If that is due to her departure, then he does not enjoy her presence. If that is so, why does Raito-kun spend time with her.. although she has high possibility of being the second Kira?_

_Especially... after three days of imprisionment, she asked to be killed. Especially, after she had fainted, there seemed to be a memory wipe; and Raito-kun had not noticed. No, he had pretended not to notice, that all evidence of her being the second Kira was wiped with the exception of the tapes. His percentage rises by zero point five percent..._

They stepped out of the building without a word; L literally lived inside the building, unwanting to be noticed at any hotel in the case that another Kira, one like the second Kira with the ability to kill people with only their face, randomly appeared in search of him. L still wondered how that was done, really, but had come to the conclusion two days ago that it was the work of death gods, the shinigami. However, it was still a confusion and side-case to the main Kira one that he had yet to solve.

Raito, at more times than not, did not particularly seem to care about solving the Kira case. _Perhaps even now, if he is Kira, he would not think of the case to distract me. In some way, of that I am three percent certain. However, as he knows this, the proof he would be Kira is to talk of the Kira case._

Fortunately or unfortunately for L, that was a random thought in his mind.

"It seems Kira murdered two people last night, one criminal that was sentenced to life in prision for bombing an orphanage and killing all survivors except for eight children, the other being a drug-dealer with a past murder record." Raito mentioned all of a sudden, but his face concealed all possible seriousness he had of the situation.

"Orphanage?" L suppressed a twitch. Surely not..? "What was the name?"

"Oh, the name," Raito gave L a curious, there was no other way to describe it, look. L had never taken interest in the criminal's deeds as much as the method that they were killed and the occupation that said criminals had. Raito had an expression of deep thought, turning away from L, as if wondering if this was another one of his Kira-traps. "Liresk or Liresh, something that is neither Japanese nor English. The criminal travels quickly, and boarded a plane to Japan that was destined to land in Osaka's airport this morning at five. He was caught and interrogated..." he trailed off, not interested at all in the man's life.

L wondered why. It was not as if Raito was uninterested in the man's life because he was more interested in the death, was it? Or perhaps.._ If he is Kira, he would not care either way. _"I see." L simply said, keeping further thoughts to himself as he felt his legs cease to move. They stood in a rather long bus line.

_Raito-kun spoke to me on the way to the bus stop. Even if it was about the Kira case, he act-ally spoke. But.. it was indeed about Kira's victims; therefore by speaking something related to Kira, he is trying to lower my defences of suspecting he is Kira. That, of which would be done by putting effort into the investigation and by showing his effort, would prove that he is innocent as no sane person would try to turn in them self. _

_Ah, but if he is insane?_

The bus ride was far too short and silent for L's liking. He could not observe as efficiently when there was no speech among even the people riding the bus. There must have been something he was not aware of happening that day, for the bus was emptier than usual and speech was limited. _The possibility of an event, or something unusual taking place is two percent._

"Come on Ryuzaki. Our stop." Raito said when L did not move as the bus came to a halt in front of the campus. L slowly nodded, following him. "We'll be late if you don't speed up," he added, a slightly annoyed look at L.

"You meant to say, Raito-kun, that you shall be tardy for arriving in class fifteen minutes and twenty seconds before the rest of the class does." L pointed out. _Why do I notice such things? It is not relevant to the Kira case._

"Rather early than late." Raito glared briefly, glancing at his watch. L always thought there was something peculiar about that watch; the way it ticked as if it was muffled, the way the three knobs on the side were placed ever so conveniently for turning. A bit too convenient for his liking. _Suspecting an item, now? You have gone mad._ Oh, but of course. A sane detective would never have put up with this case for so long.

"Then, Raito-kun will have to hurry ahead then." L replied, reluctant to move faster. "I shall not be tardy for class in any manner."

Raito did not say anything for a good half minute, his expression stern at the afterglow of the past glare. His eyes showed thought, and L was pretty sure that Raito was experiencing anther one of his paranoid-like phases where he expected everything L said was related to Kira, and by giving one answer, the percentage of his being Kira would rise, and giving the other, it shall not. "I suppose I shall then. I will see you in class."

With a curt nod, he walked faster towards the building.

L grinned inwardly.

_Good. Raito-kun is gone now, and I can finally investigate this little thing--_

_But, what if it has nothing to do with the Kira case? ... It does no harm to pry. Perhaps I could return it to the student whom have lost or misplaced it if there is no relation to the current problem._

From the moment L had stepped off the bus, he had noticed something peculiar about the campus grounds. He had not noticed what exactly was so peculiar, so he had asked Raito to run ahead so he could investigate. After a careful scanning of the area, he had seen it: something that he did not expect.

Lying on the soft dew-covered grass, almost hidden by a stack of red autumn leaves, was a flat item. He slowly made his way towards it, the tall grass brushing his feet. L bent down, taking a napkin from his left pocket and placing it on the item. When nothing odd had happened, he removed the napkin and picked it up. The leaves shook, to reveal a thin, black notebook.

L looked around, gesturing the notebook as if asking if anyone had lost it. None paid attention to him, so he turned his gaze back at the notebook. It was sleek, with a polished paper feel. It was made from some material he was sure that, the cover at least, could not be destroyed by water. He brushed his pale fingers along the finely-made spine, observing the breadth of untainted black. L turned it over, and two words, glimmering in silver, had caught his attention: Death Note.

... _Interesting. In the case of the second Kira, a notebook was mentioned. Perhaps, this is the same notebook that was mentioned? No, that would be too much of a coincidence.. but..'share the power.' Are there more of these... notebooks? That percentage is seven percent. However, I cannot be sure that this notebook is the one the second Kira was referring to. Even so, that has an extremely low percentile, and with a person such as I discovering it... perhaps this is an ordinary notebook after all? There have been, indeed, many pranks involving deaths lately ever since the demand for an explanation to the Kira case._

The cover felt heavier than it should have as L opened the book, as if it was made of metal. He brushed through the pages; all empty. Wondering what was so special about a blank notebook, he turned to the first page, the page where the title page of a novel would usually be placed. But, there was no title page, for this was not a novel. No, there was what seemed like a list, embroidered with the most intricate and exotic of designs.

The font, L noted, was perhaps the type that some preteen child would use for Hallow's Eve. _Curious. How curious. _With his left hand holding the spine of the unreasonably-heavy book and right hand holding the single page with words by his thumb and index finger; L read the contents that was surprisingly, in perfect English although he was in Japan.

"Death Note. How to Use."

_A Death Note... the second Kira.._

"The human whose name is written in this notebook shall die."


	2. Observations

A/N: Nagging in my mind.. when do you want me to update? Every other day? Once/twice a week or whenever I type out a chapter? Time of dayyyy? spazz, falls over, and dies  
disclaimer and warning in the first chapter.

lydia-chan: -insert dum dum dum! music here-  
marly: -clicks submit button- :3  
Tomorow: Oh, the possibilities.  
Shadow-L-Chan: Why thank you, nyah

x x x x

Chapter 2: Observations

x x x x

_"The human whose name is written in this notebook shall die."_

L had stopped there. He closed the notebook, slipping it into his bag. It was absolutely ridiculous. There was no such thing as a killer notebook, and certainly not-

Shinigamis...

_"And when we meet, we shall confirm each other with our god of death"_

Surely such a notebook belonged to...?

L was quite troubled. Being troubled was not a situation that he enjoyed being in, for it hindered his thinking abilities by fourteen percent and implemented a continuous nagging in the corner of his mind of the item that he was being troubled with. _Hmm. In all seriousness, this seems more like a chain letter, where if one does not write X number of names in Y days, the holder of such a note would die in Z days, or have something of bad luck befall. Of course, a previous holder would have been horrified at its contents and dropped it amongst a pile of leaves, chain letter or not._

L looked at the pile once more, crouching down to observe said leaves. _It seems as if another person had not been in this particular area for at least twenty-four hours, otherwise the leaves would have been affected with the carbon dioxide. It seems that I am the only person here this morning... and judging from the amount of pressure the grass has taken and the notebook's weight, I would say that this book has been left here for two or three hours._

Peculiar, to say the least. L frowned, reaching in his bag and his sullen mood at the confusion was cleared by the discovery of a small box containing his favorite brand of sugar cubes. Popping one into his mouth and savoring the sweet taste, he picked up one leaf and examined it curiously. _I suppose I should tell Raito-kun that I will not be attending the first class... No, he will be curious as to why I did not. If he is Kira, then there is a twenty percent chance that he will question where I had gone in specific detail, and if he is not, then a thirteen percent chance that he will press to question me. _

_Of course, he would notice that I have thought up of this absentee situation, so he would not question me and expect me to start explaining my absence, but since I know that I will not explain the absence, I will not. If he knows what I am thinking and that I will not explain the absence shall it occur, then there is a five percent chance that he will all-too-well press me upon that fact. Knowing that, my best bet is to not be absent._

L went over the calculations in his mind, deciding that he could always come back later to investigate; the pile of leaves did not seem as if it were to be moved anytime soon. Satisfied, he could not help but feel as if a weight had been implanted and lifted, at conjoining times, to his shoulders. The book felt quite heavy in the bag, but L ran towards the destination and managed to slip into the classroom forty three seconds before their awkwardly precise professor walked in at nine sharp; zero seconds and zero milliseconds.

Taking one of the few avaliable seats five rows in back of Raitos', as the ones surrounding him were filled up, L's mind began straying from the lesson (as always, for that was not his purpose in the university) and wondered just why exactly the females were so attracted to him. Sure, there was that neatly combed hair and excellent posture, that charming look he would show once in a while, that undeniably sexy smirk he-

_It appears that you lack sugar. _Yes, that must be it, L concluded, grabbing two large sugar cubes from the box in his beige-colored bag and slipping them into his mouth when the professor was making a note of an important fact on the board, something that he barely wrote on like all other professors. He was quite thankful that the sudden sugar rush and notice of the professor preforming the rare writing action had caught his attention, and not what ever it was that he was in the midst of thinking of previously. Something completely unrelated to the Kira case, which he could not afford to waste time thinking of.

_And the notebook_. L reminded himself, touching the object absentmindedly just to make sure that it was still there. _There is a eight two percent chance that this notebook is note real, or is a duplicate of the original. However, there is a thirty-two percent chance that there may be an original, and that a notebook is related to the cause of mysterious deaths by Kira. But.. _

_"The human whose name is written in this notebook will die."_

_If it is not a chain letter or disgruntling humorous affair,_ L noted, the sugar cubes melting too fast for his liking. He placed the tip of his thumb on his mouth, biting the nail as to increase his thinking abilities by a mere one percent. In addition, he was quite comfortable in the position and the biting of the fingernail helped him maintain an emotionless expression, and helped him relax three percent more in all situations. _Then, assuming the notebook is real, this could be the method that Kira uses to eliminate accused criminals. However, if such a notebook is real, then will I be introverted to thinking along a corrupted sense of justice such as Kira? But, the percentage of the notebook being functional is low. I shall investigate this when Raito-kun is in his next class, one that I do not attend. _

L nodded silently to himself, unnoticed as the professor announced the assignment. The professor had always irked Raito due to announcing the assignment at random times throughout the lecture. _It is quite strange indeed, I would have thought Raito-kun enjoyed a bit of amusement. __Ah, this has nothing to do with the Kira case._ No, L surmised, it did not at all. Focusing for a brief moment to the professor's words to take down the assignment, not that he was going to do it of course, but for the sake of distraction, L could not help but notice how warm the room was. It was odd, really, how the temperature felt over thirty degrees Celsius while it was a mere twenty five or six outside.

_Just anther odd factor... you should really go back to analyzing the Kira case and the notebook. The sooner you are finished..._ L knew that, of course, but could not think of any more of the case when the slim black notebook was in his bag. It was taunting, almost begging to be held and written in. With that factor in mind, it was near impossible to focus on any other part of Kira without analyzing this notebook first, without doubt troubling and nagging him at the back of his brilliant mind.

The lesson was interrupted with a knock from the door, where an unfamiliar nurse in uniform waited to converse with the professor. During that five or ten minute of lack of instruction in the class, like typical college students (albeit intelligent ones), chaos erupted. L had to suppress from rolling his eyes at three young men whom were childish enough to throw paper airplanes across the room, despite their intelligence in entering the university in the first place, wondering if Matsuda and the others behaved likewise when both Yagamis and he were not there. Why think of Matsuda first? Well, the youngest of the team force (with the exception of Raito) was enjoyable to watch. True, he was flat-out the type of person who tried and failed, but it was that whole process of failing that made L so amused.

"Raito-kun, I hear your girlfriend's in Kyoto for a photo shoot."

"Really?"

"Are you free this weekend?"

"You must be bored with no one there at your house, right?"

"Do you want company?"

L looked in the direction of his friend in sympathy, as eleven or twelve females stood from their seats and made their way to the addressed one, carefully eyeing the professor, who was still conversing with the nurse. Raito sent L a glare, but L saw behind it; some sort of "dammit, a little help here?" stare. L couldn't help but smirk at his discomfort, it was indeed all too amusing. He watched, pushing yet another sugar cube into his mouth and twirling around his pencil in an almost-bored fashion. Two raven-haired girls seemed to be the pushiest, asking what his plans were for the rest of the day in a loud, perhaps obnoxious, manner. Raito then said something, L could not hear what with that soft tone and voice of his, but apparently it had worked well enough to chase half of the mob away. The other half chimed with an enthusiastic "we don't care."

_Raito-kun's social life is not related to Kira in any way. Why are you-- no. If Raito-kun was Kira, then by seeking attention from these girls, it would mean he is trying to create a diversion to keep me from suspecting him. Knowing this, I would suspect him of being Kira by point two or point three percent higher. Yet, with Raito-kun knowing that, he would appeal then reject the girls to favor both his cases of a distraction from Kira and luring me to figure out a distraction that would only waste my time because his intentions lie elsewhere. Ah, but knowing that I should pay more attention to him if either of us were to supposedly overlook anything. _

_His social life is not related to Kira._

L wondered if it was possible to have multiple personalities without the 'disorder' attachment, or if his brain was simply settling a dispute.

_Yes he is; for careful observation is required one hundred percent of the time._

_Denial! Kira cares about no ones social life. Kira is the enemy, not Raito-kun._

_Either way, it is necessary to watch him, at all times. Perhaps even reinstall those cameras at his house when he returns to visit or install some at his work desk._

_That, it is._

L blinked. Sugar. He definitely needed more doses of sugar. Ignoring the fact that the professor had concluded his conversation and continued lecturing of eigenvalues and eigenfunctions, as well as the fact that all students had returned to their respective seats, L grabbed five sugar cubes and stuffed them in his mouth. Of course, candy or food of any kind was not allowed in the classroom, and which for that he was thankful to the professor's inability to detect him with his mouth bulging of the raw sugar.

_With this sugar, I conclude that Raito-kun's latest actions have been done under my view, as he is trying to catch my attention on his situation. Therefore, the percentage that he is Kira will rise by point two percent. _L contemplated to no one in particular. _I must relate my newest discovery to the method that Kira uses to murder victims. In this manner, I can perhaps find a lead to who Kira is. _L mused, half hoping that his newly discovered 'Death Note' was actual evidence to close this case. Yet, another half of him was unsatisfied with just the notebook as proof, and that this would mean an end to his stay in Japan. For some strange reason...

x x x x

Raito had given him a strange look at the conclusion of class, almost as if asking why exactly was the older one so late considering the usual record of showing up five or ten minutes after Raito. L shook his head and went off his own way- they both had classes, but L figured that skipping one or two could not hurt; as he was intelligent enough to bypass any exams that may be thrown at him, and that no suspicion from Raito could arise as they did not share the same noon classes.

Deciding to stay inside the building for the purposes of not receiving an excess amount of sun, as it degraded his thinking ability by seven percent, L easily found one of many empty classrooms to reside in for the remainder of Raito's lecture day before they were to return to the headquarters. It was convenient; the construction of the campus had made it easy to access just about many of the hundreds of empty classrooms, simply because the university was difficult to enter and there were never enough students to fill more than half of the classrooms at one time.

_Now, this notebook that has been bothering me for an extended period of time..._ L set down his bag on the student table furthest away from the door, the darkest corner void of the light streaming in from the cracks. A child deprived of Christmas or Birthday presents, L excitedly pulled out the black notebook and placed it on the desk, taking out his own notepad and observing the material it could be made out of: the shape, texture, size, and whatnot. He wrote in pen, of course, for all of the pens he owned were strawberry-scented to his satisfaction.

With caution, he lifted the cover with a thumb and index finger like he held practically every other object, turning said cover slowly open until the two hard surfaces met. L was greeted once again with the page dipped in an unrecognizable black substance that he was ninety-two percent sure wasn't ink, and the white lettering, he was one-hundred percent sure wasn't, either.

Pleased to find that all of the lettering was in English, L began to slowly read through the "how to use it," taking notes ever so slightly with his hand twitching a few times at the morbidity of the situation.

_The human whose name is written in this note shall die._

_That may be a clue to how Kira is murdering everyone. _L wrote, his lettering elegant and neatly-done despite the lack of light or confidence that had dissipated upon reading. _In addition, with proof from the videos sent by the second Kira, there is a eighty-seven percent chance that this device is used. Apparently, to 'forfeit the ownership,' if that means this note, then Amane Misa has no memories of what has happened with the note if she was, indeed, the second Kira. As that is so, then Yagami Raito's percentage will increase by one percent. The possibility of the notebook being the actual murdering device in addition to the second Kira's mentions of the 'Note', if this book is proven to be functional, then this bloodstained notebook to Kira... cannot be lower than ninety percent._

_  
__This note will not take effect unless the writer has the subject's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected._

_This is the first Kira's situation_, L noted, eyes widening as he realized how easy it all was now. If only this was not a false lead, if only this notebook was real... then he would be able to solve the case, but there would also be a murderous notebook in existence. _No, the notebook is not murderous. It is the person writing in the notebook whom deserves to be punished. _He flipped a page in the small notepad. _This speaks of the first Kira, who needs the person's name and face. However, this does not pertain to the second Kira who only needs said person's face. _

_  
__If the cause of death is written within 40 seconds of writing the subject's name, it will happen._

_  
__If the cause of death is not specified, the subject will simply die of a heart attack._

_  
__After writing the cause of death, the details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds._

There was nothing after that, but there did not need to be anything. L knew that these all pertained to the first Kira; that he had used the Death Note to kill the victims, the simplest and most efficient way being the large amount of heart attacks perhaps giving Kira a "sense of justice" from this incredibly natural power, and why exactly he needed the criminals' faces and names to do so. The only thing was.. what if it was foul play? What if this notebook was just another red herring that was all-too common in cases such as this?

_I have no option but to test it out_, L concluded, quite sure of himself and raising the pen to the first clean page with dull and faded black lines. His hand trembled and thought of all the possibilities around him, and how much power that the note contained. He lowered his hand to the tempting paper, a few inches from the material itself, eyes slightly widened from the normal state of "dullness" in anticipation and curiosity.

Before headdesking. Quite hard.

_No, what am I doing? This is turning me into Kira. I cannot fall for that. But, I need proof.. I have a seventy-two percent suspision that this is real, but without proof.. And this tells nothing of the second Kira's ability to write down names with only their face. Perhaps.. there was some way to recognize the person's name due to their face?_

_No, that's ridiculous_, L shook his head. Yet, he knew that the whole ideal was quite ridiculous: killer notebooks? Suspects dying from heart attacks? Proclaimed justice? Shinigamis?

"I need proof," he muttered, slumping and slipping another sugar cube into his mouth, dissatisfied to notice that it was the last of the box. With the mere factor of a decrease in sugar supplies, he pouted visibly in a frustrated manner. Quite troubled.

**So why don't you write a name, hmm?**

L jolted from his seat, the sugar cube nearly choking him (now that he thought about it, smaller cubes were forty-two point six percent more efficient price-wise). Eyes darting, he failed to see where exactly the voice had come from. He was pretty sure that no one had followed him into the room; the door was locked and the windows were shut closed with the exception of one. However, that one window was open a mere two inches.

**Have you tried turning around?**

L weighed his options: on one hand, if that voice was Kira who had some strange ability to materialize out of nothing in particular and was now trying to kill him in some non-Death Note related way such as stabbing or shooting, to turn around would mean to follow through with the enemy's plans. However, Kira was quite human, and no human had the ability to do that. On the other hand, who(m)ever this voice was, could not be Kira and had no reason to kill him. The voice certainly did not sound like a homicidal maniac or stalker (not that L would know), ninety-one percent, but the greater favor caused L to actually turn around anyway. For one to say that the sight was quite startling, that was an understatement.

Clearly surprised and having not completely accepted with one-hundred precent possibiltiy that there were such things as Shinigami to dwell the realm, L nearly knocked over the desk that he was sitting at. His face showed surprised, but only for a split second as he was trained to be the type of person who accepted facts quickly. Clearing his voice, he asked in the usual emotionless tone, "who are you?"

The figure was tall, to say the least, crouched, but still a good foot or two taller than him. The body could be described as human in stature, with snow-white "hair" that reminded him of soft clay, tinting to blue at the edges like the streaks or tips of a typical teenager's hair. The eyes were large yellow orbs, literally orbs, that seemed to bulge and quiver upon pale white skin supporting an upturned nose and thin, blue lips which had a design at the chin; two lines extending and curving at a fifty-two degree angle. As far as L could tell, the rest of the structure was all bones- not human bones that would have made the figure resemble more of a skeleton than anything, but thin, sharp, pointed bones that formed a crown of white feathers at the collar. The limbs strangely reminded him of the base of a ribcage, and the ribcage itself seemed a mixture of a substance both soft and hard in a consistent pattern of sorts.

**Could you not have asked a simpler question? **It sounded.. aggravated. It.. was a shinigami, wasn't it? The voice did not remind him of anything, and would have sent shivers down his spine had he not already heard it speak twice. **I suppose.. at once I was a human. At the human age of twenty-four, I became a "what" as opposed to a "who."**

A "what" as opposed to a "who?" L regained his composure, back into the original seating position with his feet on the chair and knees bent, elbows at his kneecaps and hands, if not for the notepad he was holding, dangling loose. "Then, as I presume you are a God of Death, a Shinigami, this is your notebook. However, there is always a percentage that this is not your notebook, but that percentage is quite low. Two percent. In any case, by your opinion, I have concluded that you are indeed a Shinigami and consider yourselves "what"s instead of "who"s. Is there, any particular reason to this?" He chose his words carefully. He had not researched on Shinigamis, even after realizing the possibility that there might be one after the second Kira's recording.

**It seems you are quite intelligent... L. I have mixed thoughts about the possibility of you picking up my Death Note. To answer the question, regardless, I consider that when "who" forms pass and accept the Shinigami King's offer to become such a creature that our race is, then that is when we no longer have an identity.**

"I see." _How did it.. know my name? This shinigami... is not acting as I would have predicted. Yet then, the prediction of meeting a shinigami is under two percent of my daily thoughts. Under one percent, even. _L looked back into the notebook, eyes closed for a brief second as he motioned the book towards the looming figure. "Shinigami-san, I must ask, how did you know that I was L? Also, this belongs to you, does it not?"

**Shinigami-san? No need for the formalities, I am simply Rem. You ask the most.. interesting of questions, compared to any other human whom I have dropped my note to. As a shinigami, our vision is quite different from humans. We see things in a haze and colors in shades, but we value the ability to see humans' names and lifespans upon seeing their face. That way, we can write them down in our death notes**, Rem pointed a single, long and slightly curved index finger at the black book L was holding. Rather, extending as an offering. **For shinigamis, it extends our lives, so this ability is useful. And that notebook is yours until you forfeit it, or die.**

"Forfeit the death note.." L bought the book back to his chest, looking oddly at the cover and flipping through its contents. There was nothing inside, but he figured that pestering a shinigami, a logical one or not, was highly unreasonable and possibly dangerous. After all, a death god was not only one for writing people's names in killer notebooks. "I hope you do not mind, Rem, but how exactly does forfeiting the note work?"

**It's quite simple. If you don't want it, give it to someone else. Or, you can give it back to me.**

"In exchange for my soul?" L was not an expert on these things, but he always knew that there was a catch of sorts. This evidence... of the death note...

**No, there is no need to pay such a hefty price. **Rem seemed almost amused. L presumed that from the strange look on its face, the death god was probably fighting back a chuckle of sorts. **It is just that the people whom use the death note can go to neither Heaven nor Hell regardless of forfeit, and the price of the forfeit itself is the memory of the death note and the shinigami.**

"I understand. Thank you Rem." He replied cooly; it cleared up quite the amount. If Misa was indeed the second Kira, then by forfeitting the death note, something that he had recorded on video, then it was true that she did not remember anything about murdering people. Obviously, she had repented already in her own way, by giving up of both her memory and the death note.

"I can release Misa-san then.." he muttered, making a note in the back of his mind. Taking a quick glance at the Shinigami, he was quite startled, and barely anything startled L, to find that Rem had a look of satisfaction. L was not quite sure of the reasoning behind that, but made a mental note to ask Rem if there was some connection the shinigami had to one Amane Misa.

_Forfeit Note equals to loss of memory,_ he scribbled in his notepad, identical thoughts running through his head. His neat writing was elegant, but elegant to the extent that it was near-impossible to decipher its brilliance if one did not spend a questionable amount of time attempting to decode it. He wrote in the same font that Watari had used for his "L" motif.

_I cannot convict Misa. However.. Misa has obtained the eyes of a Shinigami somehow. That is because the second Kira, whom is Misa ninety-nine percent, has the ability to kill people without knowing their name. However, there is a seventy-three percent chance that by using the death note, it is required to follow the rules. Therefore, the second Kira has somehow either 1) turned into a shinigami for the time being, 2) Asked the shinigami that follows around for assistance, or 3) Obtained the eyes of the shinigami in some way. There is a forty-three percent of option one happening, eighty-nine percent chance of two happening, and fifty-one percent chance of three happening... _

"I apologize for bothering you with such mindless questions," L closed the death note, slipping the book inside his bag and glancing at the functioning old clock in the front of the empty classroom. The glass was old and worn-out, and was dusty from the lack of use and perhaps dying on battery, but the numbers were clear. He was to meet Raito for lunch in approximately twenty minutes. There was no upside to being tardy, as it would lead to a trail of shouting, mostly the ever so familiar "why do you still think I'm Kira," or "Aren't you my friend? Can't you trust that I'm not Kira?," or abusing their relationship with the case in some type of way. No, he would just have to be on time and avoid such questionings, since his mind needed to think.

L opened another box of sugar cubes, disappointed that they were not his favorite large-cubed brand, but a smaller yet still delicious multi-colored cube brand. Nonchalantly tossing a green-colored sugar cube into his mouth, he carefully placed the box into the corner of his bag, so that there was only a three percent chance of spilling when he moved around with the bag on.

He carefully slipped the death note into the hidden section of his bag. It was primarily used to store extra sweets that he did not want others to pry at or take from him, but he supposed, at this instance, that he could use it for the notebook as well. It was a well-hidden section; the zipper was turned inward so that one had to rub against the fabric to feel it. Then, he had to tug it three times towards the left, twice to the right, before pulling to the left in a quick succession. Otherwise, if the order was incorrect, an alarm system will trigger. If the zipper is automatically pulled to the left, then a powdery paint will drift upon the openers' fingers and stay there for three days as the alarm rings. It was quite brilliant, L had thouht, the perfect plan to keep his sweets to himself. Especially a hidden pack of those sugar cubes or one or two flat fruit snack packets.

**I do not mind them,** Rem observed the young genius carefully, though unmoving from her crouched and towering position.

"Is it possible to retain the form of a shinigami?" L asked. He was exceptionally curious, although his voice was void of all emotion, as well as his facial features. Such training helped him immensely, as he was pretty sure, like with horses whom had an excellent sense of these things, that death gods could sense nervousness almost as well as fear.

**That is not so. At least, not until you die.** Rem remarked, a small grin upon her features. **Envious of these wings?**

"Perhaps." L complimented, "they are quite impressive." Unfolded, they seemed to be over a good ten feet in wingspan, silver-white and shimmering with an allure that seemed impossible of death.

_Then, can one obtain the eyes of a shinigami?_ he wanted to ask, but could not bring himself to do so. L was not sure exactly why: he was not in fear of the Death God- so far they had been on fair terms.

**Is there anything else you wish to ask me?**

"No, that will be all. Thank you for your time." L stood up from the small chair, glancing at the dusty clock before checking the floor to ensure that none of the possibly-loose notes of his notepad had fallen upon the equally, perhaps dustier, hardwood floor. Satisfied that there was none, L slowly made his way out of the dark, abandoned classroom, unnoticed by any of the hallway monitors. It was precisely five minutes and two seconds until noon sharp, when he was to meet Raito in the cafeteria.

Figuring that there was no harm in being early, he trailed along to the cafeteria, slightly amused at the fact that it was emptier than usual. _That's right,_ he thought, _there was a eighty-two percent chance that two of the classes are out on a class trip at the moment. That is ninety-percent the reason of the absence. An average of two to three percent of students receive illness during their lunch period, so full attendance is definitely not expected. There are some, also, who eat outside. Like Raito-kun.._

_No. This has nothing to do with the Kira case. Eat your sugar._

Obeying his brain as usual, for otherwise he would be hopelessly and helplessly lost, L took a pink sugar cube from the box and slipped it under his tongue, only slightly disappointed that it was only pink and not actually strawberry flavored. _I know that there is a death god,_ L summarized, closing his eyes and lifting his feet on the bench, hunched over in his usual position with hands dangling loosely. He thought of the list he had written in the classroom, _therefore, I know that it works. No.. I do not have proof, but I doubt that Rem would lie. However, there is a twelve percent chance that Rem is deceiving me. After all, what if Rem works for Kira? There is a thirty-percent chance of that happening. _

Thinking hurt L's brain terribly, and regardless of the sugar rush (he never did regard those), grabbed and placed twelve small multicolored sugar cubes in his mouth. Of course, his face would have seem stuffed and the whole situation a bit laughable, but he could care less about what others thought of him.

_If Rem belonged.. no, belongs.. the killings have not ceased..to kira... Then, either the notebook works or I am down to choice the second in which Rem helps Kira by killing victims in her own note book. But.. this is her notebook.._ L had decided some time ago that Rem was female. It was more of an intuition than anything, and although Rem had strongly notioned that shinigamis were creatures, as opposed to their former human lives. She seemed too independent to L to follow through "with the rules," and that, was what made him a tad uneasy.

_No, Rem dropped her notebook. Therefore, she has none and cannot write in it. therefore, Kira the first has to resort to finding out peoples' names and faces while Kira the second has somehow obtained the eyes of a shinigami, allowing the second Kira to write names based on only the victims' faces. This theory, I believe in ninety percent, yet makes sense only seventy-three percent._

_Presuming the second Kira is definitely Amane Misa, then Raito-kun, presming to be Kira, will need a notebook of his own. _He looked at Rem, observing her closely before concluding, _the shinigami has one notebook, and that is the dropped one. Of course, like every other society there were possibly one or two exceptions, that he believed in twenty-one percent. _

_Assuming Raito-kun is Kira... why assume? He is Kira. As soon as I prove that he recognizes the Note or.._

_No. That would be ending it too soon, L. You do want to have a little fun, do you not?_

_.. Fun?_

_To use the same tactic- _L realized, eyes widening a little due to the brilliance of it all. _As presuming Raito-kun is Kira and wanting to become closer friends , then use the friendship excuse and trust to learn my name, I shall use that opportunity of friendship to search for his Death Note. Upon obtaining the Death Note, that is all the proof I need to end the cases and turn him in. _

_But... if he is not Kira? ... No, my suspicions have risen. There is a sixty-three percent chance that Raito-kun is Kira. The facts, are facts._ L concluded, nodding slowly to himself in a manner that Rem presented a questioning glance upon, perhaps, his trail of thoughts. _If he was not... it would not be righteous of me to do so... no, this is a case. I will do it for the sake of justice and solving it, therefore it is righteous. Yes.. for the sake of justice._

_... Is that not correct?_

L really had no idea why he was having doubts about the brilliant plan. It would fall into puzzle pieces so precisely and carefully, he was almost eighty-four percent certain that the mastermind scheme would work; he could barely see a flaw. Of course, if Raito was not Kira and the remaining percentile was not filled in, the L would simply not gain much from the investigation, but something other than failure was stopping him. It was not his mind, but rather a feeling somewhere in his gut telling him that it was not right to do such a thing as to rummage through a friend's personal belongings as well as accuse said friend of being a mass murderer. Irritated, L pushed that irksome feeling aside and waited patiently.

**Are you to meet with someone?**

"That is so," L replied, subconsciously flattening his bag from the unnecessary blemishes of folds that appeared ever so often. He placed his thumb to the bottom of his lip, and gazed at the single double-door entrance to the cafeteria where Raito would be entering any moment. _It is strange,_ he observed, as a group of students, chatting of their latest assignment, strolled into the false marble cafeteria floors. _They cannot see Rem. Perhaps.. only I can because I obtain her death note. The possibility of that is fourty-one percent. However, the second Kira had said.. "let us confirm each other with our gods of death." Then, that should mean all death note holders can see shinigamis? _

"_let us confirm each other with our gods of death"_

_"let us confirm..."_

_No, that is not a valid assumption, four percent at most. If death note holders have the ability to see all shinigamis, then no confirmation would be required in the case where if one death note holder would meet with anothers' shinigami, as opposed to the other holder. Therefore, there is a eight percent chance that death note holders obtain something that is only available to said holders, and two holders can see the others' god of death when said object is exposed or exchanged._

_Raito-kun is one minute late._ L noticed the auburn-haired figure enter through the poorly-decorated double doors, bag drooping around the shoulders as Raito looked around the room. L kept his gaze upon the other, knowing that it was only a short matter of time before their gazes met.

He felt the air shift.

It was suddenly warmer, as if he had let go of a patch of ice, or stepped from a snowscape into the blaring summer's heat. Holding the gaze on Raito, L saw in the corner of his eye that the shinigami took flight, transforming into an intangible pale matter as she effortlessly flew through the ceiling.

Raito, at moment, looked peculiar.

"Raito-kun?" He called softly, after a good minute or two. L was paitent, but this was ridiculous- Raito was usually the first one there out of the two of them. Of course, that did not exclude the factor that L had skipped two of his classes to investigate the perhaps-functioning Death Note. _Ninety-eight percent that it works, but I continue to lack a method of testing it out._

"There you are, Ryuzaki." Raito walked over and took a seat, as if about to question L's seating position but knew better to keep silent. L noticed that Raito's breathing was slightly off, as if caught by surprise.

On one hand, it was due to the fact that L had not, by his account, arrived early to any of their cafeteria meeting sessions before. Raito always had expected for himself to arrive first, and felt a great sense of accomplishment of doing so. However, L knew exactly what the symptoms of a bruised pride was. In Raito's case, it would signify a crossing of arms and straightening of his posture, one thin eyebrow raised elegantly, a disbelieving look upon his face. This was not so at the present case...

_He seems to have the symptoms of aftershock. And that peculiar look that I have noticed just barely a minute ago..._ L realized that the breathing was back a normal state, as Raito started to place the books he had been carrying in his hands into his bag. He slid them in with precision, ensuring that none of the pages folded in a way that they were not designated for.

_Some form of aftershock.. that was the moment when.. _L restrained his eyes from widening, something that he was pleased to know that he had grasped the concept of so quite early in his lifetime, as he realized what exactly was with Raito looking peculiar the moment Rem had flew past the ceiling.

There was no mistake about it; Raito was looking at Rem.


	3. Prolonging

A/N: Koara no Mochi is the Japanese term for the snack Koala's March, those koala biscuits with vanilla, chocolate, or strawberry fillings that can be obtained in almost any Asian food deli or snacks/candy section.  
warnings and disclaimer in the first chapter

lydia-chan: Rem-fan :3  
Tomorrow: sankyee. -posts-  
Shadow-L-Chan: oh yes, someone is indeed. randomness is awesome, oh purple stalk with a duck on top. hope your holiday went well too  
fouloldron: I'm afraid my reasoning is far below the intelligence levels of L ;3 and thank thee  
amaitoru: next chapter? okee -submits-  
Nyu-chan: lieeees. I do not have another chapter typed up... stop peering over mah shoulder!

Oh, and I do not have half of the next chapter done yet, so please be paitent, thank you and enjoy (wasn't in right state of mind when I wrote this)

x x x x

Chapter 3: Prolonging

x x x x

_There was no mistake about it; Raito was looking at Rem._

_Then.. Raito-kun has been in contact with a shinigami, or with the Death Note.__ This fact cannot dissalude me. The percent of Raito-kun being Kira has risen five percent._

_Sixty-eight percent..._

_If I ask him about it now, there is a ninety-four percent possibility that he will become suspicious. _L surmised, carefully taking out the prepared lunchbox containing two slices of cake that looked absolutely delicious. _It will be to my advantage if I do not ask him. If he is Kira, then his attempts to find my name will exceed my proof, and result in my death. However, if he is Kira and knows that I am confident to the extent that finding proof is the main priority, which he does, he will retaliate by distractions. Yet, due to my knowledge of his possible distractions, if Raito-kun is indeed Kira, then I can safely presume that the most logical thing to do is to avoid him. However, if he sees my plan, then he will avoid me as well. In this case, the more logical thing to do is what he does not expect, after he has gone through what he expects me to do. Therefore, I should act as if there is nothing strange or unusual regarding the case and Raito-kun happening. This allows me a twelve percent chance greater than all other methods to achieve the goal of discovering if he has a Death Note._

_That is correct,_ L thought, dipping a plastic spoon into the soft multi-layered cherry cake with pink and blue icing on top. _I shall follow through his objectives, and before he rants of the trust ideal or anything similar, I shall take action first and investigate his room. Yet-_

"Ryuzaki?" Raito asked, his tone relatively light and apparently, having brushed off the fact that he saw Rem near the ceiling just moments ago.

"Yes, Raito-kun?" L looked up from his cake. It was quite delicious; cherry was one of his favorite fruits. All fruits were tasty, simply because they were sweet, but there was just something about cherries that he enjoyed immensely. Of course, the small fruit was in no comparison to his all-time favorite strawberries.

"About the Kira case..." Raito looked thoughtful, but it passed with the rapid succession in which it came. "Do you think Kira might not be in Japan anymore?"

Oh? Now that was interesting. _Of course Kira is still in Japan, because Raito-kun is Kira. "_Is there any valid reason as to why you presume such?" L asked, wrapping the fruit around his tongue and splitting it with his bottom teeth, sucking at the liquid that poured out. He watched the other pause for a brief period, then resumed to pull out his bento box from the bag. Sushizume bento... L never had much of a liking of raw fish, or seafood of any kind, for to him there was more of a tangy spice flavor than sweet, regardless of how much sugar was on the ingridients list.

_"_Well, the recent murders seem to be focused around France, with the exception of three." Raito explained, breaking the chopsticks and taking a roll of sushi into his mouth, chewing slowly. "The dates of those three was the one discovered this morning, one on November first, and one on October twenty-ninth. Otherwise, the criminals whom died of heart attacks were from a top-secret criminal jail in France."

"That is indeed interesting," L replied almost too quickly for his liking, swallowing the bitten pieces of red fruit. _If Raito-kun was Kira, he would try to lower my suspicions... however, I do not wish to believe he is Kira... No, for the sake of this investigation, he is. I am merely an observer, a fact gatherer, a detective. My opinion must not interfere with the facts. If Raito-kun is Kira, then telling this will be beneficial to him. If I see through this, as he will have suspect me to, then he will expect me to make a remark about Kira being able to kill anyone from anywhere in the world. As I know this, I shall not make such a remark and following along with the fact that Kira might be somewhere but Japan. However, if he knows this trail of thought, then he will expect me to follow through with him. Therefore, that is something I shall not do. Which only leaves me the option of dropping the subject if I do not want to create more tension upon this false case. _

_It is for a fact that Kira is still in Japan._

"Perhaps that is true." L said, scooping the still-fluffy icing off of the slice of cake. "However, one can not be confident when the matter of Kira is concerned." _Without proof_, he added mentally. And proof was just what he was out to find; his only goal, regardless of all obstacles.

"That is a valid point," Raito noted, finishing his bento and standing to throw out the store-bought plastic box. "Have you discovered any new leads?"

_I shall not tell him of the Death Note_. "It seems that Kira is attempting to deceive us with focusing his punishments at certain global positions. However, it will not be long before he begins to address other portions of the world once more." L replied, taking a large bite out of the last of the second slice of cake. Holding back a pout that was due to having only two slices of cake for his midday meal (regardless of that fact that he would be having plenty of other desserts throughout the day), L placed the empty container into his bag, slipping a blue-colored sugar cube to suck on.

"Is that a blue sugar cube?"

"Why yes, it is." He replied. Really, he did not see what was so interesting about it, but Raito apparently had the majority of his attention towards the box of colored sugar cubes. "It is impolite to stare. If you want one, you can just ask."

"I wasn't staring," Raito glared.

_Ninety-three precent that you were glaring. There is no reason to get defensive all of a sudden._

Reaching into his bag and pulling out a large yellow envelope and gesturing it towards L, he muttered, "here. Since I have one more class in the afternoon and have to stay to help out the school newspaper, you can get a head start on Kira's case. This is the information from a website I've gained access to last night. Most of them are graphs concerning the rates of the murders."

"Thank you Raito-kun, perhaps this will be helpful," L reached out to grab the large yellow envelope, placing it into his bag.

"I shall be attending class now," The brunette stood up and curtly nodded to L, who did not move from his position. He simply returned the nod. When all traces of Raito were no longer visible, L slipped another blue sugar cube into his mouth and examined the contents of the package, one hand unanimously stroking the clothed spine of the Death Note for quite some time.

x x x x

_Eighty-five percent._

_The possibility of Raito-kun being Kira is eighty-five percent._

L sighed in frustration. The discovery of a single black notebook had raised his suspicions of his friend being a mass-murderer by over thirty percent, and those thirty percent were checked and rechecked for sensibility to the point of sheer exhaustion had it been someone other than L making said hypothesis on the percentage. All thirty percent, all thirty-three percent to be precise, were completely valid. There was a clear connection between all thirty-three percent suspicions of Raito being Kira, and those connections were more vivid than ever. His trust on Raito was in danger of wavering...

However, he was almost more informed on Kira.

But...

L was not sure if it was worth it.

He slowly flipped over a page in his notepad, folding neatly so the spiral and the paper would not clash to the degree where said page would crinkle. Or perhaps, not so neat as there was a thirteen percent chance of that situation occurring- which it did. The top of the paper was slightly ripped due to the sharp spirals and force used to pull back the page. He watched with fascination, of sorts, as the crinkling noise suddenly ceased and all was silent again. Picking up that strawberry-scented pen, he began to once again jolt down notes of the Kira case.

It was absolutely ridiculous.

And in more ways than one.

L was trained to be a detective from the first moment that Watari had brought him into the Orphanage. He was taught to remain expressionless, emotionless, to conceal everything and push interrupting thoughts aside for the sake of the case. However, what exactly was wrong with him now? Sure, the Kira case is without doubt, the hardest case he had come across. His job was to investigate Raito, and if there was a suspicion, he was correct ninety-eight percent of the time.

But he couldn't accept them. His suspicions.

Because he did not want Raito to be Kira.

The Death Note, while it did contribute to the case study more than any other evidence had before, it also tugged at the back of his mind about suspecting Raito. Clearing his mind with sugar was something he had been doing more frequently often than not. A dose of sugar would settle the mind to a calm and rational state, but there was nothing he could do about the strange feeling at the bottom of his stomach. L was quite sure that it was nothing he had eaten, for medicine did not seem to relieve him of that lurching feeling.

It was uncomfortable, to say the least.

L glanced at the blaring screen's lower right corner to the small digits representing the time. Raito would be back soon, wouldn't he? He had to find out... the paper which he had flipped to was dotted with pen marks. They were uneven little dots on the paper due to his lack of focus on writing, the marks twisted and turned. He turned over the page, not as carefully as the previous time, hearing the page cry out in short agony as the spirals met once more before all was silent.

"Everyone," L turned his chair to face the other members of the investigation team. "Please, take a fifteen minute break. It would benefit from us being in here for such a long time. It is important to maintain health and to take in some oxygen."

"Yippe! Break!" Matsuda was the first to (literally) jump out of his seat with various papers floating to the ground and race towards the door, dashing out with notable speed. The other members curiously looked at L (and some at the door with its hinges slightly open), as if he had just eaten something that was not sweet at all, or as if he had suddenly declared his undying love for X amount of persons, before muttering a quick word of thanks and making their way slowly, calmly, and maturely unlike some, to the exit.

"Ryuzaki, you should get some air as well." The chief of the department said in a serious manner that did not exactly go so well with his incosisten coughing at the rarity of the situation.

"Thank you Yagami-san, I shall do so as soon as I finish typing up a few conclusions I have gathered," L replied, watching the elder Yagami nod and make his way towards the door. _That was easier than I expected,_ L thought, getting up from his seat and walking around, hands in his pockets and a piece of tart hanging from his mouth. Closing the camera speculation and speakers for the room he was in, L slipped out a corner of the Death Note from under the pile of all the papers he had been reading over.

"Rem."

**So there was a reason to clearing out practically everyone. Judging on their excitement, are you sure you are not overworking them?**

"Perhaps I am," L couldn't help but slightly smirk, placing the bitten tart between his thumb and index finger, holding it in the usual forty-seven degree angle. The rare expression gone, he placed down the blueberry tart back into the plate with other flavored tarts and fruits, pointing to the black notebook. "Tell me Rem.. is there some way that a human can obtain the eyes of a Shinigami?"

**So that you have deducted as well. Needless to say, I would be lying if I said there was not.**

"And if I wanted a set of these eyes, I would have to ask you how it is done, do I not?" He bit into a strawberry tart, before sticking his tongue out in slight confusion. Something strange... oh, that was it. He had forgotten to pile the top of the tart with whipped cream. Doing so immediately, he placed the tart back into his mouth and enjoyed the taste.

**Intelligent creature indeed.** Rem was quite amused, folding her wings and towering over L's chair to take a look at what L was reading over. It was some case studies on past uses of Death Notes, as well as the criminal records of Kira's victims. **Only those in possession of the Death Note are allowed to posses the Shinigami's Eyes with a deal from their Shinigami. **

"This time, the price is ones soul, is it not?" L finished the strawberry tart quickly, and moved back onto the blueberry one he had left on the platter. Skimming through the uppermost article that lay on the pile of papers concerning the Kira case, he tossed the paper aside and began to do the same to the otherwise unread text.

**No, no. Nothing that hefty, or the Shinigami King will throw a fit. ... Forget I said that. **

L responded silently, amused, nibbling on his tart.

**The price that one pays for the vision of a Shinigami, is half of the person's remaining lifespan. For example, if you had ten more human years to live, then after requiring the Eyes, your life will be shortened by five years. **

"Fair enough." There was a price for everything. With the Death Note, it was the terror and thought of possessing such an item, and with the eyes, half of the person's life. L considered; with the Eyes, he could solve the case much faster. It would also help with future cases, robberies, and such. It would see through disguises and basically turned every step simple.. with an inhumane power. On the downside, he would not be around for long. L was not afraid of death, but the only problem was with his successors- there was currently a debate upon who would be L's successor had something happened to him, and two young preteens were practically tied. There was a less than one percent chance that both successors would work together, for one was a mildly calm boy with expertise puzzle-solving skills. And the other, a rather obnoxious one with anger management problems and rash actions who was probably rejecting help in terms of therapy.

"Is there any other way?" L did not fancy dying with worry that the world would erupt into a chaos of unsolved crimes. Of course, Kira's way of thinking did nothing to help the situation at hand.

**No.**

He already knew the answer, but felt obligated to ask.

"Will the human with the Shinigami eyes be able to tell something about other Death Note holders than non-holders?" L asked curiously. He had to know if his suspicion was correct. There was a low percent, only a four-percent chance that he believed said suspicion..but.

**If the viewed human is in possession of a Death Note, then their lifespan will not be clear to the onlooker.**

His suspicion was one-hundred percent accurate.

"Will this offer ever cease?"

**It is still available to you as long as you possess the Death Note. However, should you forfeit the Note, then the ability will be lost and your lifespan will not be lengthened again.**

"I see. Thank you Rem." L scribbled down some notes in that elegant handwriting of his, then tucked the notepad into his bag along with the Death Note. With the eyes.. he could tell who Kira was. _However..._ L bit his bottom lip without realizing until a thin dribble of blood trailed down his chin. Wiping it with a napkin, he grabbed the box of convenient sugar cubes and placed them in his pocket, before placing both hands in his pockets and going out for that walk he had spoke of with the elder Yagami.

_However.. if my suspisions are true.._

_I don't want Raito-kun to be Kira..._

_Because, to me, Raito-kun is.._

_You are a top-notch detective, L. What has gotten into you?_ It was quite a fine question to ask himself, and that he did. Watching Rem stare at him with amusement, he darted his eyes towards the hallway's stray picture of honored police officers, paying not much attention to the figures themselves as much as what nice condition the paper was in. He slipped another sugar cube into his mouth.

_"If you keep that up, you'll die of diabetes."_

He had not a chance to reply to that... _Focus on the Kira case. Focus on the Kira case. You aren't yourself, L. What happened from the time you announced to be Yagami-kun's friend until now?_

_Not Yagami-kun. It's Raito-kun._

L had to admit that even though the part of Japan where he was staying currently was not void of pollution and litter like the preserved parts of Kyoto, there were still peaks of the beautiful thing called nature. The autumn leaves' colors captured his eyes, the bright and warm glows of red, orange, yellow, and brown tainted with green. He reached out his hand and grabbed at one; a miss, as he predicted. The possibility of catching a falling leaf in that season of fall before it landed softly, or wildly, on the ground was no more than two percent.

_To catch a falling leaf will bring good luck._

_L.. Ryuzaki.. the Kira case... your mind has to be focused on the Kira case at all times. There is a possibility Kira can just walk up to you and shoot you. He's unpredictable._

A few lunges.. and missed three more falling leaves. The colors and way they twisted and bent strangely reminded him of a modern art piece he had seen in a museum investigation. The vividly bright colors had stuck to his mind, like fresh fruits. He could see the investigation team gathered together, Aizawa and Mogi talking in a light manner of things he could not perceive. There was a four percent chance it had anything to do with the Kira case. Unlike L.._ they have a life._ Matsuda was taking a stroll, clearly enjoying the fresh air although L could not see the expression on his face. There was a small group of members huddled around near a large pine tree, discussing of which L had not the slightest clue of. But it did not matter to him, he considered, as another leaf missed his fingers by a centimeter.

_The Kira case is practically solved,_ L reminded himself, and whatever for that may be lurking in his inner mind. _Kira uses the Death Note, one-hundred percent, to eliminate those in his way of creating a false sense of justice, his supposed perfect world where he is God. Hmm, what of those atheists..? Twenty-percent chance that he will rule over a one-man world, and will find flaws to every living being. Kira is after my name. i have a six percent suspicion that he already knows my face. A sixty-one percent suspicion that Kira is someone within the task force.. and a eighty- five percent possibility that it may be Raito-kun. With the Shinigami eyes, I can tell whomsoever's life span I cannot see, even if just symbols and random numbers, will be evidently different from the rest. That would be Kira, and I will turn him in or resort to eliminating him by his own hand. _

Another leap at the leaf.. and another miss.

_If the lead that Kira is amongst the investigation team is wrong, Kira is still definitely in Japan. He shall not know, then, that I will chase after him and pin him down. _

_You need not to do that. Eighty-five percent chance that Raito-kun is Kira. That is good enough. You have never been-_

_But I do not whish for Raito-kun to be Kira.._

He had felt the texture on his fingers, soft yet slightly waxy from the remainders of the chloroplasts on the leaves. Dried and crinkly all at the same time from the autumn season's effect. His eyes watched the hand that had caught the leaf-

-and watched that leaf connect to another hand. A well-toned hand with perfectly manicured fingernails, followed by that all-too-familiar watch that seemed irksome yet not so for its ordinary, everyday use. The beige and brown cuffs of a formal dress jacket, or a particularly well-structured one for business occasions. Two caramel-colored buttons criss-crossed by chocolate-colored thread. He glanced up.

"I did not expect to see you outside, Ryuzaki." He sported an expression of slight amusement, as if hiding something that was involuntary to show. His opposing arm was bent towards him so support the bag he held upon his back.

"I had not expected so of myself either, Raito-kun." His hand did not let go. The thin leaf behind his two fingers seemed to quiver in anticipation, or perhaps the weather was just "getting" to him. "Let us return to the headquarters, it shall be getting dark."

They did not exchange a single word returning from that spot, hands still connected by the autumn leaf of a mixture of colors. L was sure that Raito would have said something, or at least, let go of the leaf that both were subconsciously holding, of that he was certain approximately seventy-nine percent. But Raito didn't, for some unexplained reason that L did not press upon, because he didn't either.

_To catch a falling leaf will bring good luck._

x x x x

After briefing through several articles that the younger Yagami had conveniently hacked into for him, L let out a silent groan of frustration.

_This investigation is pointless_, he concluded, tossing aside ten more pages that he had printed off the Internet while one website was loading. _All arrows point at Raito-kun... _

_Then he is Kira. Your suspicions have risen to eighty-six percent._

_But.._ L glanced at Yagami Raito, sitting quietly besides him. He was organizing papers, straightening them and creating piles with one hand, while using the other to pick up chopsticks and eat his dinner of tekkadon. L still could not understand just what exactly was so fascinating about a grain product and raw fish mixed in with more spices than imaginable. Of course, he had never tried, but he was not willing to either- for that meant a temporary parting from his beloved sweets.

Raito finished sorting the piles in a record speed, holding the chopsticks in his mouth as he continued to staple and label them, placing them into respective envelopes of said label. Piling the envelopes onto the floor, he began to eat while typing on the computer.

_It's a hopeless case, Raito-kun. You are Kira.._

_No, tell me you aren't. You can't be.._

_But the evidence is there.._

L took another biscuit from the Koara no Mochi box, biting it in half and licking the chocolate that started to drip from the semi-hollow inside. _If Raito-kun is Kira, then by researching this.. he can spend said time to think of evidence to counter my attacks should I ever accuse him of being Kira by data. However, if he knows this, then he will not counter my accusations, but rather go along with them and ask if I have one-hundred percent proof. Of course, this I do not, but such a complicated situation can be avoided by the-_

_Death Note._

_Shinigami's Eyes. _

_The only thing that would either reveal Raito-kun's innocence or his guilt. _L could not think. For one, he was troubled, and for two; it was not exactly expected of one to have a clear mind when their friend is a convicted mass-murderer that one was designated to defeat, only to meet a death god who claimed that a simple exchange would reveal all- for that to be a mind- clearer. Even though he had countered with nearly twice the amount of sugar that he had consumed the previous day.

_The evidence is there.._

_But I trusted you..._

He slowly chewed on the remaining half of the koalla biscuit, finding himself more distracted from before. _Perhaps, the finding of this notebook was a curse... Why, there are misfortunate events concerning this notebook ninety-eight percent of the time. There is a three point two percent-_

"Ryuzaki, I'm sending the file I found about a possible group that probably know about Kira's method of murder. It's a hidden profile of the Yotsuba." Raito suddenly spoke, glancing at L as he clicked the submit button of his email.

"Ah, with what possibility?" _Is he testing me?_ Raito never sent L anything after dinner. No, it was always three or four documents directly after lunch.

"Pardon?"

"What percentage do you believe that your assumption is correct?"

"Forty percent?" Raito questioned more than answered, as any other person in his situation would be quite confused by the sudden question as well. He stared at the dark-haired detective for a few brief seconds, like the suspense of watching a dog preceding a trick, before turning back to his computer and pretending that nothing had happened.

"I see." L said, before logging onto his own email account and accessing the file. _In sending me this,_ L thought, opening the file and scanning its contents before closing it and opening a side search engine, _and if he is indeed Kira, then this is an excellent scheme to pin the blame on someone else. By sending me this information, then he will believe that his percentage of being Kira will decrease. However, since I know this, I can safely say that his percentage will increase. If he knows that, though, then sending it will only irritate my percentages to a frustration where neither rising nor lowering seems like an option anymore. True, it is troubling, but somehow this time.._

_If he was not Kira.._

_This information is useful._ L surmised, head already starting to ache from those all-too-rapid calculations. Percentiles, he had nothing against, but they were quite easy to be confused with (in terms of other percentiles pertaining to said other items). _And more so had I not found the Note.._

_The only reason Raito-kun, being Kira, to have sent this information is an attempt to clear his name. Of that, I am eighty-nine percent sure..._

L reviewed the Yotsuba profiles once more, jolting down notes with every new paragraph or piece of interesting information that seemed exceptionally important amongst the pile of other tidbits of data. He skimmed the information for the most part, knowing all too well what their leads were, and how correct or incorrect said leads claimed to be. "Raito-kun, it is eight."

"Oh," was all he said. "Alright, I will leave as soon as I send myself some files so I can work at it in my room."

_To keep off suspicion, if he is indeed Kira,_ L noted in his mind, but realized there was no point. No point at all. _Not with the death note. There is no more logical reason to make presumptions with the death note. Not a logical reason at all._

_So the only thing to do..._ L looked at the spot behind Raito where Rem's presence usually lurked. _Is to obtain the eyes. But.. what if Raito-kun is Kira? I would be quite-_

"Good night, Ryuzaki."

"As to you, Raito-kun." L did not face the younger one as he stood, grabbed his bag, and left.

_The shinigami's eyes.._

_I have no choice but to obtain them.. _L knew that, one-hundred percent. He had learned that Rem was playing the role of neutral and would not tell whether or not Raito was in ownership of a Note (which allowed the suspicions to rise by three percent). The eyes were his first, last, and only resort. There was no problem in giving a portion of his life, for there was no one whom would be too concerned were he to die earlier than expected,

_Except for Watari_

_And, i hope, Raito-kun..._

and there would be a great advantage to both the Kira case and future cases. There were no factors stopping him,

_except you dread to find if Raito-kun is Kira.._

none at all.

"Good night," Matsuda called from the door, before closing it slowly as said door was known to slam easily. With that, he was gone; and there was no one there but himself. Closing the cameras and microphones like he did earlier in the day, L felt the atmosphere shift and a chilly sensation overcame him with the arrival.

"Rem, do you mind doing me a favor?

**Describe the favor. **She dropped from the ceiling; apparently, it was a favorite of hers and she had a ten-percent chance to create a semi-dramatic entrance in another form or matter. Her gaze was curious, golden orbs bearing into his onyx eyes, before it shifted towards the mass of hair that he had not recalled labelling it gravity-defying.

"Deny my access to the Shinigami's Eyes until the Tuesday of next week at exactly noon." L said, tossing his notepad, which he had been writing of the Yotsuba previously with one of his favorite red strawberry-scented pens, rather carelessly aside and leaning back (although his back was far from straight) into the rotating chair.

**Then on Tuesday?**

"I will accept the Shinigami's Eyes." L said, in a tone that provided no explanation. At Rem's questioning look, perhaps more of a hypothesis upon L's true intelligence or the curiosity of it all, he continued, "I do not wish to have them anytime prior to Tuesday. In that manner, I can gather evidence and calculate without a bias. By Tuesday, I should be at least ninety-nine percent confident in my suspicions, and only then can I test out the facts."

**Suspicions? As far as I am concerned, Yagami Raito is your only suspect, and by a high percentage.**

"That may be true.." L muttered, grabbing another helpless koala biscuit and popped it into his mouth whole.

**Why the wait?**

"Well, there's a ninety-two point five percent chance that I may be able to deduct an one hundred percent chance or a ninety nine percent chance by Monday." L violently jammed the shut-down button of his monitor. He could not think straight, not about the Kira case, because there was no point. He would just have to wait and observe like a patient little boy, until Monday and Tuesday rolled around. Researching about Kira was pointless, useless, and a waste of his time, as there was no more question.

Until Tuesday.

**And, is there a specific reason as to why you give yourself the whole weekend to do this, nonetheless leave an open-slot for the remainder of Monday?**

"No," L replied almost too suddenly for his liking, standing up and throwing out the empty Koara no Mochi box- along with the cardboard and plastic forms of what used to contain delectable sweets. He strode over to the small kitchen of the office and allowed the cool water to run, squeezing more than the necessary amount of hand-soap and rubbing harshly until his palms were notably a shade of red. Turning off the sink and allowing the water droplets to flow to his fingernails and slowly drip onto the floor, L made his one minute and forty-two second journey into the next room; his supposed room after work.

He did not usually stay in the room, being immersed in work all of the time, staying up late and ending up either pulling another all nighter or sleeping for a half-hour before the proceeding day in the work office. Of course, those half-hour sleeping sessions were primarily due to regenerating energy for observing Raito in class, and his ever-so-careful taking of notes in the cherry-scented notepad of his. He had originally pleaded Watari to purchase him the watermelon-scented one, but Watari claimed he had too many watermelon-scented items, like his pillow, bedsheets, candles, pencil cases, keyboards, water canteens, erasers, and some other random, miscellaneous objects.

Of course, there was always the fact that he could never disagree with Watari, but that was irrelevant to how he desired sugary-substance scented items.

"Not at all," L muttered, dropping his bag by the door and making his way to the couch that was shabbily located in the center of the room. He was tired, mentally, and wanted nothing more at the moment than to just sleep. Or intake a large amount of sugar. His body though, did not seem to enjoy obeying his mind and continued to act restless, grabbing the remote in an all-too exaggerated motion and clicking on the red power button of the small device.

**Is that so? **

"... it is."

L did not look back at the Shinigami towering behind the couch, peering at the television, to know that she had an odd and all-too-knowing expression on her face. It was an expression that he disliked seeing, one of those childish "i-know-something-you-don't-know" expressions, but there was no other feature about that scenario. The I-know-something-you-don't-know.

_Of course you know things I know not of. You are a Shinigami, after all. _L thought, his tongue between his teeth as he flipped through the channels for any more reports of mysterious deaths. Like he predicted, there were no channels upon that subject, not even Sakura TV. He turned to the latest news report of a few robberies and the weather report, of how Saturday was to be the typical autumn weather of semi-clear skies and a low-percentile humidity, and of Sunday, a random yet sudden thunderstorm. _ But regarding the question you asked... of that, are you confident that you know the fact that I now of not? Perhaps.. I realize this.._

L's eyes glazed over the television screen, blurry with the lack of focus, before rubbing them in a tired notion. He knew that even if he took pills, that sleep would continue to elude him, for his intake of sugar was equal to the intake on the previous day. However, he had not spent as many thoughts upon the Kira case as the previous day, equalling excess stored sugar in energy form that he was to rid himself of.

_I realize that.._

Without bothering to close the television, L ran outside without bothering to wear his sandals with Rem sauntering along behind him, as he ignored the small scratches on his feet when they met with the cool concrete surface of the sidewalk. The Kira case.. no, no matter how much energy he tried to use on an attempt to solve the case, it was in vain. The only piece of information buzzing around in his troubled mind was to wait until Tuesday.

_That before Tuesday rolls around and I have a high percentage in placing him in jail.._

He simply could not just wait; a countdown for the days that his best and only friend who have accompanied him for so long, rivaled him in intelligence and mind, outmatched him in tennis for the first time, and brought an anxious sensation over himself whenever their fingers brushed- was to be convicted. With a high percentage, and with proof. _But if he isn't.._ the percentage was too high. L calmly placed a sugar cube from his pocket into his mouth, then placed both hands in his pockets for a night-time stroll in hopes of either clearing his mind or tiring his physical self to welcome sleep.

Perhaps his mind was still as clouded as ever with the passing of a good hour or two, but the only tidbits left on said genius' mind were daunting to the extent where L was only twenty-three percent sure he was still sane.

_Then I realize, that before Tuesday rolls around.._

_Before he is officially convicted as Kira.._

_I have the chance to..._

L was ninety-two percent sure that holders of the Death Note would diverge into a branch of insanity in one way or another.

_I will seduce Raito-kun._


	4. Consideration

A/N: Oh holy fk. 10+ reviews, 1k+ hits, and 20+ alerts? I think.. I love you O-O  
The character L mentions about while referring to Watari in Winchester is B, is a character from the novel Death Note: Another Note.  
warnings and disclaimer in ch 1

Shit this is late. Sorry. -bows- I had (insert colorful language here) SAT prep. -bows once more- I shall start working on the next chapter right now to make up for it n-n'

amaitoru: dramatic music indeed ;3 fweee. thank you much  
Tomorow: -bows- sankyuu  
Gaawa-chan: well-said x3  
Nyu-chan: now? Hmm. Nope :P. But later? perhaps.  
Shadow-L-Chan: whewt, thanks. Crazy-randomness is... random. XD

x x x x

Chapter 4: Consideration

x x x x

_I will seduce Raito-kun._

The words rang in his mind as L rubbed his eyes, letting out a small yawn that could have passed for a young animal's wake. Blinking a few times in slow succession, L opened his eyes to see a kaleidoscope of lights, a mixture of rainbows and the colors excluded from it. Squinting, he moved his arm to block out some of the lights that were blaring into his unprotected onyx eyes. He could tell from the angles that the lights were varying in, that he was staring at the sun's corona.. no, twenty-three percent more that perhaps it was the chromosphere- items such as the heavenly beings had never affected or showed up in his cases.

_And yet you're being followed by a Death God, and posess a murderous notebook._

Oh, right.

Sitting up, L noticed that he was not exactly on a possibly warm bed with the watermelon-scented sheets that he had taken a liking to. No, not at all, for the watermelon scent had somehow merged into a strong dying grass smell, and the said blankets rustled like chipped wood. Rubbing his eyes once more, L found himself to be in a clearing, halfway propped up next to a tree. Wondering how exactly he had gotten there, the events of the previous night came into play.

_I was going for a walk.._

Apparently, L had succeeded in exerting his physical portion of his body enough to the point of sheer exhaustion mixed in with his limited and muddled thoughts that night. He had collapsed or dozed off to sleep upon the first comfortable position he had acknowledge, and of that fact he believed so to be true at the ten percent possibility. Standing up and stretching with another yawn, he looked around and could spot the large, multi floored building of the headquarters.

It was Saturday, and L had givern the team permission to have the weekend off after the discovery of the Death Note. No one was there- however, L still had to enter the building to retrieve his breakfast and related items, such as that long-awaited morning shower. Well, technically it was not morning anymore as the brightness of his surroundings were extremely bright according to the sun. _I would estimate, with a sixty-three percent possibility, that it is eleven thirty or eleven forty._

Wincing from the sudden contact of his bare foot and the cement ground, he gazed around using only his eyes for any sight of the Shinigami Rem. She was nowhere in sight; perhaps somewhere out there, of that he was twenty-eight percent sure of, mocking at the absurd situation of suddenly falling asleep near a tree when the proper sleeping area was less than twenty meters away.

_Well,_ he surmised, _technically it is not my proper sleeping area._ The small room next to the main work room was installed due to his nearly constant all-nighters, where some figured it would be more comfortable to peer over a laptop on a bed rather than a chair. Nonetheless, L would usually stay the weekend at the hotel Watari booked (with watermelon-scented sheets for the bed, of course) for the sake of less interruptions when he was thinking.

_You're not thinking productivly, are you now? _L glared at no one in particular, although if one were to look at him, they would see nothing behind those halfway hidden eyes amongst the surprisingly soft hair. _There is no productivity,_ he argued, before realizing that he was indeed, arguing with himself. While they say conversing with oneself is a sign of genius, others claim for it to be a sign of madness.

_A twenty-three percent chance that Note has already driven me to an unstable mental status._

L did not notice when he approached the door to gather his belongings to place in the hotel room for the weekend, and that long-awaited morning shower, until he heard a particularly familiar voice. Glancing up, he found one Yagami Raito with arms crossed, glaring at what seemed to be the door of the main entrance to the headquarters.

"Come on Ryuzaki. Let me in!" Raito knocked a few times before yelling, then calmed down and began knocking again. "Anyone else in there? I know you can hear m-"

"Perhaps, Raito-kun," L took that time to step towards said verbally-abused door and reached into his left pocket for the small box of sugar cubes. Drawing out the box, he held it by the thumb and index finger with his left hand, cocking his head to see the bottom of the box. His right hand tugged at the slit of the bottom of said box, and a copper-colored key slipped out. "This key will aid you in opening this door?"

Raito said nothing, but snatched the key and almost pried the door off its hinges before inserting said object and turning twice to the right, after entering the activation code on the side of the wall. Pushing open the door, he looked around and was surprised to find that the main desk was empty. Wordless, he followed L to their main work room, and was startled, to say the least, that the room was empty as well.

"Please wait here Raito-kun. I shall assist with your purpose of coming here right after a quick and much needed shower." L motioned to the row of chairs that the investigation team used whenever they would have discussions. There was a small table near the from of three short rows, usually covered in piles of papers concerning the Kira case, but at the moment wiped clean and _sparkling clear. _

"Ryuzaki.." Raito chose not to sit, arms still crossed, as he gave the slightly older man a glare that could have rivaled the self-glare that the addressed one had sported to the inner self a few minutes ago. "By the looks of it.. why, exactly, is the entire building empty?"

L gleefully (of course, he did not show such imitation of said expression) found a clean set of clothing laid out for him ever so conveniently by his usual sitting place. Silently thanking the assistant that Watari hired when said man was back in Winchester, England to speak in person with B about what ever matters that L was not exposed to, he clutched the carefully-folded clothing and made his way towards his room.

"Are you going to answer me or not?"

"Well, for a building to be a building in its nature," L replied, "an empty building, as you have nicely paraphrased it, would contain nothing. As one object is empty, it is made up of no solid or liquid matter, therefore said empty building could only exist in, with ten percent possibility, the fourth dimensional and with twelve percent possibility, the fifth dimensional world."

"... Then, why is there a cease of living forms in this building?" Raito gritted his teeth, an unhealthy habit he had picked up and completely blamed L for irritating him as the cause; following said person, and almost literally sprouting aggravation and frustration. He had a colorful string of word choices in mind about the current situation, but was ensured that none of said "colorful" words would help in any form or way.

"I am one-hundred percent confient that I am a living form, and would hope that you are one as well." L headed straight for the washroom when he was immersed with that sweet watermelon scent of practically everything as soon as he walked in his temporary quarters.

"You know what I mean." If looks could kill, then the radiating glare from Raito would have struck L dead some time ago.

"Perhaps I do." L set aside his clean clothing by the sink cabinet, grabbing his tooth brush from where he had last left it. "There is a ninety-four percent chance that if I understand your implementations, considering that one can never be one-hundred percent unless said person practices telekinesis, then the answer to the previous question would be that I have scheduled a break. This building will be free of workers until Tuesday, which is the day we attend classes once more; this three-day off is convenient, partially due to the fact that I needed some extra time to review notes of the Kira case."

"That does not explain why I was never informed of this," Raito uncrossed his arms, leaning on the washroom door and eyed a piece of the chipped paint. He moved closer to scrutinized the small odd coloration, before realizing that, like most of the rest of the items in L's sleeping quarters at the station, it had a watermelon scent.

Raito despised sweets, as well as the reminders of such flavored items, and the new smell suddenly exposed to him was not helping his not-so-bright mood. For one, he had literally pried himself out of bed to reach the workoffice before L did, to find that the strange social reject had looked like he spent a night sleeping in the woods. And, for another, he did not bother having breakfast upon his wake; hunger aided to his foul mood.

"Perhaps I did not intend to inform you," L said without much concern, drying his hands and turning on the hose of the shower, allowing it to run for a few minutes to achieve a degree of warmth. Starting to pull off his typical shirt, L noted from the side of his eye that Raito was still emitting a glare. Smirking slightly to himself, and still believing he said, "Raito-kun, have I not told you staring is impolite?"

"I wasn't looking at anything-" Raito began to protest; he would have glared, but knew it was just an effort of energy on his part as the detective had no response. To anything, really, and of that he was quite sure of. If anything, he frowned in dismay: it was final, that something was going on, something... different.

Raito quietly laughed to himself; inside his head of course, although it is said that such action was the first step towards insanity. It was quite absurd: what was not different? To knock on the door of the headquarters for a stubborn hour and forty minutes? To notice that L had a few leaves stuck in his mass of black hair? Well, now that he thought about it, he should have bought or taken the nearest camera available for blackmail... to be the only uninformed one of _three_ days off?

No, it was quite ridiculous. Something was definitely going on, he agreed to himself, as he eyed L. There was something going on with that detective, and something he had to figure out. Of course, and if everything went to plan, then he would not have to lift a finger. Well, perhaps he would have to life one. After all, it is quite difficult to write on anything without the lifting of such a finger.

Raito made his way to the proclaimed genius' bed, seating himself comfortably.

That is, until he took a deep breath and nearly choked.

L suppressed a smirk as he closed the door, locking it.

Yagami Raito, did not, in any way or form, enjoy sweets. The smell, the taste, the touch, it was all sickening with only the smallest of exceptions. Like that time his younger sister Sayu had brought home some dark chocolate on Valentines Day after he had escaped the mad, crazy, rabid mob of fan persons trailing and stalking after him. Or, when he brought a cinnamon roll with the smallest amount of sugar, brown even, ever imaginable.

He did not take a liking to sniffing a strong watermelon smell, a fruit so sweet that it was almost sickening, mixed with the sweetness of artificial flavors. What made it worse, was that he was sitting on the bed. The scented bed. Along with scented curtains, pillows, bedsheets, and all. Nearly gagging at the overbearing scent, he could only yell in frustration at the closed and locked door of the bathroom before realizing that the kitchen sink could also be used to rid himself of the said smell.

x x x x

_Just as expected._

L lathered the bar of soap that the hired assistant had placed convenient in place of the one already finished using on his elbow, watching the bubbles form slowly. _Perhaps, not exactly as expected, but Raito-kun still emitted an amusing reaction. _No, he was expecting the slightly younger one to throw a tantrum or make usage of some of that colorful , _exotic _language that existed.

_Nonetheless..._

Everything was planned out. L had felt satisfied like he never did in a long time, partially due to Raito's frustration, and partially due to his revised, ninety-eight percent fail proof plan. Of course, the two percent that the plan would turn out horridly was not likely- being only a two percent under all circumstances. L just had to figure of another plane to cancel out the two percent chance of failure, for if he did not, well- he did not diverge into the horrors of what would happen. Such as, for example, Raito actually developing a relationship with Amane Misa.

_Such childish, trivial matters, L. Thoughts of the first suspect and the second suspect in a situation that is not at all related to your purpose here in Japan? What unspeakable forces have invaded your mind? Kira case! Work. On. Kira. Case. _Another portion of his head seemed to buzz, a rather disturbing and unwanted reminder of his actual goals at that. Glaring slightly at no one in particular, he subconsciously found himself scrubbing harder than he meant to, until he realized that his shoulder was quite red.

_No,_ _not childish nor trivial at all. It _is _the kira case, _L thought, fingers tracing the translucent glass shower door that would have been covered in a thick layer of mist and fog like with all mirrors, had he not disturbed the natural vaporous presence. The glass was clear in many places, those clear places being where L's finger had struck not too long ago, slowly fading lettering but still readable. _Ninety-eight percent,_ L watched slowly as the fog covered the words, _an extremely high percentage of this working,_ and watched as his finger markings disappeared, but he had already memorized all of the imprinted text in his mind:

_In the case that Raito-kun is Kira by greater than seventy-five percent:_

_ Observation: As it has been concluded that the possibility of Raito-kun being Kira is greater than seventy-five percent, a ten percent higher chance to be exact, it is best to assume that he is Kira to keep ones guard up. Then, Kira is the type of person, ever so childish and stubborn, and ever so deluded, that he would use the friendship of L to L's disadvantage. From the moment that L admitted (_L wondered how Misa could ever talk in third person if his own written words on himself were irritating to him, to say the least) _that L was the first, only, and best friend of Raito-kun, Kira has been planning to use this information. From the lines of friendship, one thread that develops is trust. Due to working on the investigation together and with the friendship excuse, Kira will lure L by friend-like manners and activities, such as a invitation to X place at Y time. _

_Retaliation: L, knowing this, has only one retaliation. That is- to stay aloof and withdrawn. The further friendship attempts will be avoided as well as any signs of trust, to the point where Kira gives up on the plans and offers of affection. This separation and detachment shall continue for a X period of time, observing minor details and mood differences to the point where there seems to Kira to be no hope of contact other than work of the case. _

_Reconsideration: Raito-kun is an intelligent individual, and presuming he is Kira, would have already thought in minor detail of the previous statements. Knowing said statements, there is a ten percent chance he would give up in a few days to irritate L. However, there is a ninety-percent chance that he would not make such attempts in the first place, after considering the facts. Kira would either stay aloof as well, waiting for L to make a move while he stays at a distance._

_Suggestion: L, knowing this, will continue to stay at a distance until the both of them will be separate to the extent that L knows Raito-kun as Kira, and barely much of Raito-kun anymore other than the few fond memories. There is a seventy-seven percent chance that this will not benefit either of the participants, but an eighty-nine percent chance that it would affect the Kira case, which is the original intention._

_Acknowledgement: Kira will realize this and delude Raito-kun to create circumstances in which either L will give the name in a crucial situation, or circumstances in which L has his guard down. _(L pondered once more how strange it seemed to recall notes that he scrawled being read in third-person about himself, and if Amane Misa did quite the same). _That alternative is four percent. Eighty-seven percent shows an attempt of attachment in a way that L would not be able to endure de-attachment, however Kira may have planned that. But, that is possible somehow, provided that he is Kira, and already has some techniques of luring L's attention as well as manipulation._

_That's not all he does, is it?_ A little voice rang in L's mind as he went over what was possibly the middle of the short scrawl he had written on the foggy glass door. _It's official. The hearing of voices... I must be one-hundred percent completed towards the first step of insanity._

_Reflection: L, knowing this, will lure Raito-kun to manipulation before the supposed opposite occurs. Raito-kun, presumed Kira, is capable of manipulation to a great extent. One example, perhaps not an example to its fullest potential as it is merely accidental, is the case of Amane Misa. Kira is able to manipulate his enemies before death, despite the use of the death note, it shows that he has an impressive, persuasive mind. Another, perhaps more solid example, would be that of his former girlfriends; like the young miss Takada. _

_And the method to outwit and manipulate the manipulator of, but not pertaining only to, hearts? _

_Seduction. After observing the female friends of Raito-kun, eighty-five percent suspected as Kira, it is notable that all of said close friends (this is concluded with the exception of Misa-Misa, for what Raito-kun claims that the love is one-sided) possess not only a highly intelligent mind, but also a petite, considerably attractive figure. Knowing Raito-kun for the type of person he is, attractive in his terms is someone who could rival his own intellect, or at least challenge to it. Someone with preferably dark hair, a slim figure, and quiet as well as respectful personality. There is a twenty-two percent chance that he cares for neither gender... and a fifty-three percent chance that he dates multiple females to avoid questioning his sexuality... _

_In times of intense emotion such as love, as proven by scientific research and numerous online polls, there is an eleven percent increase that participating parties are more truthful than if said persons were in a normal, habitual environment and situation. According to this, Kira will be eleven percent more likely to confess, seventeen percent more likely to slip up, and twenty-three percent more likely to leave a clue. _

_Accidental: Yagami Raito, suspected Kira, has no thinkable way of countering or avoiding being seduced by L, whether he likes it or not._

x x x x

All that had fit onto one, measly little door. L had to pride himself in penmanship, even when scrawling thought bubbles in the most... remarkable places.

Yanking the handles of the shower with more force than he had expected, L dried himself with a towel and dressed. He unlocked the door with a small _click_ and pulled it open, not surprised to see a certain Yagami was as far away from the bed as physically possible, and watching the television's news channel.

He had spared a glance at L, but said nothing.

Just as expected.

_Ninety-one percent chance Raito-kun is still upset with my not telling him that the bed is soaked in a scent to his dislike. _L figured, observing the closely-auburn haired suspect closely.

"Well?" Raito was the first to speak, flipping off the television, but not turning to glance at L at all. "Are you or are you not going to provide an explanation?"

"To what matter?" Oh, but L knew. Of course he knew; he had been thinking of it ever since the question was introduced to him; but it was a matter answering. Which should he answer? The answer from his mind or the answer from a book written X number of years ago by Y person about answering these types of semi-rhetorical questions?

"It seems that you need a reminder, of the matter, that you have allowed everyone to have a three-day off break, and I was not informed of this?"

"I have already told Raito-kun that I require the weekend and a day to work alone on further details of the Kira case." L simply replied, taking the discarded keys by the door and carefully inserting them to the side of the sugar cube box that one would not notice had they not scrutinized the small object. At Raito's questioning glare that did not seem to cease, he replied, natural and casual, "of course, Raito-kun, being the prime suspect and only suspect of the first Kira, will aid me in this work in which I shall observe Raito-kun carefully."

"Do you mean to say the sixty-something cameras and microphones I discovered in my room, thirty-something in the bathroom, and continuous large amounts of spying devices in my house were not enough to prove my innocence?" His tone was raised, as L had anticipated from such creative discussions (he had refused to call them debates or arguments) that occured all too often for his liking.

"I have obtained new leads, Raito-kun." L said calmly, not intimidated at all by the slight, he knew it was suppressed, rise in the other's tone of voice.

"And what, exactly, are those leads?"

"I'm afraid I cannot tell you." _After all,_ he mentally added, _if I showed you the notebook, what would you do? If you are not Kira, then the suspicion would be directed towards me, but if you are indeed Kira as I have a high percentage of believing so, then you will find a way to demolish the object or contact the reaper of the notebook in a way beneficial to none other than Kira. After all, Kira has manipulated thousands, what is there to say that he cannot manipulate a shinigami?_

"Why, exactly, do you not?" L silently complimented himself for placing Raito in a few situations where wrong comments would add up to points that increased the percentage of being Kira.

L could tell that had Raito not been exposed to such circumstances repeatedly before, the young man would have been screaming in frustration and acting like a young child, throwing the nearest thing that one could find possible to throw, at him. L valued his well-being to an extent, dismissing the constant sugar-diabetes factor, and would not enjoy being the victim; of having various pieces of furniture tossed at him. While he was certainliy a sadist, he had not found that he was any much of a masochist.. that is, yet.

"For reasons." L merely said. At Raito's ever-so continuing questioning glance, he added, "if you must know, i do not trust, one hundred percent, that you will not decide to kill me after learning what interesting... discoveries I have puzzled together."

"And these discoveries you cannot share with me or the investigation team?" There was no tone to his voice, but L was nineteen percent sure that he could tell what was implied, what was poised to him:

_Is this a test?_

_Is Raito-kun merely testing whether or not my proclaimed leads of information on this matter are valid? No, there is less than one percent chance of that; Raito-kun switches his thinking to a way that he can keep the percentage that he is Kira from rising whenever the subject of his expectancy arises. In that case, I am nineteen percent confident that the question is a test of whether the information is personal or not. If the reply is a yes, then he will immediately regard the information as personal, as he expects it at a sixty-one percent rate. If the reply is a no, a twenty-three percent rate, then he will question upon the reasons of such secrecy. I cannot allow him to discover, or perhaps rediscover, the Death Note..._

_Therefore, if he believes it is personal, then he would suspect that I was suspecting him once more, which is not too far from the truth. Knowing that, I shall lead him into another branch of possibilities without exposing the existence of the notebook._

"That is so. It regards a pattern in the series of murders lately, something that links to a case I have had a while back," L said, his tone unwavering. He was, of which he was ninety-eight percent sure, an excellent liar. "I would not like any opinions unless I reorganize my thoughts."

"Then apparently, I am linked to this past case you have had?"

"Possibly so. And as this case is of Kira, then that would mean you have some connections with Kira. Therefore, you are still under surveillance." L was pleased that it went smoothly, even more so when Raito had not retaliated as he had expected, with fifty-three point two percent, that the other would.

"Well then, do you have any plans at the moment?" At Raito's shaking of his head and questioning look, he resumed, "let us go outside." L carefully slipped on his shoes, giving glares of hatred the way they restrained his feet and cut off the lack of oxygen exposed to said body part. At the incredulous look that he was now receiving, he added, "for cake."

"What ever happened to the objection of showing your face in public?" Raito walked over to the door, stopping five feet from the actual object and L, who had his hand on the frame.

"Like I have said, I only see a problem with that if you are Kira." L eyed him carefully as he spoke, watching for any signs of reaction. _No, he would be well-aware of it. Oh, but he seems to be suppressing a twich. Fifty-three point one percent that it is due to the annoyance of having the same phrased repeated to him. _"You are the only one who will know that I am L. As long as you continue to call me Ryuzaki, there should be not a problem at all."

"The world does not revolve around you, Ryuzaki." Raito sighed audibly, in frustration. "Do I not have any say in this?"

"I have just asked if you had any plans at the moment. And I would presume with ninety-one percent possibility, like with your expected answer, that you do not due to the fact that your father is sleeping in, Misa-Misa is out in Kyoto, and the females of your house are taking a trip at this moment to the resort spa in Osaka." L simply replied, all too satisfied, too satisfied indeed, that everything was going smoothly. As planned.

"You still have cameras hidden in my house? What is wrong with you, do you look at my sister while she showers or something?" Raito twitched visibly, but it was gone in a split second. Sighing once more, he uncrossed his arms and seemed to concentrate on keeping calm.

"No, of course not Raito-kun." L questioned whether or not Raito would have figured out by now that he did not have the time to preform such vile actions, or the question of his sexuality. _I am sixty-seven percent sure that he does not realize either of those. Perhaps his current female counterpart's over-emphasized ramblings have troubled his brain... that will simply not do. Otherwise, the intelligence of Raito-kun will drop and my plan will be interrupted. _"Your father told me so when he gave me his regards yesterday after I dismissed everyone."

"I still press on my point of refusing to go to some cake and possibly sweets-selling place with perhaps the aroma of pure sugar hanging in the air."

"Was it not Raito-kun who said, that as friends, we should spend time together?"

"On the Kira case, perhaps. Playing tennis, perhaps. But I am in no way, a substitute for Watari when he is absent. You have to learn to get your own cake." Was all Raito said, when he placed on his own shoes and opened the door, in an attempt to leave the building before L figured that he was not going through with whatever scheme the elder one had created, but going to his house and having a speech with Ryuk about taking apples directly from the refriedgerator without permission.

"I will not allow you to walk home until after I have had my cake," L finished putting on his sandals, but he still stood by the door, the said object open at a forty-seven degree angle.

"And if I walk to my house either way?" Raito challenged, almost wanting to cross his arms once more childishly but knowing that it will get him nowhere. He inwardly smirked: L never backed down from a challenge. They were, perhaps, both childish in that way

L simply replied with no hesitation, accepting the challenge all too well. He pulled out a pair of rings, silver and menacing, as he looped one around his index finger. He spun it in satisfaction, the other connected and slightly dangling. "Then, I will have no choice but to resort to using the handcuffs."


	5. Sweetener

A/N: Apologies for the non-updating week. SAT prep totally sucks.

The Kitchenette is a pretty awesome place that I go to after school (its a restaurant near Tribeca), and specializes in selling baked goods like cakes, pies, donuts, and such sweets. _I__ie _means "no," Romaji form.  
warnings and disclaimer in ch 1

fouloldron: XD thanks. I'm actually surprised I didn't sneak in an xxx scene there. -awards self with cookie, and gives you one too-  
amaitoru: fireworks are quite shiny, yes. x'D They make pretty lights.  
Nyu-chan: oRLY?  
Muse: haha, that will come eventually, -is on verge of planning.-

x x x x

Chapter 5: Sweetener

x x x x

_L simply replied with no hesitation, accepting the challenge all too well. He pulled out a pair of rings, silver and menacing, as he looped one around his index finger. He spun it in satisfaction, the other connected and slightly dangling. "Then, I will have no choice but to resort to using the handcuffs."_

One Yagami Raito gave a ridiculous look to the speaking person, as if to question his sanity or motives of such a joke. It was done in a calm manner of course, having regained his composure ever from the previous comment on his being of Kira possibly rising; though, he must admit, that the thoughts were distracting. All those little, tedious, teasing _what ifs _running through his head, colliding with one another, the thoughts jumbling into a mess in his thinking train. That mess, will simply not do.

For a clean, organized, and well-mannered person as he, Raito despised messes. That included the horrid fact that sometimes, his addictive (although he would possibly never admit this addiction) consomme chips were opened to reveal that more than six or seven pieces had been squished and cracked. It included the chaos remained of whenever Sayu's clumsy, significantly older friend, Natsuki, visited Raito's room with said sister whenever he was away from the house. It included the direct fact that the world before Kira's appearance was a total mess, when crime rate had been seventy percent higher. It included Ryuzaki- no, L's strange habits, possibly uncombed hair, appearance, outlooks, and more-so-than-not reserved attitude. It included Raito's thoughts, and as a genius mastermind in the making, or possibly already there-- mind-jumbles simply did not have a place concerning him.

"Would you mind expanding what exactly do you mean by that?" Raito asked with bated breath, the gears slowly turning as he calculated, much in the fashion that L possibly did not know of, the possibilities of L's reaction. Not in percentages, of course, for that would be all too cliche.

"Well," L eyed the silver metal hoop of one of the handcuff, ceasing the previous spinning motion and lying gently one inch under his knuckle. It was going well- it was going just as planned. "Particularly, my personal thoughts are to handcuff us to ensure that I am observing you at all times. In fact, I was planning these," he raised the handcuffs, which were now held between his index finger and thumb. "For later. When I have more evidence and proof, an eighty-seven percent assumption at the time this decision was concluded to, that said time of evidence would be in three weeks. As of now, it is radically different with each incoming new fact and clue. However, if you do not wish to cooperate, then there is not much of a reason why I should not partake a bit earlier in my presumptions. I am eighty-two percent positive that Raito-kun will not enjoy being scrutinized every second, but for the sake of this case, it is imminent."

"You're kidding, aren't you?"

"Do I ever?"

Silence.

_Well, actually I do,_ L smugly thought to himself. _Of course, such actions would be inconvenient for my personal freedom and only be resorted to in extreme cases... but seeing his reaction...priceless. _

Raito sighed audibly, running a hand through his perfectly combed and lightly gelled caramel hair, the stray and moved locks falling into place as soon as his hand finished brushing past his hair. He looked up, as if in a silent plea to who ever the hell was up there, possibly in some "strike me dead now" manner, possibly cursing at X, Y, Z, the responsible one for him being in the current situation. Of course, L would never know what he thought or felt, because Raito, like he, did not show anything. Unlike L who would remain apathetic for quite some time, Raito would often express something other than the truth, and that, in L's mind, was thirty-two percent more difficult than his own facade. It was indeed impressive...

"In order for my being to not walk around handcuffed in such a manner," Raito was suppressing the urge to say what manner. But, of course, his mind was far more perverse than one thought and he was not reliant on his head at the moment. "Then I have no choice but to accompany you for the remainder of the weekend?"

"That is partially correct," L responded. Weekend? Of course not. He would watch him carefully, oh yes, and examine every minor detail about him. After all, with Kira, everything must be taken into account, and everything is unexpected. Well, perhaps without the already-proven factors of Kira's behavior and killing sprees. "Except, I will continue to follow you, or you shall continue to follow me, until I grant you permission to go elsewhere."

"Ryuzaki, I'm not a criminal. You can't do that, haven't you ever heard of privacy?" He suppressed a glare, knowing that such childish behavior would possibly only result in his losing of temper and unnecessary shouting. He was a calm, refined, student who never did such a thing. Really. ... Really. Alright, perhaps with the sole exception of claiming to challenge an invisible and intangible L when he was at home, writing rapidly on the Death Note, but that was all Kira.

"Of course you are not a criminal, Raito-kun," _yet._ L placed the handcuffs back into the pocket that did not contain the usual large, refillable box that he stored his sugar cubes in and attached the key under said box of. He was a detective, a member of the task force, thus having a handgun or handcuffs (of his preference) was essential whenever leaving the building. He was not paranoid, much, but it was a reassurance to have a weapon of some sort other than his physical form if anything should happen. "Criminals are confined to arrest, which you are not. Raito-kun is allowed to enjoy the outside weather and the agreeable temperature of twenty-five degrees, does he not think so?"

"I apparently enjoy to take walks with no interruptions, reading without someone hunched over my shoulder, showering without someone being a pervert although apparently it seems to you that you had no problem installing hidden cameras, and microphones, inside the stall and underside of toilets as well. Why, I do not recall having any privacy to begin with now that I think about it." Raito began to walk in the direction of the door- he could see it visibly as the area was not particularily large and most of the team's necessities were on the ground floor. He knew that the sooner that they were out of the building, the sooner the conversation would be dropped, something that he immensely looked forward to although the exchange of words seemed too much so like a challenge. Perhaps, it was a trap, to find more about the proclaimed innocence of not being Kira.

"I'm... a pervert?" L asked with the smallest hint of emotion to his voice. It was preposterous, really. Of course he wasn't such a thing, for he was the world's greatest detective, and had no time for going through such matters to gain that title.

"Why do you sound so confused, Ryuzaki?" Raito's tone had a hint of underlying pride, triumphing over the fact that L began the response in what seemed to be a surprised manner. Of course, knowing L, it would probably be a trap to leek information about Kira... how those two ideas connect though, Raito had no idea. Kira had nothing to do with such views of life.

"I am merely taken aback, I can assure you, one hundred percent," L twisted the knob of the door, checking to see that it was indeed, fully locked. Placing both hands in his pockets and proceeding with the casual slouching motion, he uncomfortably stepped with those restraining sandals towards his destination of happiness: to buy cake.

"You sound so sure of yourself," Raito remarked, trailing close behind the detective.

L knew it was a challenge, but it was also a pitfall. If he were to retort with a witty remark, it would only lead to a constant bickering in a heated manner, where slipping information was common with the mouth speaking before the mind can think properly of what to say, caught up with ninety-two percent attentiveness in the heat of the creative discussion. Knowing that, there was a fifty-percent chance that he would indeed generate that remark, but knowing himself to be human as well, there were two flaws to what would continue.

One flaw, would be regarding Raito: someone who is not likely, with eight percentile chance, of slipping up any vital information, much less likely to slip up with anything involving Kira. He was intelligent, and knowledge was a challenge in itself. Furthermore, if said suspect were to let loose unsuspecting words, it would be a waste of effort on L's part: the possibility of his revealing of something about the Death Note that he would not have known had it not been for his own discovery of said Note and Rem on the previous day, was low to a less than one percentile.

The other flaw, was the possibility that L would slip something vital. He was only human, and while there was not much about L that would pertain important to the case, there was enough regarding the Death Note that should he reveal any extraneous information, said information had one point twenty three percent of being vital to the case. The odds outweighed him, slightly, but still so.

_He really is quite clever, I am seventy-eight percent confident that he had thought of the plan when making that comment. The most recommended course of action, considering these factors, would be to not respond at all._

And he didn't speak a single word, glancing back every so often to make sure the younger man was trailing his footsteps closely. It was an uncomfortably reassuring silence; uncomfortable in L knowing that if he was not required to keep a watch on the suspects reactions to everything, he would be pouting immensely from backing down of the previous challenge that was zero point twenty-three percent risky. Yet, it was reassuring due to the fact that he was prevented from an awkward situation in which he may have possibly slipped something about Rem or the Death Note.

"So, Ryuzaki," Raito broke the silence in the frustration that they had been walking for a whole fifteen minutes with the other not saying a word; not responding to what Raito had thought with much clarity that he would have responded to, not commenting on how fine the weather was on that particular day or the lack of the weather-fore-casting's predicted winds, not making slight suggestions nor remarks of random Kira-related notes.

"Yes, Raito-kun?" L looked up (they were actually quite similiar in height, but one's distance from the ground chances when said person slouches in such a manner) to the speaker, onyx eyes in that casual, wide, and empty manner. He took a hand out of his pocket, the one which held the sugar cube box, and placed it upon his lip as if asking a are-you-referring-to-me sort of question.

"Is the Kitchenette not to the left?" Raito asked, pointing to the said direction and the pale one-way sign.

"It is, Raito-kun." Ryuzaki nodded, biting on his thumb nail once more, as if in deep thought. Frankly, he was not in deep thought, but rather amused that his friend had thought the place he seeked to go to was not the Kitchenette, although there were some pleasant pastries at the said place. He was ninety-three percent positive that Raito-kun would mention it, and slightly grinned on the inside. He enjoyed being right.

"Then, are we not going to the Kitchenette? I thought that you said we were to get cake," he pointed out, his hand on his chin in a thinking notion, before bringing it back to his sides. "Delightful Desserts and the Bakery are both on the left corner that we just passed, Ryuzaki."

"We are to purchase cake," L turned right, passing a hair salon and fortune-telling shack, which he was quite interested in from the intricate designs of color seemingly woven onto the fabric of the teller's table, and proceeded to a place that Raito knew all-too-well. He stopped at the entrance, delaying the biting of his nail for a millisecond to check the opening and closing times for that day, then proceeded to enter the building.

The cool air-conditioning to combat the slight heat outside mingled with the casual "certain warmth" to the place of dimly-lit red-colored reading lights were quite pleasing to L, as he stepped inside. There were not as many people as there were when he usually stopped by, which was during rush hour, but still plentiful enough occupying the tables by a reading activity or typing furiously on laptops, that L had to look around for a bit before he could settle on an empty table.

"Here?" Raito asked incredulously, raising a single thin eyebrow at perhaps either the amount of people at the place (which L believed with thirty-two percent possibility), or at perhaps the fact that they had arrived at a place that one would not usually arrive at for cake.

"That is so, Raito-kun." L responded.

"Out of all places, Ryuzaki.." Raito seemed a little troubled but took a seat nonetheless when L had crouched into that forty-percent-more-thinking-capability position. The table was by a window, similar to their first meeting at the cafe after their tennis match at the University grounds. "Kitchenette, I can understand. Baskin Robins, I can understand. Colette's, I can understand. Hell, Beaner's I can even understand. But _Starbucks_? For _cake?_"

Ah, so that was the reason for the raised eyebrow. L inwardly smirked; it felt quite satisfactory being correct, even if the percentage was not one-hundred.

"What ever is wrong with this store for cake?" L asked with a small pout, cocking his head slightly as if attempting to configure an innocent image of sorts. At the silence and small glare, he continued, "Starbucks provides delicious cold crumb cakes unlike any other baked goods store."

"We came all the way here for _cold crumb cake?_" Raito asked, although it was more rhetorical in his mind than how it had came out of his mouth. Being the slightly impatient person that he was, he sat cross-legged and tapped his finely manicured nails slowly on the marble-topped table.

"You are not required to eat the cake," L stood up, giving the table a glance, remembering the location by the pattern of the cover of the red candlelight that was in a lantern, hanging above every table, illuminating the area in a mysterious warmth of sorts. In any case that Raito-kun does not remember their seating area, because L was ninety-three percent confident that he, himself, would not, and would greatly enjoy reminding the other where the table is. "I shall buy you a coffee if you would desire so, Raito-kun, so you would not have to endure the traumatic experience of speech with an employee. However, you are to tell me what type of coffee that would be most suitable for you, as there is quite a variety."

"I'll keep the table occupied." He responded.

"Does Raito-kun trust me so little to believe that I would put sedatives or sildenafil citrate in his drink?" L asked innocently, placing his index finger to his mouth in a very Misa-Misa fashion.

"Silden- what?" Raito was quite intelligent, and majored in commonly abused sleeping drugs as well as painkillers, but was never exposed to this word that L had mentioned.

"Just a drug that is a supposed truth serum." L explained briefly. _The possibility of him believing that is only three percent though. Sildenafil citrate is actually the scientific terminology of viagra. Hmm, to actually slip such things in his drink would guarantee thirty-two percent success considering the cancellation of the caffeine. Even so... _

"Whatever, just go get your cake and I'll get my coffee when you come back. I'll guard the table." Raito added.

"That is really too bad that Raito-kun trusts me so little," L surmised, shifting his foot and starting to slowly walk towards the line nonetheless. _It truly is, I could have experimented whether or not the drugs work on Raito-kun. Oh, but I dislike the name "drugs." Perhaps.. I shall call them false cake? Yes, they are quite delicious as one does not notice them in the edible substance that one is digesting. _

A pause.

"I can see you from the line I am standing on," as a warning.

Ignoring the groan of annoyance and frustration from the other, like so many times before, L was certain he did not want to be near the auburn-haired man when all that bottled up frustration was unleashed, snapping and resulting in possibly more than a few punches and light physical bruises. L walked over to the end of the line four, the one where he can see Raito's form (although not himself) perfectly clear. He could see every movement, and take in everything other than his face, which was covered due to the bodies of other peoples and seating arrangement items.

_At the moment, the percentage of Raito-kun being Kira has not increased nor decreased,_ L looked over to where the mentally-mentioned person was sitting. He was still cross-legged, rubbing at his temple in a tired expression. Perhaps the caffeine would really do him some good, although L still did fail to understand what was the purpose of caffeine if one had sugar.

"Yes?"

L did not realize that he was in front of the line already, the feminine high-pitched voice jerking him from his thoughts. It was then when he glanced at the sign and saw that it was an one-item line, therefore the customers were moving by quite rapidly.

"Well, what is your order?"

The woman was perhaps no older than his own age, either fresh out of college or working at the place for a part-time job, for he had never seen this person before. She was tall and slim, in the manner that horridly reminded him of a towering vampire from the stories B used to tell him when both of them were younger.

Of course, one of the reasons he detested speech with the employees: either they were clingy and creepy, to put it bluntly, with a fifty-one percent chance possibility, or said employees were hyper and radioactive. Like Misa-Misa, with forty-eight percent certainty. Only, L would have preferred to deal with Misa-Misa (as he was, a fan after all) for X amount of days, than to converse with an employee for Y amount of minutes.

The one-percent was the chance that there was an attractive person with fluid, charming speech and an unique personality behind the counter; whom actually worked because said person had to, or worked due to a like of said job. Of course, that one percent was slim and near-impossible, only something to happen in those fables and modern-fairy tales.

"One cold crumb cake, please." He said with apathy, taking out a gift card, as he enjoyed hassle-free gift cards immensely, and giving it to the woman, refraining from shuddering when their hands touched. She had an aura of dislike, the clingy and creepy kind, and L grabbed the bag with the cake and mentally scampered back towards where Raito-kun did not act in such a disliking manner. Physically, he calmly and assuredly grabbed the bag without further comment, slipping the card into his pocket, his wonderfully magical pocket that seemingly had room for everything necessary imaginable, and hunched back towards the table with the small bag in hand.

Seeing the raven-haired slightly-older man return from his crumb-cake buy, Raito elegantly arose from the table, legs uncrossing in a seemingly all-too-natural manner. He was about to bid the other farewell and speak words of his actions, which were to order a cup of coffee and a specialized limited-sales-time book on the cookies that his mother always enjoyed, when he felt something brush by his hand. No, something hold his hand, as the something did not let go.

"You're warm," L said, lifting his hand from the others' after a few seconds, then proceeded to place his slice of crumb cake onto the table, taking it out of the paper bag and placing the paper wrapping in a way so that none of the crumbs would unintentionally fall onto the marble-topped table. He slid into the seat, maintaining the forty-percent more effectient position, which was quite habitual.

"What was that?"

"Raito-kun's hand feels warm," he sat in his casual position. "Compared to the woman who had given me the cake, her hands were cold and reminded me of something unpleasant. I am eighty-four percent positive that I enjoy the presence of Raito-kun's hands better."

He did realize that it was suggestive, that he had a thirteen percent chance of being socked in the face at that moment for the unrequited explanation and innuendo, but that was partially the purpose. It was spoken in perfect sync and style as all of his other sentences. Of course, he enjoyed the presence of a warmer hand opposed to the cold, horrid, powdered (with too many cosmetics) fingers, but wondered how long it would be for Raito to recognize that he was being seduced.

_Forty-one percent. He was forty-one percent of realizing that. _Given that said target was intelligent. Of course, L did not mind if the other figured anytime soon. It was his purpose- the plan unraveling to perfection through little hints here and there, up to the point where Raito would not say no to sexual frustration driving his mind in less than three days and with L's efforts. The plan would unravel quite nicely, and soon, _I would have all the evidence I need for Raito-kun to be Kira. Subjecting to me, he will not put up a resistance._

"Are you sure about that? Would you not reassure your percentages?" Raito asked, leaving the table to walk towards the longer lines, where people stood if they had between two and five items.

He had realized the comment when their hands had 'brushed', he had realized, and that was all that mattered. If L wanted to play that game, then Raito would definitely not back down; after all, what was the fun in an one-player game?

x x x x

If he could ignore the stab of guilt in his gut for the plan itself. One thing he had not anticipated was falling for the target. Hard.

x x x x

L had never found twiddling his thumbs as fascinating as before; he had heard that it was a common thing to do when one was bored out of their ingenious mind, and that it was quite a thing to puzzle over. He watched, fascinated at the way his thumbs seemed to move by instinct rather than mind matter.

**Having fun, are we not?**

He stopped, scanning the floor for the figure of the voice. L had not seen her for the entirety of the morning. "Rem," he whispered discreetly, glancing up to see that the flower pot containing lilies and tulips that was two tables from him was structured perfectly in a way that Raito could not see L, but the opposite was possible.

"I did not expect to see you here, Rem." L glanced back at Raito, making sure that Rem was hidden from his view. He had, actually, been twelve percent certain that the said shinigami would show up sometime during the morning or mid-afternoon hours after the absent presence in his wake.

**I did not expect to see you here either, L.**

"Yes, you would have expected me to be somewhere close by to the headquarters, of that I am fifty-one point ninety-two percent certain." L responded, watching the shinigami carefully. She had a purpose, of that much he knew, for even concerning to human beings, one did not just show up in the view of others that one recognized with no specific reason. Perhaps, besides the casual greetings, and L was eighty-percent positive that Rem did not "drop by to visit" for simple greetings. "I would have expected you to be there as well, Rem. After all, a shinigami always follows the owner of the dropped note, is that not true?"

**Perhaps that is so. Yet, there is nothing wrong with a brief stroll.**

"I'd hardly call this delicious crumb-cake producing building a place that this 'brief stroll' character is worthy of being in relation to." L detested strolls, for unless said strolls were nightly walks of rambling or feeble attempts to clear thoughts from his head, strolls meant interacting with anything and everything, which he quite disliked. And of course, anything he disliked could not come in comparison with those glorious holy objects straight from the shining place above called desserts.

At Rem's presumably amused silence, L took a quick glance to see that Raito had moved forward in line by an approximate (of which he was thirty-four point three percent sure) of six point eight feet. The line was incredibly slow, for it was the two-to-five item line, yet there was a fine sense of logic behind it all as the average purchaser's quantities lay somewhere between those numbers.

_To state, 'What is your purpose', is too broad and direct. _L thought, looking back from the vased flowers which were shielding both Rem and himself from Raito's view, staring at his uneaten crumb cake with impatience; for it was only a friendly politeness and semi-Japanese custom (of he could not be certain, provided that he was English and all), to wait until all of said friends were together before one yells itadakimasu and begins to devour said food item(s). _I am ninety-seven percent certain that you are not here to mock the leaves in my hair when I woke today..._

"Since you're here, Rem," L figured that the reason that Rem was there did not matter as much as long as he received the answer that had been haunting his head for a little while, ever since the appearance of a second Kira and disappearance of Misa-Misa's memories on that particular subject. "So, Rem. Do you mind telling me whether or not there is another Death Note user around this area?"

_There is a seventy-eight point nine-two percent chance that she will reply with a negative answer, regardless of the purpose behind the question. There is a three point one percent chance that she will reply with an affirmative answer, however the reasoning behind said answer would be forced and flawed, both of which are not preferred conditions to investigate under, as the results could be false. _

**Perhaps. I don't know.**

_But you do know,_ L thought, knowing all too well before and after he had looked into her red-tainted e yes, the lighter shades flickering colors for a brief second as he recognized it as information that was valuable to the extent of being incapable to reveal.

"Perhaps you do not. Either way, would you know if one Yagami Raito is the owner of a Death Note?" L concluded that talking around her was useless, and the most effective manner in this situation was to be sharp and direct: as she was not Kira in any way or form, and immediate answers with his own, personal death god slightly reassured his safety of speech.

**I don't know.**

_That is a lie._ L looked up, behind the vase, to see the brunette walk back to the table, a coffee (or so he presumed from the ever so familiar chocolate-laced scent) in one hand and a miniature possibly-blueberry muffin in the other.

"Whoever you may be protecting, is it not better to be truthful so I can acquaint you in this protection?" L mused, tilting his head by four degrees to the left.

**... Perhaps that is not so.**

"Either way, Rem, to say 'I don't know' is horridly overused. There is much room for creativity. Perhaps exploring that creativity is a fine subject of activity," L drawled, taking a glance to see that Yagami Raito was returning from his purchase (the line had sped up slightly when the cashier was replaced with another). _It would not be a delightful situation for me if Raito-kun, who has already seen Rem and can see her, is to see her conversing or in distance of me with no other death note user. Ah, but the possibility that he can detect a death note user..?_

**Exploring creativity is... quite amusing.**

L was thankful (for he had plans, but were not above eighty percent certain of success on any of them, as an explanation to Raito for the appearance and being of Rem) for her departure, directing his thoughts towards possible conversation (or lack thereof) with the other.

"Is it not cold in here, Ryuzaki?" Raito said almost mindlessly as he set down a cup of coffee and a small biscuit (of which he had to endure the trouble of a slightly longer and slower line for), sliding into the seat neatly. The mental smirk was almost tangible.

_He knows_ L refrained his eyes from widening. If there was a ghostly spirit, or in the case, a shinigami, in the room, then the area becomes chilly. _But.. he could not have seen us from that angle, there is no possibility. Rem.. is she on his side?_

"No, I find the temperature to be quite pleasant actually, Raito-kun." L responded, poking at his crumb cake with the provided plastic fork. "Particularly... airlifting."

"Is that so?" Raito unwrapped the biscuit from the thin sheets of paper, laying it out with precision and accuracy next to his coffee, a perfect distance by any modern standards of art.

"That is so. Itadakimasu." L bit into the long-awaited cake, that would be, technically, "getting cold" if it were not to be served and prepared as so.

"Ita..da...ki..ma..su.." Raito muttered, wondering how L's mood could suddenly change from being suspicious to carefree and childish, digging into that cake as he does at the moment. Perhaps... _he thinks that I am Kira. By devising a distraction, then I would be distracted from revealing whatever it is that makes me Kira, by his terms. However, as I know what he's thinking, then I can assuredly avoid the trap hole by not having my guard down. If he knows that, then such attempts are futile, and he does know that. factor. Perhaps it is related with the fact that I have heard the voice of Rem conversing with L, that he realizes it as well, but that combats with the factor-_

_Raito-kun is thinking too hard on a simple action of eating, how suspicious of him to do so._ L observed, faintly picking up traces of deep thought from the auburn-haired young man, watching his unfocused eyes intently. _This could generate the increase of the possibility that Raito-kun is Kira by zero point three percent. _He took another bite of the crumb cake, savoring the taste in his mouth as, although he had ordered the largest size possible (and the largest size in baked goods differed greatly from the largest size in drinks), a piece of crumb cake was just that : a piece. There was no doubt that he would crave for more much soon later.

An awkward silence was set upon them, in the sense that both had something to say, both had something in mind. Raito knew that anything that he would speak would only result in the percentages of his being Kira rising, and since that was the semi-deniable truth, it was not a situation that he would do well in.

L knew that if Raito were to speak first of any non-sensible matter, it would lead to Kira. It always did, and it frustrated him to no end. The evidence was there, from the start of the investigation to the current moment; L had never been wrong in his prime suspects for investigations. However, he did not anticipate the fact that he did not want Raito to be Kira. The rising percentage was not aiding his forming headache from all the pointless thoughts over the helpless situation.

If L were to speak, it would be something from his thoughts as he did not posess the ability to speak of something other than so. At this stage, with L's information of the Death Note and Raito's acknowledgement of the knowing of Rem, and the knowing that Raito knew that L knew that Raito knew of Rem, it was alltogether far too risky in carefully calculated percentages to trust what ever words that he would speak.

They sat in uncanny silence, Raito finishing the drink, shifting the base of the cup with his fingers, causing it to move left and right in a circular motion. The paper cup seemed to empty, and not just in the literal sense. After disliking the biscuit that he had purchased after a small, perfectly-formed bite due to the utter sweetness of it all, the only factor preventing Raito from speech was his drink. Empty, it was now.

Raito was a fairly sociable person. Certainly not a if-you-don't-tell-me-you-love-me-and-talk-to-me-now-I'll-go-cry-in-a-corner-and-make-you-regret-living sort of person that he presumed Misa to be, but certainly not as quiet as I-can-live-in-solitude-for-the-rest-of-my-life-and-not-uttering-a-single-word as L. He just needed something to break the silence and tension... if only L was not so keen on the Kira case...

"Raito-kun?" L spoke first. His mind was completely off the Kira case, as he licked his fingers, thumb and index specifically, of the crumbs left from the cake. His eyes seemed wider with anticipation, and not in the ha-you're-kira sense.

"Yes, Ryuzaki?" Raito responded, ceasing to fumble with the bottom of the cup, the small paper sounds from the base of the cup moving with the surface of the table coming to an end. He glanced up at L, their eyes meeting in question. _Is this another test?_

_He definitely is thinking too hard about everything.._ L didn't break the eye lock. He pointed to Raito's slightly bitten, uneaten, edible, cinnamon-aroma bearing, eloquently decorated, biscuit, and said in a deadpan, serious, business-like, earnest, solemn voice,

"...are you going to eat that?"

_What. The. Fuck?_

"No.."

"Are you going to eat it later?"

"No.."

"Are you going to microwave it because it is getting cold?"

"No..."

"Are you going to redecorate it so it has an appearance that is more pleasant?"

"No.." Raito wondered how many times he can say _Iie_ in one minute, with the rate that the questions directed towards him was asked. _Is this EVEN a test?_ No, he concluded, it certainly could not be. Raito could not think of any way to associate Kira with... methods of dealing with a biscuit.

"Are you-"

"No, I'm not!"

L hid a smirk: it was so fun to see Raito aggravated. He was not sure why, exactly, but it just brought a sense of satisfaction. He would have to read up on the wonders of human reactions later on sometime, possibly at three-thirty or four in the proceeding morning.

"Then, Raito-kun is not going to allow me to eat it?"

"Ryuzaki, you could have just asked that from the beginning." Raito sighed, somehow knowing that said question was going to be asked sooner or later. He pushed the biscuit towards L across the table, muttering something about bored evil geniuses. He would know.

"I could have, Raito-kun, but that would have been horribly direct and impolite." L smiled. Well, more of a pedophiles I'm-going-to-stalk-you sort of smile, but a smile nonetheless. Possibly due to the obtaining of a sweet. Taking a bite into the offered biscuit, he immediately recoiled, scrunching his nose in unfamiliarity.

"What, too _bitter?_" Raito joked, recognizing that same look and death glare at the biscuit as the one he gave the exotic dish that was provided by Watari for nutritional purposes. Watari had stated that L was only human, and could not live on only sweets, so it was his duty to prepare something of minimal nutritional value at least once a month. And L despised that day of each month with an evident, burning passion.

"Indeed. It is pleasing to hear that Raito-kun knows of my personal evaluation of this biscuit." L grabbed the coffee sweetener that Raito had discarded by the edge of the table, as the said young man did not enjoy drinking coffee with said sweetening (after observing L on many occasions) and ripped the packet open. He tapped it, watching as the white crystallized pieces fell onto the biscuit, a ginger-dog covered in a thin layer of snow from staying outside too long.

Raito just decided not to comment.

"It is still quite bitter," L frowned, freely taking the remaining of the extra packets of sweetener that the counter person had given Raito, ninety-three percent unknowing that such person had a dislike for the sweetener. After six bags of sweetener had been poured over the biscuit, now eighty-one percent mistakable for a thin layer of icing like those gingerbread houses before applying the candy, L was still unsatisfied. The wanted sweet taste was there, yes, but there was not quite enough of it, it seemed to him. "Would you happen to have any more packs of sweetener, Raito-kun?" L asked, evidently knowing that the addressed person had no more, and would not be carrying any in what ever situation that he would get himself into.

"No, I don't." Raito's gaze rose from the powdery-white substance that was originally a biscuit. That much sugar, and still not sweet? Did he have some sort of taste bud disorder? _No, that could not possibly be it,_ Raito reasoned, _as he did not taste it. _ "Ryuzaki, why don't you try it and see if it is bitter anymore with the sweetener?"

"Raito-kun, I do not wish to do so, for I dislike tasting, even trying edibles that are not, or do not seem sweet. At the moment, the biscuit does not seem sweet." L replied, his left index finger on the paper of the biscuit, twirling it around in a fashion similar to how Raito had been fumbling with his coffee cup, small puffs of the excess sugar drifting off with each rotation.

"It is sweet, and visibly sugar-induced." Raito frowned; this was not like L he knew, would eat anything that had at least three packs of sweetener on top. This new L, seemed different somehow. Raito was not completely sure he enjoyed the change, although he had to admit that getting out instead of being forced cramping inside the building all day was not pleasant at all. _This change.. a test?_ Raito reasoned, _yes, that must be it._

_Perhaps he is thinking that my behavior is a test of sorts,_ L observed the young genius' eyes; like himself, Raito had a secure mask on wherever he went, but the eyes always showed of true intentions. Perhaps, that was what had given him a lead on the case. _He will expect me to carry on with the so-called test, to see whether or not he is Kira in a discreet manner._

_But if I know that he knows that I know it is a scheme for the Kira percentage, _Raito realized, his expression holding the same yet his eyes flickering for a brief second, _then-_

"Would Raito-kun prove that this item is as sweet as he claims it to be?" L asked, a mischievous thought invading his train of perfectly-filed thought process, jamming into his reasonable and unreasonable, sensible and insensible side.

"How should I do that, Ryuzaki?" Raito inquired, fingers circling the rim of the top of the cup.

"Taste it, of course." L concluded, in a manner that would have been quite obvious. "I realize that Raito-kun has different expressions upon tasting edibles of different flavors, and he has several levels of the taste of sugar. It is ninety-three percent possible to see what Raito-kun thinks of this dessert, how sweet it is and whether or not it would be appropriate for me to eat.

_If I taste it, perhaps I would be falling into that new-set trap_ Raito reasoned, his hand inching to pick up the biscuit, shuddering slightly as his fingers touched the food, the white powdery sugar falling to land on his perfectly manicured nails._ If I don't, then L would think that I am Kira because he would think... that I put something inside those sweetening packets. But.. I didn't, so to prove my innocence the only thing to do is to taste it.. he knows I am not fond of sweets._

_I really dislike him right now. With a burning passion of burning passions of dislike._

"For whatever reason your brain may find amusing, that I shall," Raito picked up the object to eye-level, staring at it curiosly like the cat right before being struck by lightning. He bought the dessert to his lips slowly, already smelling the revolting sweet scent, opening his mouth and biting on a small piece, the piece that he assumed to have the least amount of sugar. Of course, it was quite difficult to separate one lump of white mass from the adjacent one.

_This is disgusting. _Raito would have spat out the offending item and glared at what he would presume to be an either satisfied due-to-lack-of-poison L, or an appalled L at the action of rejecting something sweet. He wondered how a few simple words had gotten him into this biscuit mess.

Of course, it would be much easier to reject the small biscuit, overpriced with the size of half of the palm of his hand, from his mouth had the situation not occured as it did.

For, when L saw that Raito had taken the biscuit into his mouth, biting softly with a revolted feeling of sugar, the 'crumbs' of that powdery white substance falling from the biscuit and dribbling past various parts of his bottom lip, he knew that something had happened to himself. L was not sure what, but there was a sudden need to jump out of his seat in an unorganized and an eighty-eight point nine percent illogical manner, to lunge himself at licking the sugar off Raito's bottom lip.

Of course, with L being, L, he was 'sane' enough not to do anything of the sort, but he could not ignore the imaginary pull. He leaned over the table, one foot slipping from the forty-percent-more-efficent position and onto the floor, the other foot on the seat. His body was hunched as usual, but at an angle which was comfortable as L brushed a strand of auburn hair which was misplaced occasionally, that was by Raito's eye.

"I decided that I want to taste the it now," L muttered, biting onto the small biscuit. The palm of one's hand was not a particularly large size to place in one's mouth, and especially not half of the area. L smirked as he leaned closer to Raito, his mouth engulfed upon approximately half of the biscuit, their lips meeting for a brief second.

_What the hell was that? _Raito yelled, or at least, tried to. He was not completely sure why he was not resisting when the older man leaned against him once more, their lips fully meeting. _This is so wrong. This is so wrong... what the hell happened anyway? One moment I'm tasting a biscuit-_

"Raito-kun, the biscuit is not that sweet at all. Were you trying to fool me with that expression of extreme dislike due to sweetness?" L mumbled, pushing up his bottom teeth to the said item, hearing a small cracking noise as a piece was broken off as the biscuit hit the top of his mouth. He enjoyed the taste, actually, for it was quite sweet: L had, after all, poured six packs of sweetner.

"Well," Raito managed to get out, the words coming out sounding as if he was talking with something covering his mouth. Oh, right. There was something covering his mouth: Ry-u-za-ki's. "I..didn't..know..that you..would-"

L did not give the other a chance to answer as he pressed down harder, the soft biscuit now more dissolved with the heat than not, the melted sugar flowing into both of their mouths. L's tongue easily slid in Raito's mouth due to the semi-opened state from the biscuit, covered with a large amount of sweetner.

Raito's eyes widened as he felt a familiar hand lightly running through his hair. It was as if the simple action had made him come to his senses: _What the fuck is he doing? Why am I letting him do this to me? L... you bastard. If this is going where I think it is.._ Raito leaned forward, knowing that his competitive nature always got the better of him. _then, I'm seme. _

Of course, it also included a side-train of thoughts, like _don't mess with my perfectly geled and combed hair._

L felt Raito tilt his head, deepening the kiss and wondered if the other had come into a realization to the situation. He felt a warm tongue enter his mouth, tracing along the edges of his own tongue teasingly, exploring the dark cavern that was his mouth. He felt.. different somehow. He had kept his eyes on Raito's, watching for any signs of his thoughts, actions, plans, anything. L had less than one percent certanity of what happened next: Raito's eyes did not leave the lock of L's, a deep pool of onyx liquid against hazel-tinted caramel, while the younger man's footprints were audible, indicating movement. The sounds grew distant, then louder as L realized that Raito had walked around the table seperating them, pushing him down despite L's true height when not in a slouching manner.

_Is he.. playing my game?_

L felt the roughness of the sofa-like seat by the window under his head, as he realized that _he, L, _was being pushed down.

_You have to think through this logically. L, he's trying to induce you to an unfocused state, possibly for his own Kira-advantages. Ask him to discuss this._

Like some feminine part of a relationship. The uke.

_You don't know his plan. It is best, in this situation, with thirty-two percent possibility, to watch and observe. Perhaps all he wants is to see your reaction and re-evaluate his appearance. L, you need to think logically and rationally-_

Oh hello no.

Rational-L, logical-L, or whatever forms of the genius mentality L, was on a vacation for X minutes and possibly Y hours.

Even with being pushed against the seat of the more uncomfortable than not seating area, L managed to shift himself so that he was semi-leaning against the wall. To be precise, a small portion of the wall and a larger portion of the window reflecting the store's logo. At the more adjustable position, he felt Raito gasp as L slipped his leg between the others' thighs, rubbing slowly and teasingly. He kept his gaze on the others' eyes, his tongue sliding against the others' in a battle for dominance.

L's free hand that was not pushing Raito's head against him, was fumbling with the buttons on Raito's shirt, remebering a few words from the said person on their second meeting about dress attire. Why the hell did he have to wear clothing that would be difficult to remove despite it looking nice, anyway? What was wrong with a simple loose shirt and jeans?

L nearly fell off of the narrow space of a seating area when he heard Raito moan, as the raven-haired man began to rub his leg in a quicker succession, given that both of his upper limbs were busy, and the other leg was supporting him from falling onto the floor and under the table. He felt one hand sliding up his shirt, feeling the smooth skin of the perfectly nurtured hand, slowly snaking its way across L's stomach.

Upon finding the Death Note, L had never planned on using it to test it out, if he did not completely trust shinigami Rem's word. Of course, all planning had holes in them, for planning was not definite nor concrete. At the current moment, however, he felt that he was obliged to grab a writing utensil.

"Hey, what are you two doing over there?"

Undoubtedly the voice of one of those clingy, detrimental in natured, unfocused, employees. How obnoxious of that person to interrupt them, and in an authoritative voice , didactic indication as well, foiling his plans _and much more _in such a manner. Why, L definitely thought that this speaker was a candidate for a heart attack.

Logical-L was still on vacation, but had came back for dropping one tidbit that had L wondering;

_Why do you care so much?_


	6. Kira kun

A/N: SAT prep still sucks. Gotta work on shorter chapters X0x. mah tiem...  
So, ehem, my lovely reviewers out there, I pose a question of sorts:

should there be a lemon in the next chapter, or would the preference be to keep this rated T? Thanks for the feedback! :'D

lydia-chan: Thank you! Haha yes, yes is is. For better or for worse. And yup, he does know.  
Nyu-chan: oh yes. marring peopple's views of an innocent biscuit ftw.  
Uracila: Wheee, thanks so much! -gives pile of cookies-  
animegirl13: DA stalker with a -zorz obsession? Wouldn't happen to be Miranda, would you?  
Shadow-L-Chan: yes please! My favorite all-time store next to barnes and nobles and hot topic.  
amaitoru: lol, I knew I should have killed that person. Except I lack skills to make it dramatic. XD  
firefly353: -feels luffed- thanks! If you don't mind, may I know your user to send digital cookie? X3

x x x x

Chapter 6: Kira-kun

x x x x

_Why do you care so much?_

L almost felt a twinge of sympathy for the employee who had asked that and received a glare, one of those if-looks-could-kill-then-you-would-be-dead-right-now sort of glares, as said employee meeped and scurried off in the opposite direction. Almost, that is. Not quite.

L supposed that he should discreetly thank the frightened employee as well, for the breaking of that moment had cleared up some thoughts in his head and brought back a portion of the more sensible part of L; there was a problem. And that problem, was that he did not realize Raito would put up so much resistance over who was seducing whom. Of course, being the well-known and well-respected genius that he was, he had a backup plan that involved a challenge Raito could simply not refuse.

"Raito-kun," L asked in an all-too-innocent voice, possibly that of a five or six year old, blank onyx eyes looking up at the addressed younger man. At Raito's silent glance and nod for him to continue, brushing his hand to rearrange various strands of his auburn hair, L resumed, "I do believe I have received the slice of cake that we had come here for. There is no other reason to be in this area, unless, Raito-kun would like to purchase some books that are on display."

"Ryuzaki, I do believe that cake, you finished..." Raito looked at his watch. The strange, daunting, menacing watch that gave L a personified hiss whenever their gazes would meet, as if concealing something that should not be revealed. "Approximately twenty three minutes ago. Certainly, there was an unresolved and unexplained reason for our stay?"

_So he is asking about that._

"Why, I have simply asked for your biscuit, if I do recall, Raito-kun." L replied, eyes watching Raito's movements with close proximity. Literally: one of L's subconscious habits was the observation of others, for he would stare deep into their eyes at an uncomfortable distance towards said person when L was trying to solve something. Of course, he was not aware of his habit until the said person pushed him off or closed their eyes. In the current case, he was awarded with a punch right by his jaw.

"What was that for?" L rubbed at the sore spot, now forming a slight tinge of red from the impact. Frowning, he took a sugar cube from the box in his pocket and slipped it into his mouth, a comforting notion for the young detective.

"I should be asking you the same thing," Raito stood up from the awkward position that he had been in before; well, considering that his trail of thoughts were obviously completely different from just a few moments ago, and straightened his clothing. He stood back to provide room for L to stand as well, musing at how the other, instead of placing his elbows on the seat and pushing himself up like any other person, L chose to push into the forty-percent-more-efficient position and prop himself up from there.

"I was merely observing you." L responded, refraining the sudden urge to cross his arms and stick out his tongue childishly.

"I wouldn't call that observing," Raito drummed his fingers along the clear marble of the table's surface, tilting slightly so he could see the perfection of what he thought himself to be in his own mirror image.

"Well, then what would Raito-kun name my observational activity?" L had started to saunter to the door, various things on mind other than the current conversation. For one, the Kira case, and what Raito's opposition to L's advances told about Kira. Of course, it could have absolutely nothing to do with Kira and something from Raito's own freewill, given that the said young man was independent and headstrong, but there was just some off-feeling that told L, like many times past, that Raito was linked to Kira. Of course, the constantly-rising evidence did not help his state at all.

"Perhaps, an invasion of personal space?" He retorted, trudging along due to his willingness to possibly never be seen in front of whatever employee that was again, and due to the fact that he would have to follow L by will or have handcuff marks around his wrist. That bastard.

_You didn't seem to mind a few moments ago,_ L mentally reminded him, pushing open the door and frown. It was not exactly supposed to be raining: yet then, the weather peoples were only paid to stand in front of a screen and point at various objects anyway.

It was not a heavy rain, but a rain nonetheless, which lowered the efficiency of two of his plans running around in his head by an approximate of ten percent. _Ah, but there is a fwenty-percent chance that I may be able to use this to my advantage._

"It seems, that it is drizzling outside." L said in an observing tone, one hand withdrawn from his pocket to nip lightly on the thumbnail.

Raito made no comment, although he gave him an unconvincing glance, as if saying that they should at least stop somewhere to stay out of the rain until it passes or purchase an umbrella. L simply turned around and placed his left hand in his pocket, his right hand grabbing the fabric by two fingers, ready in the position to snatch another sugar cube any time. He walked in the direction in which they came from, although his mind was not exactly as aware of the path as his feet were.

L was a man of many "bad habits," conveniently phrased quota Raito, and one of which the said brunette man did not know of was his tendency to wander when deep in thought. To any other person walking outside on the street for some non-apparent reason in the rain, which was drizzling at a faster constant, L was just another person with his head down but walking towards a destination in reasonable speed. And Raito, was following him for some non-apparent reason as well.

Of course, one would not suspect that L had no idea where he was going: in occasional times of deep thought, the frontal lobe of the cerebrum would take up more energy and providing a ten-percent increase in efficiency, at the cost of a lack of sixty-percent function in the parietal lobe. As the parietal lobe controlled movement, including walking and a sense of where he was going, Raito was following someone who could just stop in the middle of the street while the cars were zooming past. And of course, that meant Raito would be 'fortunate' enough to fall over drenched in blood right next to the famous detective.

"Ryuzaki?" Raito asked, but the other, trying to figure how the past actions in the cafe connects to the Kira case and Raito's percentage of being Kira, paied no attention to the mention of his pseudonym.

Raito stopped, giving L an observable glance. Raito did not particularly have anything to speak of in mind that would not draw the topic of speech being Kira, but he just wanted to see if the other would react; it was strange, that although L was always aloof and quiet whilst walking, this was the first time that said person seemed inattentive. Shrugging mentally, Raito continued to follow L, growling at the fact that the small drizzle was coming down a bit more than he would have liked; his hair was a bit damp, and there were various spots that had been infected with the possibly polluted water.

It was silent, L lost in his thoughts, and Raito following for at least a good ten minutes, before Raito wondered why exactly they were walking up and down the same street.

x x x x

_You're slipping._

No, he was not; L was eighty-six percent certain of that: although the rain pour had increased by approximately seventy-one percent, the possibilities of him slipping had not changed due to the friction of the cement he was walking on and the design of the bottom of his sandals. He would be twenty-three percent more likely to slip, though, had he been wearing socks. Especially those that Raito enjoyed wearing, some mixture between cotton and silk.

_Not that slipping._

Oh?

_you're straying from the case._

He supposed, that yes, he was. Yes, he was- being caught up with the irrelevant, other objects that served as a fine blockade in Kira's favor. _Raito-kun had not tried to stop me either, earlier in that store... either because it is a challenge, or because it would be a distraction from the case? If it is a challenge, then I would presume that thirty-five percent would be due to Raito-kun's slightly childish nature, and fifty-six percent of his intention would be Kira-related. If it is a distraction, then there is eighty-percent chance it is Kira-related, to delude the detective from the case, and only twenty-percent that Raito-kun would be doing something to imply a break from work on a friendly basis. Either way, the percentage that Raito-kun is Kira, shall rise by point six three percent.Yet, it does not do in my favor to have the percentage at such a high level... I would indeed be in turmoil if Raito-kun is actually, in fact, Kira..._

_Slipping. _

_Stick to the case, the fact that he is your friend has nothing to do with it. __Neither does your questionably-secret feelings for him._

_In that case... _

pause.

_Feelings?_

Mental debates always aided L's headache, which was obtained from the loud horns of the trucks accross the street. Desperate to escape the now harshly-pouring rain, which he presumed were zero-point seven percent acidic due to the global warming and such related items, said vehicles were in quite a jam as two collided in an inappropriate manner to the traffic light.

"Ryuzaki, where are we going?" Raito asked, passing _Paradise Bakery _ a total count of four times. Wait; make that five.

L chose not to answer him, but the elongation of his voice in that question rather than just his name had snapped him out of deep-thought mode, and he shifted sharply in the opposite direction, his head still partially down as he slid a red sugar cube into his mouth. He shuffled under the pitter-patters of the rain; a victim of being soaked for all too long as it was difficult to see the road while droplets were falling spontaneously from his hair.

L wanted to say something to Raito- something, anything, to break the uncanny, uncomfortable silence. Of course, that was much easier said than done... or perhaps not, considering the double meaning of that phrase. _I can't be direct,_ L concluded, his hand already at another sugar cube while the one in his mouth was not even halfway melted. _Being direct would only mean that I would fall into his trap, which I certainly must avoid; for being the social person that he is, Raito-kun as a three percent chance of triumphing over my argument if said argument was direct . However, being indirect, he would have an easier option to accuse me of accusing him that he is Kira. Either way is a roadblock for speech..._

_Raito-kun has the ability to deceive and manipulate, and under those circumstances upon finding the Death Note, I would loose more information than I can gain with this new-found evidence. The shinigami... Rem, she is connected with Raito to some extent. Then... is this a trap as well? Does Raito-kun know that I have the Death Note, and has had contact with Rem? That percentage... has risen to thirty-one point seven percent. The percentage that this finding of the convenient Death Note is seventy-eight percent. However.. what does it all mean?_

_Is Raito-kun, by giving me this opportunity to explore the Death Note, mean that he wants the possibility of being Kira to increase? Confirm the twenty-three percent chance that he enjoys seeing the 'great' L endure frustration after finding out the person he has suspected so much is actually innocent? Or is it the less than two-percent chance that Raito-kun is indeed Kira, and wants to be caught for a reason linked to a plan that I have not concluded to yet?_

_It is suspicious..._

_but if the finding of the Death Note is purely coincidence?_

_It is.. frustrating._

_However, I cannot exclude the fact that Raito knows of Rem's existence. And that he knows that I have had some sort of interaction with the shinigami. This is troubling indeed..._

"Ryuzaki, where are we going?" Raito asked once more, confirming that L was actually leading him to a location that would, hopefully, be out of this rather dreadful downpour, and that the detective was not wandering around for who-knows what and how long.

L had half the mind to answer him. That half was the portion that sympathized for Raito's position in the situation, clearly drenched in water and being dragged outside for an investigation as the suspect. That half was also the portion that felt something of friendship, and perhaps, possibly, the small percentage of something else that he had yet to decipher, for the said man following him.

The other half, of course, was the logical side. With L being the mysterious detective, genius mastermind, ever-so-secretive, L; the logical side always had a seventy-three percent greater impact than the non-logical side, therefore his answer remained unspoken.

At Raito's silence and lack of repetition of the question, L's logical side concluded that the question was not poised in order to discover the location, but rather than to pique a conversation. Conversations were L's weak points: he preferred observations to that annoying factor in which one had to open their mouth and converse with another, thoughtless and risky information flowing, possibly information that determined between innocent and guilty, life and death.

_He realizes that you are weak in upholding conversations, thus by attempting to create one shows that he is trying to obtain information from you. _L realized, taking another sugar cube from the now half-empty and still quite-packed box. It was a light blue sugar cube, one of his preferred colors of liking, as he held onto the cube for a few seconds, before feeling it melt onto his tongue like the cubes before it.

_And if this information is of Rem, the possession of the Death Note will be revealed. Perhaps Raito-kun knows of the death note... his percentage of being Kira are eighty-nine percent. I am ninety-seven percent positive that the Death Note is the weapon that Kira uses. However, I do not believe that this Death Note has a factual page on the Internet, or at least I am positive that shinigami do not. Perhaps then.. some myths are factual due to the creation of said myths themselves?_

_Then Kira may all-together be god. After all, if there are death gods, killer notebooks, what is there to omit a human with supernatural powers and a desire to punish those whom have sinned? _

_And that makes Raito-kun all the more suspicious..._

_It is frustrating._

_It would be convenient if the reaper had offered powers of telepathy, as opposed to the ability to recognize the name and lifespan of a person for the sake of their death._ L noted, stopping short to turn around, onyx eyes meeting chocolate-caramel ones in confusion and acknowledgement. _If there is a nineteen-percent certainty of the twenty-three percent possibility of assurance that I can recognize tall of Raito-kun's actions in the mental state, then I would be able to understand his thoughts with a twenty-seven percent clarity. However, given Raito-kun's mind is much more secluded than that of the average person, possibly relating to myself, then to view his mind would be a road of two intersections._

Raito stared back at L, who had stopped and looked at him with no apparent reason. Their eyes met, and all Raito could see was a thought process of sorts; L was not focusing on Raito, but rather the whole of him as a thought, into the calculations of his vast mind.

_It's frustrating._

_It's all so frustrating... the Kira case, Raito-kun... everything._

_If the intersection between A and B meet, then crossroad A shall have a five percent possibility of showing certainty that Raito-kun is thinking of distractions to shield his mind. As thinking of distractions go, it is of major importance to him and would be vital to his situation and being, bumping up the percentage that he might be Kira. However, there is always the consideration of the sixty-percent possibility of crossroad B. Crossroad B states that crossroad A's accusations are false and there is a wall as a deceiving manner, for some reason that is non-apparent at the moment. However, if the factor that Raito-kun knows that if I could look into his mind and think that distractions are to Raito-kun's advantage, he would provide no distractions and possibly lead me to think that he is Kira, but that would be a false lead where he has a plan to avoid the factor of crossroad C-_

_Frustrating._

L had an urge to just sit down on the concrete and meditate, or something likewise to rid his mind of the complications. He was not sure what was wrong with him, for adding in crossroad C seemed like a simple idea, but something was apparently fumbling with his train of thought. In fact, said train of thought had not been clear since _that. _

_That? __Oh, you were referring to the session of three minutes you had kissing your suspect and friend while completely unfocused on the case?_

He needed some sugar, a large dose preferably, and those cubes were not helping in the slightest.

"The destination is the hotel two streets down, which is the location that I have placed a room reservation which will be conveniently accessible until the conclusion of the Kira case and my stay in Japan." L said suddenly, eyes still locked with Raito's, before turning around and speeding up.

Raito grudgingly followed: the rain was not helping to clear his mind from any insensible notions. No, for it he was in a sensible mood, he would have socked the detective in the jaw twenty-minutes ago for the mere sake of suggesting that they walk outside without an umbrella. His clothes were dripping wet.

The continuing seven-minute walk was in silence as Raito followed mindlessly and L, trying to clear his thoughts.

x x x x

"Raito-kun, what do you think of the Kira case so far?" L asked with observation, handing the said young man a towel to dry himself with, for the other was still dripping wet although the both of them had used hair dryers. It was poised as a simple question, one that would not require much thought, but knowing that if the other had a guilty conscience, the reply would be quite complicated and possibly four-percent incomprehensible.

"Pardon?" Raito took the towel and immediately began to apply it to his hair, some strands out of place. His hairstyle was not too badly drenched, but with Raito being a narcissistic (L presumed that with thirty-one possibility) perfectionist, then his hair was possibly one of the most important things to his appearance. "Thank you for the towel."

""Not at all, I do admit that it was my fault that you got wet in the sudden downpour. I could have stopped by a deli and purchased an umbrella." L stood from his forty-percent-more-efficient thinking position and walked over to the sleek black metal-handled refrigerator, pulling lightly to reveal his stash of desserts which tasted best in cooler conditions. Greed-tinted eyes gazing through the multifarious pleasantries which just seemed to call out to him, L could not help but carefully take out three small cakes that he just could not seem to choose from: strawberry shortcake, chocolate whipped-cream ice cream cake, and blueberry swirl cheesecake.

Balancing each carefully, one on each hand and one on his left knee, L hopped towards the middle of the hotel's living room towards the coffee table where Raito and he were to be seated. Raito was half-standing, as if having a mental debate about which flavor to pick and whether or not to help L with carrying the cakes. Wait, that was an incorrect observation. Raito did not enjoy sweets to that particular level to dispute over the flavors.

"I mean to say, what are your opinions on it?" L set down the two in his hand on the table with the elegance of any professional maid, then carefully slid the blueberry swirl cheesecake on his leg to the said table as well, right next to his fork and platter, then taking a seat in his all-too-favorite position.

"Why did you not stop for an umbrella then?" Raito was seated now, finding the velvety chair much more comfortable than he had first anticipated. He was in truth, still a little shocked that L had managed to afford Kanto region's top five-star hotel, and only to stay for the weekends when the team had shorter shifts or left early. He should have expected something likewise; after all, there was all of that money from the numerous crimes he had solved, and Watari drove him to most places in a fancy limousine.

"Cake, Raito-kun?" L asked, knowing all-too-well what the answer would be as he carefully picked up the knife that was already on the table, slicing a moderate slice of strawberry shortcake and placing it onto his platter.

"No thank you, Ryuzaki." Raito knew better than to wonder if L was going to eat all three of the cakes: of course he would, it was L, after all. Who somehow did not gain weight or have diabetes from all of that unhealthy sugar intake.

"My opinions would still be vague, considering your question," Raito said, referring to the Kira-related question that he was asked. Being Kira, it was best play it safe while to wonder and decipher the intentions of what exactly had piqued the sudden interest in the seriousness of the case after what seemed like a morning of foolishness and ... strange things at Starbucks. Not to say he did not enjoy any of it of course..

"I suppose you are correct, Raito-kun, that is quite vague to anyone whom the question may be asked." L raised the fork to his mouth, swirling the whipped cream around his tongue that was previously placed right next to the strawberries. He enjoyed saving the strawberries for last portion of each slice, as they were his favorite part of the cake.

Raito took a sip of the milk tea that he was offered, his eye twitching when he realized that it was all-too-L to have something as simple as milk tea be over-sweetened. It was ridiculous, that it was. He quickly set down the cup as politely as possible and gave L a twitch of a frown. _Bastard. What's with that strange look he's giving me?_

"Does Raito-kun not enjoy his tea?" L asked, generously helping himself to another slice. "I did not purchase an umbrella because I had not realized that Raito-kun did not take a liking to the rain. Personally, I find the rain to be quite a fascinating force of nature."

"I do believe that we're as different as possible, therefore I should not enjoy this 'fascinating force of nature,' as you word it." Raito could not help but feel annoyed. _That _ was his reason? _That _was the reason for getting his many-hundred dollar clothing especially pre-measured and pre-ordered from Abercrombie and Fitch, wet? "And, I told you not to put as much sugar as you put into yours."

"I did not," L scoffed, biting down onto the metal of the fork. "I usually place twelve packs of sugar into my tea, and I have only placed three into yours." At Raito's strange expression, possibly at the possibility of drinking what was more sugar than tea, he continued, "you may pour yourself another cup if you wish, there is more in the kitchen that I have not added sugar to."

"Thanks," Raito muttered, and immediately began to do so. He was thirsty, despite drinking a cup of coffee at Starbucks. Yet then, that was also a good hour or so ago.

"Raito-kun, we are not as different as one may think," L noted, setting down his platter to take a sip of his own milk tea, which had a fine lump of sugar right in the middle. Of course, he did not mind it at all as he used his fork to gently stir the drink, watching in fascination as some of the whipped cream from the metal utensil floated onto the surface of the tea.

"I am almost tempted to quota Shakespeare at the moment," Raito returned after a soft silence, sipping on the not-so sugary tea lightly, running his tongue upon the upper inside rim of the small cup.

"Shakespeare interests me," L said, turning his head to the right at a forty-three degree angle, eyeing the five-sixths remainder of the strawberry shortcake. He picked up the knife and cut into the blueberry swirl cheesecake, generously placing a slice of the alteration onto his platter.

"What I intended to ask you, Raito-kun, by the previous question concerning the Kira case, is actually more of a broad question than specific." He said, twirling the fork with his fingers in a delighted manner at the softness of the cake, replying with a hint of apathy. "That is, to be specific as requested; what is Kira to you?" He counted off the mental checklist; "What do you think of his actions? Are they justified? And, whom would you suspect of being Kira that matches your description, mental and physical, of Kira?"

L apprehended the silence from the other, who was taking a sip of the tea, eyebrows furrowed as if in deep thought. Or frustration, possibly.

"Ryuzaki, despite how I believe your set of questions are another way to heighten your suspision of my being Kira if I were to answer them, I shall answer them nonetheless." Raito concluded that there was no harm in answering: there was no harm in being a little opinionated and slipping some white lies mingled with truths in the response, now was there? Now, if L had known he would be lying, he would not have answered, and if L had known that he would not have answered, then L would not have asked. But as L did ask...

_Good. My seventy-three point two percent chance of Raito-kun staying silent and comprehending this is expected and confirmed. I conclude that he will not try to lie and to view the situation as if he was not Kira, but another detective with the questions posed at him. _L's face was on the cake, hovering over the essence of the delight, but his eyes, onyx and endless if one would look into those orbs, were focused on Raito. His raven locks blocked the other's ability to see where his eyes were looking, and that was to his advantage: L observed the other carefully, watching any change of facial expressions or sparks in those caramel eyes.

_"_To respond to them in respective order..." Raito trailed, taking another sip of the tea. "The first question, I do believe you would have better success asking Misa, as she is definitely more likely to inform you."

A pause.

They both knew that despite Misa's captivity of being accused of the second Kira was not new knowledge to the said idol herself, and knew that Misa was practically a Kira worshipper- she'd have it no other way.

"I would conclude so," he took another bite from the cheesecake, motioning his hand that was not occupied with holding the platter with two fingers in a notion as if leading Raito to continue with his words.

"His actions, I can see how they can be reasonable." Raito knew that lying would not get him anywhere with that question: he did it for a good reason, and if Raito posed the image that he did not understand the reason, then that could be a clue of Kira pretending to act unintelligent and innocent, which would lead to his percentages to rise. "The word is corrupt with criminals and people, and the police force is not enough. You have asked me many things similar to this before, Ryuzaki. What Kira is doing is justice in some eyes and evil in the eyes of others."

"And in your eyes?"

"Given that I am working against Kira, Kira's actions are unjustified."

"Hmm." L took another sip, setting the platter down, giving Raito a careful glance. "And given that you are not, but some ordinary victim of crimes?"

"Then, Kira would be justified, do you not think so?" Raito had wondered about this- if Kira could get L to understand his viewpoint, his ways... L was a force most formidable on Kira's side.

That is- if only the two sides were not out to eliminate each other.

"..." L raised his head, his eyes meeting the other's for any signs of pupil dilation, or signals similar to that of one going on a rant. He spotted none; yet then, it could also possibly be the forty-one percent chance that the suspect was excellent at concealing items. "Continue."

"To some person, perhaps some student, Kira would seem to be injustice and corrupt, possibly abusing what ever power he has in order to, quota, 'create a new world and rule as god.' Immature, possibly so." Raito suppressed a twitch at insulting himself. To insult perfection like that... but he needed to get his point across.

Somehow.. if he could bring L to understand..

"That is, until the fan sites began to pop up. The majority of people enjoy Kira, for the majority of people are those innocent and with pure hearts. They need not worry about the criminals out there whom have done wrong and are imperfect in so many ways. Victims, especially, of criminals believe in Kira. The only opposition I would see is an extremely logical person bound on the book of law."

_Is that an indirect challenge from Kira to L?_ L mused, stirring the fork in his tea. _If Raito-kun is Kira.. and he is making that sort of speech.. then Kira is trying to persuade L to Kira's side. Under those circumstances, I conclude with a forty-seven percent accuracy that Kira's side is weak at the moment, and needs some assistance. However, there is a twenty-seven percent possibility that Kira's side wants me to see and possibly comprehend the reasoning behind their actions. If I, as L, team up with Kira, then there is nothing that can stop 'us.' Knowing this, I would have to conclude that the percentage of Raito-kun as Kira would rise by point five percent. _

_However, I cannot assume that Raito-kun is Kira, and Raito-kun may be saying this out of his own personal opinion. After all, Matsuda-san has taken a liking of sorts towards Kira's reasoning, even after he has taken a definite position in the task force. Matsuda-san is definitely not Kira, for if so, then his percentage is under zero point zero zero one percent. However, he still possesses a sense of justice in Kira's idea as well as against it, possibly as Raito-kun does. That possibility, I presume to be approximately thirty-two or thirty-three percent._

"What makes you believe that you can think for others, Kira-kun?"

Having grown up in Wammy's House with the record-criminal that was not punished by Kira, the infamous B, L understood fully of the deceptions behind manipulation of names. In fact, L thought that he was someone other than his own self on several occasions. He ad all-too-many times experienced the falseness of that haunting voice, cooing and telling him that L was not L; that L was someone else, with most of the times as their names and roles reversed. L was all too-familiar in those experiences and could not help but feel as if a weight of some sorts had been lifted upon his mind when he had heard that B was missing from the orphanage from Roger many years back.

Nonetheless, perhaps it was a tactic that would prove useful.

In this case, it would give an advantage; _If Raito-kun believes that he is Kira, then one of two things may happen. Either the seventy-five percent chance that if Raito-kun is actually Kira under the influence, and thinks along the lines as well as acts upon Kira's actions, then getting 'Kira' to talk about the case would be an elementary subject. Raito-kun, AKA Kira, would also provide information that is most resourceful. _

_However, there is the thirty-percent chance that Raito-kun, pretending to be Kira, is not actually Kira. Ah, but then I shall question Raito-kun, as Kira, about his actions and observe how he replies and his method of thinking. If the replies and thinking do not match up with Kira's said replies and thinking, regardless of whether he is a Kira supporter or not and his information on the Death Note which has aided this recently-discovered string of calculations, then Raito-kun will be considered innocent with his percentage dropping. _

_This scenario also has a five-percent chance of failing. However, if it does succeed, I will be six-percent closer or further in proving that Raito-kun is Kira by suspicion. This six percent may also affect some other factors..._

"I do not think for others, I simply make references," Raito frowned, then added quickly as if on impulse, "and I'm not Kira."

"Then, what type of person would you assume Kira would be, mentally and physically, if you were not Kira?"

"I am not Kira. My opinion has nothing to do with the actual evidence, as after all, assumptions are just that."

"That is true," L drank the last of his sweetened tea, placing down the knife. "Kira-kun, do you mind pouring me some more tea, only ten packets of sugar this time?"

"I'm not Kira!" Raito glared, more in defiance than aggrivation. _He can hear me. What is he playing at?_ "You don't have proof that I am Kira, and you will never find proof that I am Kira. Because I'm. Not. Kira."

"Of course not, Kira-kun."

_Perhaps, because you believe I do not believe in the existence of the Death Note? _L surmised, placing down his fork. He had eaten less than he had anticipated, frowning at the leftover food; he had not even the chance to touch the ice-cream cake. Well, technically it was not leftover food, as he would continue to eat it throughout the day. Cake was something he ate in a large portion whenever his mind was heavy or clouded.

Now they had been clear, and there was no effect anymore of that delicious food; and with L craving it so as well. Though, he did remember Watari telling the staff of the hotel to not place any cake inside his fridge if it was gone until the upcoming week: the limit, platoniclly, sucked. L carefully reached to hold the cake, in preparation to send the lovelies to the fridge.

Key phrase: in preparation to.

"Say that again!" Raito had grabbed both of his hands, glaring intensely. The towel had slipped off his shoulder and landed with a soft _thump_ on the chair that he was sitting on, as the current position was a semi-standing one.

"Of course not, Kira-kun." L repeated; immediately jumped to his left, dodging the fist that would have come into contact with his jaw, which was still a flushed pink and slightly red from earlier. "There is no reason to become suspiciously defensive about it."

"I am not suspiciously defensive about anything," Raito bit his tongue as he readied his arm for another go at the detective's head, glaring in defiance. _No, you're just planning. You're just messing with my head. I won't let you. I. Won't. Let. You. _"Besides, how can I not get defensive if everything you talk about all day is that case? I thought this was the weekend! I thought that you had let the investigation team off for a break to clear their minds. Does that not imply to you too, you damn hypocritical bastard?"

"Perhaps I do," L replied calmly, dodging another swing at him. His only regret at the moment was that the cake would have a high possibility of being a victim of their little banter. Sigh. Once again, the poor, delicious, sweet, dessert did not have a chance.

_Raito-kun would not loose control like this. He is planning something. However, if the seventy-eight percentile be that he recognizes that I know that he is planning something, then his course of action would change to dismay my presumptions. However, since I know that, then my best plan of action leads to the observation of Raito-kun's actions._

"Listen, Ryuzaki," Raito sighed, his composure regained and with a look on his face that L could not decipher. It was almost as if he was showing a feeling of sympathy, but knowing Raito; it definitely wasn't. It was an expression of something he could not decipher, and L knew that something had sparked in the others' mind which led to a plan involving L. _Then, my best option, with forty-seven percentage of working, would be to carefully observe to recognize the plan. After doing so, there is a eighty-one percent of a formidable relationship plan._

He spoke as if in woe, "I am your friend, after all."

L glanced with his head tilted above the usual position, wary of the speech. There was something about Raito's voice- it was suddenly softer. Not the delighted type of soft, and not the whispering type of soft, but rather the pissed-and-hissing type.

"I apologize for any rash actions, but feel that it is my duty as your friend to remove your mind from the Kira case even for the shortest amount of time, for clearly the case is affecting you in a negative manner if you are having illusions that I am Kira." Raito slowly walked towards L, their gazes locked and unmoving.

"Ah, but Raito-kun, I think of the Kira case all the time, from the start of the day until the moment I sleep, if at all, during some nights." L would have narrowed his eyes had they not been caught by those caramel orbs. There was just _something_ about the other's eyes, something he could not decipher.

That, was problematic.

"Are you certain?" Raito was approximately two feet away from L, tilting his head slightly in a challenging manner, the eye contact continuous.

"Yes." L replied, too quickly for his liking. He noticed, _there is something about his eyes.._

_What are you doing? Step back. Don't let him come any closer._

_But I do not mind at all..._

"Hmm, let's see what we can do to change that, shall we?" Raito finally broke the eye contact, listing off with his fingers, "if we were to play tennis as a form of relaxation, my winning would only lead to your suspicions of Kira's competitive nature, bringing my percentage up. If we were to play chess, you would believe that you were playing Kira, and that every harmless little movie was like a challenge to your authority and status. If we were to read a book, for instance, then you would possibly connect every little detail with the current case."

_Those are not lies,_ L knew that it was exactly what he would do. After all, how could he possibly think of the Kira case when the prime suspect, a mass-murderer by some supernatural force, was in the same room as him?

"As your friend, and your_ best friend_," Raito let his hand fall to his sides. "It is in my greatest interest to make sure such a _friend_ does not over-exhaust himself. That would be quite a tragedy."

_what is he up to?_ There was nothing from the preceding moments that attributed to Raito's current behavior; nothing at all. _I recognize a forty-eight percent chance that Raito-kun is attempting to introduce some new form of distraction, and I am seven percent certain that it is something which will work to his benefit. Therefore, regardless of what ever he thinks of, I shall resist what ever idea is presented. Raito-kun, with ninety-percent possibility of knowing that, will add persistence and reasons of why the presented idea is acceptable. I, knowing that, will speak of the reasons of why the idea is unacceptable before he states his reasons._

_But what if he..._

"L..."

That was the first time that he had called L by his name.

Not an alias.

But L.

It felt.. delightful to hear his name in a non-hating manner, and yet, hectic at the same time due to the close connection with his true name.

"I have a suggestion to help you focus on something else." Raito leaned closer, as the space between them was barely a foot.

The hotel room was not miniature like the spare room for L on late investigation nights at all; no, this one was much larger with even a balcony in-between two finely-bordered windows, the panes reflecting light like the shard of some jewel. It was such a vast area, especially with the large empty space between the front door and the seating area, but it just felt so _small_.

_What are you doing?_

"Kira-kun..." L knew something was strange. It was not exactly about the situation of the Kira case connecting to Raito's actions like he had wanted to have guttural feelings about, but rather about himself. It was strange; he suddenly felt as if the temperature in the room had risen a good three or four degrees. _It is still raining outside_, he noted, as he peeked a glance at the slightly open window where the rain did not seep in. _And yet, it is not at all of a mildly cool temperature in the room at the moment..._ _this fact defies the climate exchange of temperatures yet maintaining the range of possible degrees inside a single room, changing the degrees by thirty percent. Then, I would presume that the reason that the room is suddenly warm is due to Raito-kun's actions, somehow, with that possibility of eighty-eight point nine percent._

"Don't call me that." Raito moved closer as L began to subconsciously take steps back. That is, until his foot felt the hard and slightly roughed up surface in contrast to the fine, warm layer that was the rich carpeting: the wall. With a pleasant selection of wallpaper. He had backed up onto the wall in approximately equal distance between the previous seating area and the large, bulky, wooden wide screen television set.

_Move left, right, anywhere. There is a ninety-eight percentage that you will regret doing something if you don't move now._

_I can't.._

L felt paralyzed, and not only because he was trapped between two objects. It was something about Raito, something he could not comprehend. L learned that incomprehensible things were better left that way; curiosity killed the cat after all, but as a detective it was beneficial to at least poke and prod at said incomprehensible things.

"Kira-kun."

"I said, don't call me that."

_There is a ninety-six percent chance that Raito-kun is using the method that was best planned against him. The best choice of action is to, with forty-seven percentage of success rate, kick him. The second best choice of action is to, with thirty-five percent success rate, walk away and set into a discussion of Kira. After all, the percentages and calculations must have changed by now, as Raito-kun's behavior clearly indicates that he is trying to place the mind off the Kira case for a reason. Perhaps not a-_

"Kir-mmph!"

It was then, that Logical-L had fled.

Again.

Of course, Logical-L would not have been able to approach anything that occurred afterwards, for the course of actions were completely illogical. Nonsensical, unreasonable, and Logical-L would proudly admit that Logical-L had no partaking in the ridiculous affair of events that had a thirteen point four percent chance to muddle with future calculations in the proceeding five or six hours, of that he was twenty-one percent certain of.

He didn't mind the dismissal of the more logical side of his brain.

All L could comprehend was that the constantly-decreasing gap between them had closed, detective and suspect, L and Kira, the sweets-loving man with countless reprimanded habits and the perfectionist teen with a narcissistic obsession;

and there was a moisture on his lips.

_Now who's seducing whom?_

The words taunted him, as L felt that same feeling from before rise. He was not sure what exactly it was, having lacked a social life as many of the Orphanage children did, but it was oddly uncomfortable. He felt as if the temperature in the room had risen again, and wondered if it would still do so to a ridiculous degree.

"M' not... Kira..." Raito murmured, breaking the slight lip contact and sliding his tongue on L's bottom lip, with teasing intention. It lingered for a few moments near the corner of his mouth, before Raito's tongue darted to the upper lip, tracing every portion of the rose-colored skin. His thin fingers brushed against the detective's jaw, butterfly touches against the bruised, slightly purple-tinted mar where his fist had connected with previously.

L, apart from the short session in that coffee place barely a few hours ago, had never been properly kissed. Not a kiss on the cheek, or a peck on the forehead by someone who saw him as a child or a caretaker, but a kiss by someone who cared for him. _Or the case with Raito-kun is, pretend to care._

L's lips were slightly parted from the past speech, a rather incoherent speech at that. Raito traced around the small opening, dipping his tongue inside before pulling out, tracing the detective's lips once more. Having done so with more girls than he would have liked, Raito slowly moved his tongue vertically on the middle of L's lips, licking slowly whilst speeding up at the conclusion of each lick with the similar fashion of some sort of canine, before tracing the tongue right under L's upper lip; pleading for entrance. But of course, Raito never pleaded for anything; the act was simply most effective amongst the girls he had kissed before, multiple numbers of which names he could not remember.

_What are you doing? You're supposed to be seducing him.. not the other way around.._

He didn't care for the voices in his head; it seemed as if L had lost all of his self-control as he opened his mouth wide, cheeks flushed and panting, tongue aligned perfectly against his bottom teeth, curved in anticipation. Welcoming the the heated tongue into his mouth, roaming around it and the teasing licking continued, he managed to mutter out, "you're..still..Kira.."

"I am..not.." Raito departed his tongue from the wet cavern, a thin trail of saliva dripping from the edge of L's mouth, dropping onto a small spot on his shirt. He placed one hand on the wall above L's head, something incredulously simple to do as the other always slouched and was not a fan of straightening his back any time soon, even when in a cornered position. Raito felt something... a twinge of _something_ at the bottom of his stomach, which uncomfortably reminded him of the times where he was forced to sing on stage in chorus in third and fourth grade, unpleasant times for the young prodigy. Choosing to ignore it, he could not help but notice how _vulnerable_ L looked at the moment, onyx eyes wide and face flushed, knees slightly bent and completely _willing_.

"There is nothing you can do.. to dissuade my thinking.. that you are as close to Kira as one... can possibly be." _He's trying. Raito-kun's trying to focus my attention on something else as to not notice the case. However, in this situation I can safely presume that if he is Kira, then this action will cause a downfall on my part. That is valid with seventy-two percent possibility, a percentage against me. Therefore, the best choice of action is to resist him or-_

"Mmph.."

Raito had pressed his lips onto the others' once more, this time meeting for longer than a short, fleeting second.

_Push him off. There is a eighty-nine point eight percent chance that this will lead to something regrettable, and that is with seventy-nine point six percent possibility. _

As Logical-L had gone on vacation, the remainder of L's mental thoughts were quickly overcome by a jolt of pleasure as he felt as Raito press up against him. He felt the slick tongue enter his damp mouth, roaming around to meet his own, tracing along the edges of the soft flesh, intertwined as if letting go was not an option.

_This is going to lead to something that I will regret... I confirm that with ninety-three percent certainty._

_No.. I may be able to use this to my advantage. If the three percent remains that I am able to call him Kira-kun... but it is only three percent._

Raito allowed his tongue to linger against L's for a split second before pulling out slowly, in that teasing, playing manner. L felt something wet brush against his ear and recognized it as the other's mouth changing locations, feeling the wetness slick over his lobe, and could not help but let out a small mewl like a kitten.

"Kira-kun.."

"I'm Raito, L." The other whispered, the hand that was not on the wall now caressing the detective's soft raven locks, trailing with a languid speed, feather-soft, to the white shirt that L had owned so many of.

"N-no.." L's breath hitched as he felt the tongue swirl around the tips of his earlobe, teeth softly nibbling on the cartilage. "You're.. K-Kira.." He suppressed a moan when Raito's tongue flicked in expertise, then moved back to claiming his lips. L could not tell what was more frustrating: the fact that L could not reject the situation because it captivated him so, the fact that his logical self had fled and his well-crafted plan was working against him, or the fact that the damn Kira suspect was playing with him, teasing him in such a manner.

"Kira-kun," He repeated, more pronounced, yet shuddering under those feather-light whimsical touches that danced upon his skin, Raito's left hand trailing along his neck to his slightly exposed collarbone. "Y-you can't do this.."

"As your _best friend_, and certainly not Kira, I'm sure you have no objection to," Raito suppressed a smirk, murmuring.

L felt the other tilt his head and push onto him with greater force as the kiss deepened, and he could not suppress the moan that was threatening in his throat. _He's Kira. Raito-kun is Kira. This is wrong._

_But it felt so right.._

"If I am... not Kira.." Raito murmured, still pressed against his soft lips which tasted of strawberry, sweet as those things that he ate every so often. It was not as repulsive as he had thought, for there was just _something_ about it; something that made Raito feel as if his pants were too tight, something that he could just not feel when with the other female counterparts that he publicly dated. "Will you... submit?"

Entwined in the heated flavor of apple cider from Raito's mouth, and with the logical, sensible, rational side of his mind already on what ever vacation that said side of his mind went on whenever the case may be, his answer was on impulse, on the hidden-away box that was labelled the emotions and feelings of L, on the current feeling of need.

"_Yes... Kira-kun."_


	7. Encounter

A/N: First lemon.. GAAAAAHHHHHHH!! Is the scene too fast? Are they too OOC? Does the description suck? Does the sentences seem too disconnected? Is I UBER FAIL?? -runs around in squares, parabolas, ellipses, and whatnot- err, sorry this is one day later than I had anticipated, I was doing some major revisions. MAJOR revisions.

disclaimer and warning in ch 1. Ch warning: **this chapter can be considered as PWP (porn without plot). If that is not your cup of tea, please click the back button or patiently wait for the next continuing chapter. Thank you.**

x x x x

lydia-chan: Thanks, rawr :'3. Haha, I know right, things would be much simpler.  
firefly353: lawls-ness. It's nice to know great minds think alike. :'D  
fouloldron: Le gasp, you can see the future? (cough spoiler cough) thanks :'P  
Nyu-chan: Oh my. Someone's getting excited, aren't we? x3 -gives more tissue boxes-  
animegirl13: A stamp? Why thank you -adds it to stamp collection-  
amaitoru: Oh yes, yes he did. ;3 sankyuu  
yanri cake: Cake is yum as well X'3. sankyuu  
azu-chan: Waiii, thank you X'3 I feel all floaty and stuff.  
OneWhoSitsWithTheTurtles: -bows- Thanks very much :' 3 The time line is right after Misa forefeits the Note, and Raito doesn't.  
Loreena: Don't we all? ;') thanks  
UiStar0304: Thanks muchly, have fun X'D

x x x x

Chapter 7: Encounter

x x x x

_"Yes... Kira-kun."_

"Ah, but I am not-" Raito began again that that oh-so-seductive voice, sending shivers down L's spine. His caramel eyes radiated of a lack of clarity, clouded over by...

lust.

"Shut up and kiss me." L leaned forward, unsure of whether it was the seducing voice of the auburn-haired man or his own confusion at the situation that had insinuated that impulse, the hands that were previously at his side pulling Raito closer to him than was possible their bodies touching, tongues in a battle for dominance. Being inexperienced yet the quick leaner that he always was, he entered Raito's mouth, exploring the humid cavern with his tongue, tracing the others' lips in the teasing motion that he was subjected to previously.

"L.." Raito pushed against the detective, the hand against the wall leaving the said surface as L felt a tugging at the bottom of his shirt. With a split moment, said shirt was pulled over his head and his pale torso exposed, the discarded shirt landing with a small _thump_ next to the armchair not too far away from them.

"It's Ryuzaki." L decided that if Raito wanted to be stubborn, then so could he. If the twenty-three point four possibility stated true that the name of Raito was used in accordance with the pseudonym that L was undeniably more connected with, Ryuzaki, and that the facade of Kira was used as his facade of the letter L; then it was all too simple to see that Raito accepted the role of 'Kira.'

Whether that equaled to a willing concept or not, L was fifty-one percent certain that the said action would attribute to Raito's percentage in the manner that, if Kira, Raito would strongly refuse to be called so. However, there was a point five percent greater chance that given the same situation, Raito would accept the more natural name to himself of Kira, and continuing their said actions.

_However, it has not been brought to my attention that Raito-kun has ever had any type of intimate intercourse with his past close-relationship female friends, and that is negative with the case of Misa-san. It is unconfirmed if Raito-kun is interested in the role play factor as one of many sexual preferences during such acts, although such a percentage is only fifteen point eight two... _

"Nnh..." Raito felt those slim, pale hands cupping his face, brushing his lips before making their way to his pure-silk tie, tugging gently at the perfectly done knot. The crimson red fabric slid down his casual top with elegance as it unraveled to the floor soundlessly. L fumbled with the shirt buttons, curving his bitten fingernails to slowly push said buttons out of the cloth holes in a suggestive manner. Keeping an eye on the auburn haired Yagami prodigy, L placed the hand that was not unbuttoning Raito's shirt on his said hair, stroking the chestnut-tinted locks and admiring the soft feeling. "I don't care for any alias.." Raito muttered, slowly licking the detective's cheek as the other flushed. "You're L."

"But of course, Kira-kun." L had finished unbuttoning the third button, those tricky things with elaborate and intricate designs that were difficult to visualize, embedded onto the glass-like plastic circles, when he recognized two hands upon his arms. L lifted his head, caramel-chocolate eyes obsidian-onyx ones.

"Would Kira not have the leading role then?"

His voice dripped of seduction.

L sensed his arms jerk back as Raito held them by his sides, pinned to the wall by a firm grip. _So is that a confession? Or.. for the sake of this interaction? Is he... evaluating me?_

"Ahh..." L gasped audibly as he experienced a wetness on his collarbone, knowing it was that skilled tongue as a few thin trails of saliva dripped onto his baggy jeans, slowly seeping through the denim. He was completely captivated as he felt the grip on his arms loosen, and hands upon his shoulders, with Raito biting his lower lip that hurt slightly from the numerous kisses before.

_No... what am I doing? My plan only had a two-percent chance of failing... the odds were against him. I should be the one-- He shouldn't be getting to me like this-_

_"Would Kira not have the leading role then?"_

L could not help but feel disgusted at himself for being so vulnerable and weak, losing to the enemy on his own carefully-crypt plan, as a moan escaped his mouth. His left nipple was engulfed with the warmth of Raito's cavern, and the gentle sucking sensation along with a hand that tugged at the neglected pink nub, did nothing to aid his no-longer rational mind. It was then and there, that he realized the loophole to his plan: and it was his lack of experience.

_I have not encountered a case that would require a process such as this... of that I am ninety-nine percent sure despite accounts of all previous situations. Raito-kun would know more of this activity than I, and said such knowledge is the only thing that is preventing me from fully exploiting the advantage of the situation. As that is clearly not happening at the moment..._

"N-no.. get off," If only he had realized this... he bit his lips to silence the moan that would have emitted from his mouth once more as Raito bit down on his left nipple, hard. It was painful; he wondered why blood was not pouring from the bitten area, but he questioned himself upon his sanity for nothing was there to atone towards the tightening of his all-too loose jeans at the action.

"I think not, L." Raito smirked, "you wanted this didn't you? I can see it in your eyes. You wanted it from the moment we met. Being around those misfortunate, brainless, foolish girls for so long... I can sense your lust." He brought up the timid fingers that were at L's sides, licking them slowly as the other shuddered.

Had he really? _Had I been subconsciously lusting over him for so long? Had I shown that hungry feeling in my supposedly blank eyes every time I would glance at him, those time frequent, without my knowledge? That.. the percentage is unclear. Was it because I have somehow developed this lov- _

_Wait._

_What am I thinking?_

_Illogical._

A strange sensation washed over him, possibility equivalent to the delight to the tasting of his favorite flavor of cake, but in a completely different way altogether. Being a teenager who was strange in the way not only of an ingenious mind but also of a lack of hormone action, the years that he should have gone out every night like a 'normal' teenage male were catching up to him as his breath hitched once more when Raito returned to sucking on the other piece of the exposed skin tinted red. He didn't know what was going on, not in terms of what was being done to him, but the thought of why exactly his body was reacting to the feather-soft butterfly touches and hot mouth of his friend, rival, classmate, co-worker, suspect..._Kira... _But... _I suppose there is nothing wrong with having some self-satisfaction once in a while. After all, there is still time to re-compromise the plan._

_This could indeed work to my advantage, of that I have forty-seven point two percent certainty. Given that Raito-kun has failed to give Amane-san_ _a return of greeting or affection within my evaluation of the ninety-two percent occasions that they are together, and that whenever Raito-kun has shown a seventy-one percent configuration of speech of how Amane-san's love is one-sided whenever the conversation somehow involves her. Also given, with ninety-nine point two percent chance that previous to the presence of Amane-san, Raito-kun has not yet been intimate with another person yet, there is a forty-nine point six percent likelihood that this current experience will aid to benefit. _

"How does it feel, L?" Raito murmured, licking L's right cheek and using his hands to tug and squeeze at the other's exposed nipples once more, which were hardening with the coldness from the semi-open window and those said, teasing, skilled hands.

_My plan is s-still t-there..nnh. _L shuddered at the warmth of Raito's fingers, biting down a gasp at the sharp pain he felt as Raito gave an exceptionally hard tug. _I'll just... seventy-eight p-percent..ahh... that R-Raito-kun will...be seduced by... m-my actions... as submissive... nnh...t-that..he will not..suspect.. it is...fifty-one point sev-... _

"Hmm?" Raito was satisfied- his retaliation plan was going along quite smoothly. In fact, he could almost not believe his luck that L had not considered the accursed (to the detective's case, of course) possibility of twenty-five years of bottled-up sexual frustration to delay his original planning of actions. Friskily, he ceased roaming his hands upon L's chest and leaned closer, if that was even possibly given the proximity and position of the two of them. He cupped the visible bulge forming in front of the other's jeans, content when the bulge only grew and hardened under his slight touch.

"I wonder what happens if I do this," Raito whispered, beginning to slowly and tauntingly stroke L's clothed length. He began to feel blood rush down _there_ on his own body at the sight of L's adorably flushed face, mouth open and panting. He was just so _rapeable_.

_Adorable? _Raito mentally frowned at his choice of words, if even in thought. There was no way that scrawny, pasty, exotic... unique..rare..attractive... figure.. _this is ridiculous _he noted, as well as to the visible tent showing on his pants from a glimpse of L's face. _He is quite unique... and adorable in his own way, those endless onyx eyes and the bags around them ... like a panda?_

L growled as if to respond to his mental statement as Raito mentally shook his head, focusing on the task at hand. _Ah yes, the wonderfully fortunate turn of events._

Raito's free hand started to be occupied with the button of the other's baggy denim jeans. It was just all too pleasing to have his half-assed plan work to such a well extent, with L vulnerable such as so, _and why does he look so damn cute with his tongue out like that, blushing like some schoolgirl?_

No, Raito was pretty sure that he did not just think that.

_There is a ninety-two percent chance that Raito-kun is observing to his advantage upon a situation in which... oh. _L gasped before quickly biting his all-too-abused tongue at the noise, knowing that any sound he emitted would be considered a weakness; something that, despite the situation, he did not want to reveal to be possible. L was not supposed to have a weakness; there was not supposed to be a vulnerable spot..

_In circumstances such as these...as Raito-kun would probably word this situation as if he were...nnh.. in my position... 'fuck that.'_

"S-Stop it..." L bit his tongue harder as he felt the zipper of his pants becoming undone, and the said pants falling to the ground, the fabric still touching his feet as he realized that the clothing only fell up to a little past his knees. He eyed Raito, the other's every movement, realizing that the said other was not actually doing anything but _teasing him_. Suddenly, the game became much more agonizing and provoking than he had anticipated.

"Stop what?"

_Well,_ L reasoned, swallowing hard to control his sporadic breathing, _given that I may die at any given time, and have a ninety-nine point seven percent possibility of dying during this case by the ninety-two percent chance of Kira and close-enough percentage of Kira being Raito-kun; I might as well get laid. Even if that means he tops. I suppose.._

L was pretty sure that his tongue was bleeding from biting so hard to restrain the noise from his betraying body, rising from his throat. He tasted the salty copper liquid and immediately withdrew his abused organ from his teeth, deciding that biting his bottom lip had less chances of his tasting blood if he chewed open the soft skin. _I shall re-compromise and recalculate the entire statistics and planning, possibly atoning to Rem's knowledge while Raito-kun sleeps. As, I am quite positive with ninety-one percent certainty that eighty-seven percent of people who have sexual intercourse or anything similar fall asleep afterwards. __That, and the bulky possibility that due to my performance, Raito-kun will actually be seduced in another reproach to the manner._

"Stop it," was L's only response, words muttered through sharp intakes of breaths and his teeth ceasing to leave his bottom lip, chewing a bright red that was visible on his rose-colored lips. As if speaking more brought upon pain. It did hurt in fact; he recognized the sensation as breathlessness- the way that his cock was being stroked, vigorously yet with multiple delays in the acceleration compartment behind the undergarment that was yet to be removed.

"Stop what?" Raito repeated. He was satisfied at the desperation in L's voice, one hand touching L's feathery-soft raven locks and the other using one thumb to stroke L's clothed erection.

"Stop teasing! Hurry up and fuck me already!" L growled, knowing that if he had any mental consciousness at the time, he would not have said such an impulsive and irrational thing, his legs feeling weak. He was feeling extremely aroused, as if his erection did not just scream that factor, as being both inexperienced and a virgin would possibly attribute to the fact that he detested Raito at the moment for making him wait, those fingers ceasing playful touches when L was at his peak. Raito smirked once more, pulling down L's undergarment in a daunting manner, the impassivity of the action causing L to hiss in exasperation, as the piece of fabric eventually fell down quietly down to his disregarded jeans.

L felt exposed, and in more ways than one. It did not only feel like an invasion of privacy because it was, physically, but also due to the factor that no one had seen him like so before. L could not care less about what other people thought of him, like his dress attire or constantly-messy hair when he received the comments from random passerby when he walked outside occasionally to get cakes. Nonetheless, he was quite self-conscious about the things that he could not control, such as his body's strange paleness, reaction to Raito's current touches, and exposure of his genitalia towards someone whom he suspected would rather have him dead.

"Nnh..!" L winced as Raito dragged the hand that was playing with his hair to the small of his back, fingers giving what he suspected was a massage of sorts, the other hand using an index finger to brush at the tip of his cock. He was so hard that it hurt, and the swiping away of his own hands from the exposed length was not helping.

"With the rare possibility of this happening... I think not." The brunette grinned sadistically. Raito was quite sure that had he been a cat, he would have purred at the desperation in L's voice. Who would have thought, the world's three greatest detectives that was one person working more hours of his life than possible, the insomniac that he was stuck with working on the Kira case, the renounced genius and emotionless source of intelligence, begging him?

It was there and then, that L was one-hundred percent certain that Raito was evil. Pure evil, and especially when Raito had pressed his erection against his own, slowly unbuckling the belt and fumbling with the button of his pants. The prodigious student managed to throw his belt, unbuckled with a _click_ in haste, to the side with a loud _clank_ and trace his fingers around the button of his dress pants before smoothing the round object off of the cloth binding. It was done in such a manner that L was positive that he would be more aroused than he already was- that is, presuming that the said scenario was possible.

L was vaguely reminded of the moment when he was younger and sick with a high fever of a hundred and three point six two, engulfed in an unknown heat and mind not functioning properly, possibly amongst the lines of insanity with the warmth. L would have gasped when Raito forcefully pulled down his own lower garments and pressed his semi-erect cock to L's own, moving a continuous vertical motion and making L feel closer to cumming than before, had there not been the feeling of a pair of lips crashing onto his own.

It was intimate; the feel of Raito's member against his, moving with a frantic notion, and the sudden taste of that sweet apple cider upon his lips. He felt hands upon his, pushed onto the wall above his head as if he was a captive prisoner and being punished for what ever crime that he had committed, an irony, with the offered warmth massaging his palms.

L noticed Raito tilt his head slightly, giving better access to his mouth, immersed in a feeling that he could not describe in words, had the dictionary (or quite possibly, a thesaurus) been laid out for him at such a time being. Sensing the intruding tongue lick at his own, lapping up the spilt blood as if kissing the sore area, and quite possibly (for he was only twenty-seven percent certain) the attempt of a challenge; he stuck his own tongue into the other's mouth, before cautiously drawing back to nibble lightly on Raito's lower lip. Raito dropped his hand from L's palms, instead finding them wrapped around L to be in a more comfortable position. L's breathing heightened at the sudden warmth and proximity, as Raito traced his tongue around the tips of L's own, both engulfed in firey warmth.

For how long that lasted L did not realize, other than the fact that it was becoming more difficult to achieve a state of breathing from the lack of taking in oxygen. He leaned his head back, only to meet with the finely-decorated wall, half-lidded eyes noting the satisfactory glint in Raito's caramel orbs. It was only when L had begun to feel faint, from not only the lack of oxygen but also the constant shifting pressure on his all-too-hard cock, did Raito pull away, panting.

Delicate fingers coaxed along L's sides, before brushing against his navel in circular motions, dipping in occasionally with such lethargy that L would not have even predicted it to be possible. Yet then, L was lacking some predictions of possibilities at the moment, being caught up in his fantasy for whom ever knew how long.

"Kira-kun.." L gasped at the pleasure, the abandoned portion of his mind doing some serious calculations and storing the results for later investigation, the active portion ignoring the fact that Raito had not responded in a manner of denial; taking over his actions. He placed his head closer to Raito's waist, eyes looking up clouded in lust, and silent questioning.

Raito obliged all too willingly at the sudden unspoken request in a noiseless notion, too caught up in the passion to notice that he was being suspected yet again, aiding in 'pushing' the raven-haired detective as L felt himself stumble forward. L fell on his knees in only six percent prediction of the result of the small push with a twinge of stinging pain due to his constantly-covered kneecaps forced roughly onto the floor. The hand that had been stroking his length in such a teasing manner that L had wanted to do nothing more than possibly kick Raito, stopped right as precum started to leak from the tip, the entire length throbbing in quite a painful manner.

_Raito-kun.. you sly bastard. When this is all done and over with, I shall have you atone for your actions, of that I am seventy-eight percent sure of. _L glared as he was denied release. The glare was inclusively dedicated to the warm hands that left their previous positions, petting his raven locks as if he was a pet.

L was in a crouched position of sorts, his knees on the ground and back on the wall in an uncomfortable manner. He placed his two hands in front of him, back leaving a few inches from the wall, as if he were a feline waiting to pounce. He placed both hands onto Raito's hips in the case that the other should buck involuntarily as he suspected with a ninety-one percent possibility, and lowered himself to Raito's exposed member. He was almost tempted to push down the younger man and crawl on top of him, tracing his fingers like how the other had been doing to him, at the tip of the rosy flared head.

L opened his mouth slowly, tongue sliding out and licking at the small section of Raito's sensitive area, causing the other to jerk wildily as the detective tightened his grip. His teeth slightly brushed against the foreskin as his wet tongue circled the head, all too satisfied to feel the organ harden even more so.

"Nnnh.. wh-who's teasing...n-now.." Raito moaned at the touch, unable to control the involuntary jerking movements of his hips as only someone with such an oral fixation as L licked his ever-so-hardening cock just _like that_, sending jolts of pleasure through his body. He felt his face flush, subconsciously wondering how his more vulnerable state looked compared to L, not that Kira had any definite vulnerable states. One was just in a state of... unexpectedness when one is having one's dick sucked.

_It's like a lollipop,_ L noted, drawing out his licks more, although still in inconsistency. The raven-haired man admitted though Raito did not exactly taste like his favorite flavor of lollipop, which was undeniably swirled strawberry cream, he was definitely not unsatisfied. He began to lick more feverishly and frequently, his tongue swirling around the area in different strokes, thin trails of saliva slowly becoming visible upon the other's sex.

_Hmm.. ice-cream, rather. Yes, an ice-cream cone. _L enjoyed that thought immensely, for ice-cream came extremely close to his obsession and undying love for cake. Conjuring the image of a multiple-scoop strawberry-chocolate-vanilla ice-cream cone with whipped cream, chocolate syrup, and sprinkles into his mind, L all too willingly grabbed the base of Raito's cock with the hand that was not on the other's hip and ran his tongue along the underside; lapping up the precum that was just starting to leak. _Hmm. Not exactly strawberry-chocolate-vanilla._ L mentally remarked, the cone still in his mind as he continued the action, stopping for a split second to lick the underside of Raito's length in a lethargic motion.

Raito panted huskily, thrusting his cock into L's semi-open mouth without warning, shuddering slightly at the warmth. He wondered why he didn't do this with any of the girls that he dated; for they would be all too willing to be intimate with him. Yet then, it would not be as fun nor as interesting, seeing as this was the great L under him; if only the world could see him _now_. Raito regretted not bringing any miniature cameras with him, those voice-activated ones smaller than the size of his pinky fingernail yet as efficient as all high-technology state-of-the-art recording voice-activated equipment..

L's hands were jerked back to an uncomfortable position behind his view, unmovable from the firm grip that held said hands at the position. That is, unless he stood and adjusted with force or a kick, which had less than a three percent possibility of happening. The hands dropped his without much warning and leaving L to question at it, and one well-toned hand was holding his head, almost yanking his hair as he was brought closer to the offered organ. L opened his mouth wider and immediately took in the whole length, his tongue already swirling as if he had anticipated such an action. Frankly, he did indeed anticipate so, seventy-seven point nine percent.

"Nnh.." L had to admit, that Raito was quite impressive in size; it felt as if he would choke, his jaw hurting from both the low throbbing of the previously delivered punch for 'an invasion of personal space' not too long ago in the pouring rain, and from the unaccustomed angle that it was opened at. Oh, and how he wondered how joyous it would be to have an ice-cream cone of that size, piled high with whipped cream and whatnot.

"L..." Raito hissed, his breathing uneven and face now almost equivalent to the brilliant shade of a tomato. He bit on his lip, much similar to the action that L had been taking before.

L enjoyed it; hearing his name in an almost-desperate tone by the one person he wanted to hear say with such a fervor, feeling an unfamiliar under his waist once more, and choking on Raito's cock. It was so close to ice-cream... L began to suck at the hardened organ as licking was no longer an option, first of all the said organ being further back into his throat than his tongue, and secondly that L would surely choke more than he did so already had he moved his tongue to preform any action. He felt the grip on his hair tighten, almost as if the raven-colored mass was being removed, as he sucked harder, savoring the taste.

"A-ah..ahh... I'm gonna.." Raito moaned, shuddering. While it was true that L had no experience in relationships, the detective was going to give one hell of an explanation of the experience later. The biting of his lips forgotten, the auburn-haired man allowed his unsteady breathing, the taking in and letting out of oxygen and carbon dioxide, respectively and in horrid correspondence, to be audible.

_Oh, but you're not_ As much as L savored the new-found taste of an alternate definition of sweet, he quickly pulled away, all too satisfied at the slightly murderous and blatantly pissed look upon the other's face. As if "what the hell" was an understatement _That, Raito-kun, is simply payback._

Without warning (or perhaps, L had a less than one percent anticipation upon the factor), Raito roughly pushed the slightly taller man into a kiss, lips coming into contact with need, desire, and tongues slyly entering the others' mouth in an endless exploration. The push had placed the slouched portion of L's back to the wall, as well as his head that was leaning back and adjusting at various angles due to the warm pair of lips covering his; he had not paid much notice when Raito's arms began to snake around his waist. Soft touches skimming through the pale skin, he felt the roaming hands slowly massaging the lower portion of his waist, trailing down to his hips.

"R-Raito-kun.." L moaned, wondering just how many times that he had displayed that distinctive action for the activity, as Raito's naturally soft but momentarily rough fingers moved between his legs, digits trailing back and forth on the bulges behind L's length. L's vision seemed clouded with the pleasure, the images running through his mind darkening. Caught up in the intensity of the unfamiliar action to the extent that if any of the hotel maids had unlocked the door for cleaning service, he would not have noticed; he did not perceive one hand inconspicuously travelling past the area that was being fumbled with, lingering near his ass for a few seconds before the hand trailed off. Raito had pulled away from the kiss, replacing his mouth with his fingers. L's eyes widened in realization as he slowly sucked on the offered digits, although it was not noticeable given that L's onyx eyes were as wide as a pair of eyes can naturally attain, with the dark color radiating ambiguity.

Oh, how Raito was enjoying this. It felt as if a sense of satisfaction had washed over him; there was just _something_ about seeing the way the world's greatest detective writhed and submitted to him, moaning continuously both his name and alternate semi-hidden identity. There was just _something exhilarating_ about all of this; something that he wondered why he had not acted upon sooner. Raito waited with anticipation as L rolled his sweet tongue over his fingers, coating the perfectly-manicured nails down to his knuckles with a thin sheet of saliva. Given that perverted, asexual, L, actually had the slight possibility of owning lube somewhere around the place was a percentage that Raito was quite sure was near zero. Even so, he was one-hundred percent sure it was strawberry-scented; but oh of course. After the discovery of those watermelon-scented sheets, Raito had confirmed the suspicion that he would not enjoy peeking around L's room, even if it were for investigation purposes, for the only factor of avoiding that sickly sweet aroma.

"Kira.." L muttered, as if having mental-debate attempts were seventy-eight percent useless. Frankly, said attempts were one-hundred percent useless; he was torn between whether to perceive this as his friend, _Raito-kun, _who, even if behind a facade, that seemed to enjoy his presence in a manner which none other had done so, or _Kira_. The mass-murderer that L was devoted on catching, someone who would do such a thing as.. _ as this, _ although it was highly illogical perceiving Kira's ideology_. _If it was with Raito-kun, it was doing something that he had kept in the back of his mind the moment that caramel eyes met onyx, and if it was Kira-kun... then it was rape.

Not that he was in a position to mind which one or the other was true.

For whether he liked it or not, there was no getting out of the situation.

L began to push his head forward, Raito's hand intruding his mouth to a deeper extent. How strange it was that he enjoyed the feeling, as if there just had to be something in his mouth that he was occupied with. He tenderly licked the knuckles of the perfectly toned hand, which were more or less nearing the back of his throat, causing a slight gag. Persistently, he flicked his tongue in an upward motion, bringing it down slowly before repeating the action, similar to a house cat lapping milk. Just as he was about to bite softly at the said hardened areas of the said hand, Raito pulled his arm back, although not due to the shift in texture upon his knuckles. Trails of saliva dripped from his Raito's fingers like lace that was being carelessly tossed aside onto the ground, landing onto the entanglement of their legs, as the Yagami prodigy pulled his hand from L's mouth.

L frowned visibly at the emptiness, before leaning forward to claim the others' lips. Raito was slightly taken aback by the impulsive and immediate response, but entered his tongue into yet another tangle with L's. His left arm wrapped around the detective's waist, noticing how slim his figure was despite all the candy intake, and how soft his skin was despite the lack of constantly placing on lotions and whatnot items Misa constantly used. His right arm began to imitate the same action as the left, reaching for the waist; saliva-coated fingers brushing against the pale, ghost-like skin, dripping onto the pallid-colored perfection before moving lower to L's ass. His fingers went right for the easily located puckered opening, sliding his index finger in with difficulty despite the translucent coating upon the digit, moving in short, irregular motions from side to side for a few moments before his entire finger was inside.

The raven-haired detective bit down on someone's lip- whether it was Raito's or his own he could not tell, for his mind was only focused on the uncomfortable feeling, namely, in his ass. He had not the time to adjust to the foreign invasion when he felt the finger slip out for a millisecond (of which time he was only two percent sure upon), and felt two fingers in its place. L was certain that there was no other word for what he physically experienced at moment than discomfort; it was neither pleasing or painful, but, possibly, different. Naturally wanting to be in a state of greater comfort than not, L shifted uneasily, flicking his tongue in annoyance at the restrained movement due to Raito's grip on his waist. L's arms wrapped around Raito's neck as they both broke away at the same moment to catch their breath and replenish their lungs with some much-needed oxygen.

"Ahhh.." not particularly trusting the biting of his mouth to suppress the uncontrolled sounds, L pressed his lips upon Raito's collarbone, nipping softly on the flesh before moving to a delectable area between Raito's neck and shoulder. He bit down, hard; almost enough to draw out blood as he recognized the occupied fingers shift in a scissor-like motion. Even during the moments of discomfort, those fingers were so soft, so _teasing_, L just wanted nothing more than to take matters into his own hands had it not been on his part to evaluate. Observe and evaluate; a detective's job, then conclude to conform all the evidence, which was what he was best at.

"Put your hands on the wall," Raito whispered as he roughly grabbed L's arms with the hand that was not preparing the detective and pushed his shoulder, forcing obsidian eyes to meet the wall.

L had seen the wall many times before; it was not of much interest, although he had to admit that the wallpaper was quite intricate in design. However, that was all- he really could not see why Raito desired for him to have a sightseeing session with his hotel _wall_ out of all things. _Oh._ He realized when he felt Raito's hardened length brushing the inside of his thigh area to rub slowly at the portion of skin extremely close to his entrance. He felt his arms being pushed forward, and figured that there was nothing wrong with placing them onto a solid object for leverage in the position.

He had not realized that the fingers had stopped moving until Raito pulled them out, strangely, with the discomfort leaving only to bring more of said discomfort. Discomfort from the emptiness, which L questioned yet again upon his sanity, of the 'emptiness' that was alway there. His tongue reached for the back of his lower teeth, as he felt the arm that had pushed his, wrap around his waist. His hands clenched at the anticipation, only to be disappointed when the _empty_ feeling remained. Tempted to turn around and glance at the brunette with an infamous unemotional glare, he refrained from doing so as the grip upon his waist tightened and he felt something prod at his entrance once more.

He could distinguish from the shifts in direction of the intrusion that Raito had pushed in three fingers- it was no longer only uncomfortable, but there was a small twinge of pain as the skin at that area was stretched more than it was accustomed to. L wondered what happened to all the saliva that coated the fingers, surely that would have aided in soothing the feeling that Raito was placing his fingers in raw and dry?

L winced as the entire length of the three fingers were in; he made a mental note to examine Raito's hand sometime when they had tea to note whether or not his fingers were long, like a pianist's. Of that, he was ninety-six percent sure. It was nostalgic for reasons that he could not comprehend, those fingers turning in unpredictable directions, digits separating from each other with difficult every so often, prodding at the cramped area.

As unexpectedly as they had come, Raito pulled away his fingers, with some difficulty due to the moisture being absorbed despite the amount that was on said fingers prior to entrance. Caramel eyes gazing at the raven locks, taking in the situation and image of their position in lust, Raito brought the fingers to his lips and licked them slowly. He leaned over, curving his perfectly-aligned back in a position similar to L's, bringing both of his finely-toned arms to a cross near the detective's navel. He rubbed his member along the speck of pink hidden between the curved cheeks, feeling the blood that never quite left the position rush back down there.

L knew what was to occur, but was not expectant of the situation. Butterflies roamed restlessly at the bottom of his stomach to the extent of a near-sickening feeling. His breathing heightened, although it was near-impossible to distinguish from the occasional state that the intaking and exhaling of respiratory particles was in. It irked him; it irked L to such a great extent, that Raito... no, _Kira.._ could make _him_ feel this way- so _insecure_ and _sensitively apprehensive._

"L.." Raito muttered in a questioning tone, although the whole matter was not a question. Kira did not ask any questions- he simply did what he needed done. And currently, it was to hear L screaming his name in desire while being pounded into the wall. Literally.

"K-kira.." The reply.

Onyx eyes void of emotion closed tightly as L felt a pressure upon his entrance. He bit the bottom of his lip once more, although it was all too pointless; he could not suppress the sharp intake of breath as he felt the pressure increase. To say it was uncomfortable would have been an understatement- most of the saliva coating Raito's length had disappeared throughout some part of their intercourse, and Raito rushed in his preparation. L shuddered, fighting back a choking feeling as the said pressure only increased along with his discomfort. It hurt. The pain was the only thing registering on his mind as Raito slowly pushed the head of his cock in, both of their breaths staggering.

"Kira.."

L appreciated the nonexistent warning as Raito decided to suddenly push with one quick motion, a groan emitting from the other's lips as his cock was fully sheathed in L's ass, throbbing against the tight newfound territory. L let an audible gasp at the sudden movement, immediately feeling something warm and sticky trickle down his thigh, staining his pale legs with the feeling as he realized what the liquid was. Blood, crimson blood, which was all too fitting to describe the pain that was overriding his senses. It felt as if he was being ripped appart, tearing from the inside, shredding him as if he were a sheet of paper through one of those wicked machines, breaking him as if he was a piece of glass or porcelain being carelessly smashed to the floor. Nothing else registered on his mind than that weakening feeling.

His arms felt weak, a throbbing pressure lacing up even those limbs from the pressure he had placed against the two body parts, leaning against them to prevent himself from collapsing. _He_ felt so _weak_, ready to fall down any second with the same actions of a rape victim, but was not about to let _Kira_ have the satisfaction of seeing him crumble so easily. His bitten nails dug into the wall, tearing the wallpaper with small fingernail marks of uneven angles from all the tooth-work, palms a deep flush of red.

His eyes opened. Had L not known that the object in front of him was a wall, then he would not have recognized it, for his vision was glazed with the warm saltine liquid, filling and overflowing the vacany beside his orbs, dripping from the said eyes in betrayl. His face was marred with the tears, translucent droplets for less than a milisecond before mixing with the general stream of the fluid, as he tasted them, licking the foreign flavor dripping onto his delectable lips.

Like salt.

Not sugar.

L felt his legs tremble- he was already on his knees, but nothing seemed to be enough of a support for the intrusion, nothing that aided in the contribution to block out the throbbing, burning pain. It was surely illogical, but he would not be surprised to anticipate little change in his position and mental emptiness had Raito stuck a piece of metal, the tip red-hot from being smelted and refined, deep inside his ass.

It didn't help when he felt Raito pull out, knowing that the movement was the major contribution to the discomforting feeling that was spreading throughout his body, and the feeling when the other slammed back into his abused entrance in a steady rhythm. Each thrust sent a jolt of indistinguishable excitement through L's being, shifting with difficult with every pull or push.

"L..." He could tell the Yagami prodigy was enjoying this as much as he detested the aches, the auburn-haired man's voice laced with satisfaction and pleasure.

"K-Ki...Ki-ra.." L panted, drawing out the syllables with each ragged breath. A small internal piece of him broke, not to mention that he did not feel already shattered, when he had emitted that name from his bitten and bruised lips, wet from the constant contact with tears.

_Kira._

_Not Raito-kun._

L wondered what could possibly be wrong with him as an audible moan escaped his lips, the silent request all too noticeable. Had his hands not been clawing at the wall for leverage, they would have covered his mouth for the intriguing sound. The betraying, treacherous, exposing, beguiling sound that he had anticipated with less than a tenth of a percent.

It _hurt_ so much.

The pain was so intense that it fascinated him, excitement running through his thin veins, perspiration beading upon his skin, mixing with the evident tears. Saliva leaked from those foreboding lips, entwining with the falling droplets of liquid to create a spectacle on the finely carpeted floor, dark spots staining its perfection. His feet hurt from pushing himself forward, against the wall, focused on not stumbling down onto the floor, falling as he so wanted to do. Yet he wanted to show as little weakness as possible; competition was a dangerous thing. The extent of the throbbing in his backside was incomprehensible, raw and abused, the intrusion tearing him more than was physically imaginable.

Exhilarating.

And he wanted more.

L felt the speed of the thrusts increase to the extent that he could not tell the separation between each, the sudden incoming laces of discomfort greater than he had expected. The uncontrolled tears cascaded down from his eyes with greater intensity as he screamed. A nonsensical scream of pain, vibrating through his chords, the continuous sound burning his throat dry and raw from the constant lack of use in that manner, with greater familiarity to the reserved and quiet, polite yet beckoning conversations. The pain didn't stop, and neither did the dislocated screams with the variations of each thrust, variations of the intensity. He was quite sure that anyone resident in the entire hotel at the time, whether it be on the basement level loading boxes of miscellaneous items, or the rooftop tampering with the electricity wires, could hear him.

His voice was without question, rapidly hoarse from the unaccustomed usage of his soundbox in such that manner, although the all-too-frequent moans continued to slip from his soft lips. L was questionable to whether or not he was actually breathing with the gag-like sounds that escaped with irregulation.

"Say my name."

The challenge.

"Kira."

The response.

"_Raito._ Not Kira."

The retaliation.

"Kira. Y-you're Kira..nnnh..K-Kira.."

The persistence.

There was nothing after that except for a silence of panting, moaning, and the raw sound of Raito literally pounding into him. L was pressed up against the wall despite the arms that were semi-functional, supporting his body. His nipples shuddered at the contact of the coldness of the wall against his hot, sensitive, pallid skin, and his hips pressed onto the hard surface with discomfort as Raito did not cease.

For how long L was in the position for, he did not realize, for his vision as well as his senses were blurring even more so. He recognized it as the blood loss, as he felt the sticky liquid covering a good portion of his thighs and was seventy-one percent sure that there was a newly-formed pool of crimson right between his feet, leaving the undergarment and pair of pants soaked in the red as well. He was not worried, for he knew that with the sugar intake and balance of nutrients in the variations included in the sugary delight, that his blood replenished quickly, but to loose consciousness would show a sign of weakness. He would not tolerate any more slip-ups, not with the blood gushing down his legs, the on-flow of tears that did not seem to cease, and his betraying lips that had not stopped moaning since the moment Raito touched his exposed neck.

He winced as the thrust came at a particularily discomforting angle, his body slightly squirming. It was suspicious- that Raito would suddenly change the angle of his thrusts, before a feeling that he was quite sure that did not exist until it flowed through his body.

_Oh._

His drawn-out moan was more audible, followed by a quick gasp and shutting of his eyes, and the previously inflicted pain coursing through his body was subdued with a hint of pleasure. It was.. _different. _L involuntarily pushed his thighs back to deepen the intrusion of that portion of his ass, wanting that sweet spot to be further deplored.

"You like that?" Rhetorical. The tone was not even in a questioning manner, but those three words had the much-intended effect.

_Yes._

Raito, being the perfectionist that he was, with calculation skills that challenged L's, grew accustomed to the previous position and angled his thrust to hit the detective's prostate. It excited him to hear the proclaimed genius' voice, hoarse and abused with the rough screaming, to alternate from moans of pain when he pulled out; his hardened cock scraping against the tight, roughly torn walls and momentarily causing an increase in the blood flow, and pleasure when his thrust hit the aimed gland, causing both to shudder.

"God," L moaned involuntarily as the angled thrusts hit that bundle of nerves every time, driving him off the edge. His breathing hitched with every hit, his arms collapsing yet slightly composed so that his elbow and forearms were leaning upon the wall as his limbs failed to maintain endurance.

"That's more like it." Raito murmured, in a voice too quiet to be audibly heard, but a voice drenched in satisfaction. It was a feeling of accomplishment. _Kira has won this round, L._ He smirked, not that the raven-haired detective would see the demeanor with his face to the wall and ass up like a good little bitch, and brought the hands that wrapped around L's waist lower, cupping the dejected length. Rubbing and stoking that area, he leaned towards L's neck where only a turtleneck shirt would hide the contact, and bit down hard. His teeth piercing the skin as tiny droplets of crimson began to form on the pale surface, as he pulled away and licked tenderly at the wound, one word in mind.

_Mine._

L shuddered at the recently-created opening near his neck, thin trails of sticky blood trailing down and dripping onto portions of his chest and back, the unpredictability of the flow like party streamers. He tensed at the rubbing of his own member, and felt it harden in Raito's hands, his face close enough to the color of the liquid that he was spilling.

"Fuck," Raito muttered, feeling more aroused than possible, with L bleeding all over and panting like so and _audibly moaning_. Breathless on his own account, he rubbed the hands around the other's member in a rapid succession. He was close, and sure as hell he wasn't going to cum first. "Fuck," he muttered once more.

It turned L on. Even more so than he had already, with those long, elegant hands rubbing at his cock, to hear _Raito-kun use that type of language_. He did not curse in school, not when upon a stump in the headquarters, and not even when he was angered at his supposed-girlfriend Misa.

Only L.

Feeling precum seep through his fingers, Raito sped up although the mere action of it was considerable. His hands stroked L's length with greater fervor, pleased with himself as he felt the involuntary twitch between those thin fingers, smirking to himself and content with the factor that L came before he did, although the time span was a mere two seconds.

Those two seconds seemed like an eternity for the raven-haired detective as he felt a cloud of pleasure invade his mind more so than was already there. His vision _shifted_ for a split second, similar to placing a layer of contrasting colors upon his eyes, the bright wallpaper becoming dark as night with thin gray lines and curves, before feeling a jolt of pleasure convulse through his body, his shifted vision with a multitude of specks of white.

"R-Raito...!" He let out a loud moan, distinctive from the previous ones yet still as erotic, voice deeper than his usual tone of speech with distinguishable hoarseness, as streams of the expected sticky white substance flowed from the tip of his member, dribbling down Raito's hands, splattering along the floor.

Before what was left of L's senses could comprehend the short-lived feeling of passive calamity that flowed throughout his being, he tensed as Raito came inside of him, although in a different manner of tension than from previously. L decided that what Raito had said about him being a pervert was one-hundred percent correct, for not only did he enjoy the pleasure of being filled by his suspect, he also enjoyed the searing pain that came along with the semen, burning through his torn walls, causing hoarse screams.

"... not Kira.." Was all L heard in the tampered silence, for how long he did not know after he found that his voice would simply not function any more, before feeling Raito pull out. Semen dribbled from his hole, flowing down his bloody thighs to his knees, dripping with abnormally loud droplet noises upon the floor. He knew he could not keep it up- the consciousness, as he felt his start to cave in, black tendrils swirling in from the corners of his emotionless onyx eyes.

"... it's such a shame," he mumbled in English, his abused vocal chords protesting altogether, quite positive that Raito was disassociated with mutterings of a foreign language, "... that I actually like you more than you think.. Raito."

He wasn't sure what exactly he was going on about, for all that he was aware of was a blur, then nothing more.

x x x x

L disliked the sunlight, not only due to the fact that its exposure would bring his thinking capabilities down by a whole seven percent, but also due to the fact that it stung at his eyes. _The curtains are probably open. Closing them would be ninety-eight percent effective on avoiding the sunlight. Strange, last I recall, it was raining. _

The raven-haired man lifted his head with some difficulty, wondering why there was something on his neck that vaguely reminded him of the time when hot icing fell on his shoulder and he had not cleaned it off, leaving the sweet substance to dry there. Mentally shrugging, onyx eyes spotting that indeed, the curtains were slightly open to bring a ray of sunlight inside his hotel room.

_Curious. How curious, for this degree of sunlight and intensity during this time of the year represents a setting sun, of that I am ninety-one percent certain of. _L mused, not too aware of the physical position he was in as he decided the quickest way to close the curtains was to tug them from the left at a thirty-two degree downwards angle. _I do not recall sleeping for so long..._

The sun irritating him for a longer period of time than he had anticipated, L stood up from the lying position that he was in and took a step towards the wretched light that was invading the thoughts that he should be having about the Kira case.

And fell.

A jolt of pain rushed over him as he leg failed to support him and he fell flat on the floor, on his ass. In recognition of the carpeting texture on his unclothed skin, his face paled as he slowly turned around, a mixture of salty crimson and white spilling upon the floor with the movement.

And realized the mess that he was in.

That he was screwed. Literally and mentally.

..._shit._


	8. Percent

A/N: L's reference to the meeting Misa and Raito at the campus' interaction was in the movie The Last Name; in the manga it's worded differently... I'm working on the next chapter atm. promises.  
Disclaimer and warning in ch 1

x x x x

UiStar0304: X'D thanks  
Muse: That, was creative, kudos. X3  
firefly353: oh my. -pours some butter on your popcorn- xP thanks  
ashmirk: Wheee, thank you for the enlightening comment x3  
Nyu-chan: oh yes, and you know it. -gives box of tissues-  
azu-chan: I lol'd when I typed that bit. For a whole two minutes.  
Otaku Panda-chan: details are your friends :P  
yanri cake: aww. I hate it when my reviews get cut off as well n-n. thanks  
Shadow on the Moonlit Night: wheee, thanks -gives cookie- X3  
animegirl13: and there you go -zorz.

x x x x

Chapter 8: Percent

x x x x

..._shit._

L had not anticipated this- no, not at all.

To be precise, the percentage of anticipation towards dealing with the situation that he was in currently was far less than one percent, to the point it was not even considerable. And as he groggily recalled Murphy's Law of "anything that can go wrong, will go wrong," he silently cursed to whomever validated that quota. Of course, that was before realizing that insulting himself would bring about no positive conclusions upon the situation.

The first thing L had wanted to do when he realized that he was in no position to be moving was to gain some sort of unconsciousness, allowing Raito to deal with the situation and observing; after all, observation is a key item for a detective. Now, if only it was not for that glaring sunset, but the sun rays nonetheless, illuminating the room in a red-orange hue. _The possibility of the sun disappearing by unnatural means such as an airplane collision or hovering is less than zero point two percent, and the possibility of the natural cause of an unpredicted, sudden, eclipse would have a little more than zero point zero zero zero one percent chance of occurring. In other words, I have less than zero point three percent of acting upon the most-suggested plan._

Thus, the second thing L decided was a clever thing to do, would be to close the curtains so that he could retreat to the first scenario and sleep. The only problem was, that Raito had a twenty percent chance of remembering that the curtains were open the last time he saw them, and quite possibly, just possibly, the fact that L was not particularly going anywhere even if he tried.

Which he did, and failed accordingly.

_So, closing the curtains is not an open possibility._ L concluded after the four or five attempts to walk over towards the menacing array of golden lights that peeked from the windowpane, as if glaring at him for what ever reason he could not fathom. He turned around to glance at the elegantly-decorated cuckoo clock that hung from the wall, frowning, when noticing that it was seven-twelve and three seconds. Five...seven...ten...twelve..

It was horridly late, and L was ninety-two percent sure that he could have concluded something vital and useful to the Kira case by then. In fact, the case was supposed to be the only thing on his mind at the moment, not the irritating sun rays peering from the window, or the fact that Raito looked _peaceful_ when asleep, almost as if he was not the psychotic deranged murderer that he was attempting to catch.

_Alright, so I need to think about the Kira case. Think Kira.. think Kira.._

_... it is not particularly comfortable_

The physical positions under which he felt uncomfortable included in downgrading his thinking capabilities, thus revealing the reason for the comfortable T-shirt and loose jeans, those fabrics avoiding most discomfort. The lack of wearing socks, well, that was more of a personal situation rather than the issue of comfort and thinking capabilities. What did not avoid discomfort at the moment was the mixture of sticky liquid splattered on various portions of his body, given L had a strong disliking for sticky liquid-like substances ever since the more traumatic than not childhood experiences with B and strawberry jam.

_I suppose, to escape the sunlight as alternative C, in addition to raising thinking abilities by a bare minimum of three percent excluding the sunlight factor, the most likely option of achievement would be to take a shower. Or a bath, preferably with the strawberry-scented bubble bath mixes, but I'm afraid that those wondrous items are not in my reach at the current moment. _

For once, the raven-haired detective was quite pleased that his hotel room provided a smaller room than he had anticipated; it meant that all the necessary appliances such as the kitchen and the washroom were closer, and there would not be a prolonging of time spent on the traveling from one place to another, of which he was seventy percent certain of. Said washroom was ever-so-conveniently placed approximately six feet away from the current location on the floor that L was in, a distance easily covered without hassle in less than a few seconds, but seeing as L was in a predicament of more sorts than one, the said task was not as easily done as one would anticipate.

To L, six feet was the equivalent to a couple of miles, as he slowly shifted his weight towards his more supporting arms, crawling slowly on the warm sunbathed floor towards the destination. He could not help but feel a bit disappointed at himself for not being able to stand and resorting to _crawling_ towards the bathroom just for a shower, but supposed it was to be expected. Arms trembling, it seemed as if those couple of miles had once again extended as L moved closer to the almost menacing door, extending the duration, he glanced up at the taunting golden doorknob. Like the color of the sun.

Ignoring the sudden jolt of discomfort that laced up his arms as he jerked the said limbs up to grab the round object, L turned the knob slight to the right and pushed. He was pleased when the door had opened without much trouble on his part, and proceeded to make his way inside, the tiled floor cool with lack of touch, stinging at his knees and palms.

Deciding that showers could be efficient in the dark rather than wiith the blinding lights that attributed to global warming on, L pushed the door closed with his foot and grabbed the cabinet for support. Pushing against the oddly shaped cabinet, he had managed to prop himself up without much difficulty. As if knowing the cubicle by memory, he instinctively reached out his right arm at at forty-one degree angle to push through the slit in the shower curtain and grasp the silver knob, turning, hearing the roar of the water. Carefully distangling his arms yet maintaing to prop himself up by the cabinet, L raised the small tap that was located on the top of the knob, acknowledging the ever so familiar rush of water from the shower hose.

Elegantly removing his hands from the position, he placed them on the tiled walls of the shower and lifted his leg on the hard iron surface of the alcove bathtub, pushing forward as one would usually do upon entering a bathtub.

And, naturally, fell.

_That was not as expected._

L was on his right side, his head facing the closed door with small bright rays beaming in from the edges, although all he could see was the darkness of the tub's wall with the lights off. His limbs were bent in an approximate angle that if one were to watch him, one would think that he was preparing for sleep. Of course, not many sleep inside a bathtub with the shower hose on.

Letting the gradually warmer water wash over him for a few seconds, L grabbed the side of the tub and slowly sat up with his legs bent at a fifty-two degree angle, the droplets beating softly upon his back. Mindlessly reaching for the liquid soap bottle and pressing a generous amount onto his palm, the raven-haired detective decided that there really was no excuse for him not to be analyzing the case at the moment.

_And that is one situation in which I should avoid from straying upon,_ L mused, starting to rub the liquid soap that smelled of strawberries (and possibly tasted of such, had he ever ran out of sweets) on his shoulder_. _He winced, ever so slightly, when the chemical had come in contact with the mark near his neck, courtesy of one Yagami Raito.

_Clear the mind... now, what happened?_

L paused; yes, that was an excellent place to start. Detectives had specializations upon asking individuals about events prior to catching and exposing the suspect.

_I had sex with Raito-kun. _

_And I enjoyed it more than I should have._

He stopped.

Then lathered himself in more liquid soap in a furious intensity.

_What have I concluded from this? _He considered, reaching over to the container to squeeze some more soap, the substance on his skin starting to react with the water and emit soft foam.

_Start slowly. Alright, as far as I am concerned, no humans are able to see death gods, therefore no human is able to see Rem. That is, on the basic level. Now, once a user holds a death note, access is gained to seeing the previous wielder of the dangerous object, which is the said shinigami. Said user can continue to operate the Note and take tangiability into the death god whom are most often obliged to follow around the wielder until said user dies, going to neither heaven nor hell with ninety-nine point two percent probability, or 'forfeits' the death note. Extreme cases in which the Note is dysfunctional or the user retains memories is less than point zero five percent.  
_

Satisfied at where his train of thoughts were finally going, L silently rewarded himself with a planned extra dessert for the night. The hotel's cakes were quite bland to L's tastes, but he knew places that delivered those tasty, soft, delicious, mouth-watering pleasantries from the above. Perhaps ordering an extra blueberry topped whipped-cream vanilla mini cake sounds delightful, yes, he was quite sure of so. _Perhaps melon-topped whipped-cream vanilla mini cake would be tastier.. _

_Back to the main purpose of thought... there is a point seven percent chance that those whom engage in spiritual sessions such as prayer, rituals, ceremonies, and whatnot, have the ability to see a shinigami. The percent decreases of those whom can hear it, and even less for those whom can converse without the touching of a Death Note. _

Yes, it all made sense; L nodded pleasantly, reaching out for a bottle of strawberry-scented shampoo, recommended by yours truly, the idol herself. Who was currently at a photo shoot in Kyoto and would be quite devastated to hear that her supposed boyfriend was sleeping with someone else. L could almost sympathize with her when the time comes that she would be involved in the revealing of the information. Almost.

_I wonder... if Amane-san can see Rem as well? Raito-kun can see her, one-hundred percent, and knows that I can see her as well. Knowing that Raito-kun does not come from a religious or deeply spiritual family, and does not show any signs of school or private spiritual outlooks, I would safely conclude that he is not included in those point zero zero two percent whom can see shinigamis without the touch of a Note. However, if Amane-san, as the second Kira, had allowed Raito-kun to touch the object and introduced Rem? _

_That possibility is ninety-two percent. However, I cannot forget the fact that Amane-san is only the second Kira, and the first precedes the latter. Therefore, the reverse would actually be true, with Raito-kun seeing out Amane-san with the Death Note.._

_"Raito-kun, I'm jealous. How did you manage to get an idol as a girlfriend?"_

_"Ehh? I found him first!"_

_Amane-san... if she possesses the shinigami's eyes, which would explain a great deal upon the second Kira's ability and actions, then she could detect Raito's lack of lifespan along with his name when seeing his face. Knowing that Raito-kun is the first Kira, she could contact him... There is an eighty-two percent possibility of this validating as true. _

_Ninety-percent._

Frowning, L closed the cap of the shampoo, hair covered with the said substance, and began to massage the dejected locks in a lethargic pace, concern crossing his features. As vital as it was, he did not enjoy the fact that Raito was his enemy, his rival in the L and Kira battle for justice, and most likely, his downfall. It was such a pity that he did not consider A or B as his friends before leaving the orphanage, or any of the children there for that matter.

_Ninety-percent chance that Raito-kun is Kira. _It was quite unpleasant, the feeling of being betrayed, of those make-believe fairly tales in which all was pleasant, but ending with nothing but a mixture of woe.

L did not notice as the warm shower water began to gradually cool down, until he was quite sure that it seemed like he was outdoors, and there was a mad flurry of hail. The droplets were undeniably cold, pelting against his soft skin, causing him to shudder slightly. He reached his hand back and slowly closed the shower hose, wincing in discomfort as he felt a jolt of pain lace through him to the action of turning around in an uncomfortable manner. The pitter-patters stopped, and there was nothing but silence, possibly the small tick-tocks of the miniature waterproof clock located above the mirror and the cabinet.

Deciding to wait for the water to replenish its warmth and possibly for his imaginary water bills to rise, L crossed his arms slowly and leaned his head against the tiled wall in a rather normal manner, his legs stretched out in a line as opposed to the commonly seen position. It would be ten minutes or so before the water replenished.

_Ninety-one point fifteen percent,_ L concluded, thinking back to the immediate events before his unconsciousness, an unknowing redness rising to his face as his mind flooded with the images of the previous activities. _The point fifteen percent in due respect to the fact that Raito-kun had not responded to the fact that I was calling him Kira. Under one possibility, the commonly used excuse if I were to confront him about this, would be that he was caught up in the moment. The truth behind that is an estimated twenty-one percent, but surely that name also attributes to something else for it to be accepted so easily..?_

_There is also the more-likely percentage in this situation that he will avoid the commonly-used reason, given that it is commonly used, and even a "social retard" as Raito-kun eloquently words me as, would know. From that, he gives a reason that defies he is Kira. Raito-kun realizes that from defiance, his percentage of being Kira would rise, so therefore he would resort to being undefiant. Being undefiant about being Kira would elevate my possibility and bring me to a state of anticipation. However, knowing this step of the paradox, I would realize that the lack of defiance is a hoax to muddle my thoughts and add the act as a percentage that he is Kira. Given that Raito-kun knows this, he would continue to be rejecting the idea of so and claim that he actually he Kira, and somehow divert my attention to the fact that Kira has a possibility of controlling his actions, as Kira has the abilities to control actions before death. _

_It really is quite a brilliant excuse, however, the thinking that he goes through all to deny the fact that he is Kira cancels out the possibilities that he is not, even though to this I am only seventy-five percent positive about. _L paused, adding a seemingly harmless percentage to the situation. Of course, things that are seemingly harmless are possibly the most vicious.

_Ninety-three point forty-one percent._

He frowned audibly.

_And where does this take you?_ Ah, the course of actions to be taken. L was not exactly sure what he expected of Raito once he staggered out the bathroom door, nor was he in the slightest possibility grasping a clue of what he would formulate to be done once that action was taken. _I need a plan. Something to follow through with until I can conclude what Raito-kun's thoughts are to a possibility greater than fifty-percent. _Ah, and what of the plan that L had thought of before, a number of hours ago staring at the glass door of the headquarters private rooms' washroom? With ninety-eight percent chance that it was foolproof, he hadn't acknowledged something as simple as _sexual education._

Had he known what Raito was planning to put him through, sure, the results might have been variously different; like Raito being the one sitting around complaining about the pain in his ass, literally, for example. _If the seventy-eight percent holds that I am able to adjust all loopholes of the plan, then I have a ninety-nine point ninety-nine percent chance that the concluded steps would work to accuracy and precision. _He nodded, as if affirming something quietly to himself. _Under those circumstances that the one point ninety-nine percent is fixed, the outcome would result in the original format; that is, after Raito-kun has taking a liking to me in some form or manner, then his percentages of confessing that he is Kira as proof, or slipping up as being Kira, would result in the undeniable, taped proof or percentage increase. Once percentage increase reaches one-hundred, I have a reason to place him into a cell for investigation purposes and interrogation. Once Raito-kun comes to the point of breakage and confesses to be Kira, that being sixty-three percent more likely with him locked up in a jail cell than roaming around under my watch, I am allowed to take the voice recording of such and hand it over to the System; justice shall prevail at all sacrifices.  
_

_What if he's not Kira? What if it's a set-up? He can't be Kira, he's Raito-kun. Your friend. What if-  
_

_Drifting thoughts again.._ L glared at the unknown, wondering where that little voice in the back of his mind had come from. It was rather irritating enough to have his head hurting for what reasons he could not fathom, and thinking without being in his forty-percent more efficient position as well. Adding a mini-conscience with a high-pitched tone of voice that reminded him horridly of his younger childhood self that was not meant to come into coexistance with the emotionless detective L, only added to the irritation and frustration. He had lost that irritating mini-conscience years ago when he had found out that one of the people that he considered closest to him, almost as a real friend had they not been taught to avoid such things in the orphanage, led a life of a serial murderer. For what unexplainable reason, it was back, and L detested it.

_However, the possibility that he would slip up or confess is still a merely eight percent. According to scientific study and a vast number of online evaluations including anonymous forums, a confession or slip-up is more likely to happen than any other in an unclear state of mind. Unclear state of mind... _

On one hand, with fifty-percent possibility, it would mean an attempt to seduce Raito once more. Of course, he would have to first do some intense research and reading on the history and habitual developments of the act of sex, browse through numerous charts and graphs involving the topic of such, and sort over various tidbits upon forums involving the subject of non-heterosexual situations. All would be quite simple, with ninety-three percent possibility of concluding to an intelligent fact or item, had it not been for the simple fact for the viruses that clung to such websites and that he could not sit comfortably for the next few days with a laptop propped up by his knees; surely a futile and pain-inducing attempt.

There was a twelve-percent possibility that he could visit Misa's work place and browse through her magazines for information on the precarious matter, but there was always the thirty-percent chance Raito would find it suspicious, ten-percent chance that the auburn-haired man would look over L's shoulder. The suggestion involving the idol left as abruptly as it came to L's semi-clouded mind.

_Or,_ he mused, a hint of entertainment in his non-audible voice, _I could always ask Rem._ The reaper, while guarding carefully the details of the ownership of the Death Note, had no obligations to hide anything else. She was painfully honest with other aspects, and was a human, once... eighty-five point once percent that asking Rem would result in a positive conclusion. Seven percent chance that Rem would scold him for interrupting her in whatever she was doing. Three percent chance that the said death god would invoke no response, and four point nine percent that she would hit him over the head with a large object that was not meant for bashing people over the head with for calling her in such a manner and asking such a question.

_As the best possibility I have right now on trailing of this path, asking Rem with eighty-five percent success does not seem to be much of a delightful idea, given that I prefer not to risk something damage myself more than already so. _L concluded, wondering where the shinigami was now. He had not seen Rem since the short chatter in Starbucks, and as the reaper who was supposed to follow the Death Note holder, she was sure enjoying her non-existent proclaimed freedom.

Shaking his head slowly, L reached forward to turn the knob for the shower head, turning around as fast as he could muster when the slightly warmer water sprayed from the hose-like surface. Unclear state of mind...

On the other hand... L recalled reading from some ambiguous research departments' articles that one is twenty-three percent more obligated to be in an unclear state of mind when drunk. _There's an interesting thought,_ L mused, but could not particularly imagine Raito as someone who would be in such a state. Yet. _It certainly is easier.. and about twelve percent more efficient to slip items inside of Raito-kun's drinks, although the possibility that he would notice is forty two point thirteen percent. However, by the fifteen percent chance that allowing him to achieve such a state without further interruption holds, then the percent chance that he will reveal something related to Kira increases by ten percent, given his personage. _

He paused. It was logical, yet illogical.

Logical in the sense that if he played all the cards right, there was a greater possibility than not that the suspected Kira would reveal something about that said identity. Illogical in the sense that the great detective L was resorting to such methods to deduce that information; it seemed too common, too unexpectant from someone with such a brilliant mind. Yet then, there were no alternative thoughts that had come to him: locking Raito inside a room for observation would only be futile, as Raito would notice L's motives.

_Therefore, with ninety-one percent possibility, Raito-kun will refuse to speak. Knowing this, I shall restrict his movement even so unless he agrees to answer what questions I pose to him. Under those circumstances, Raito-kun has a eighty-percent possibility of creating a false situation. Whether or not I know the false situation, there is nothing I can say to prove the falseness of the said creation, given the Raito-kun is highly intelligent and would think of all the points where I could prove him wrong, leading the session of the conversion to be futile._

He paused, considering his options. _Forty-percent chance that the original plan with additional footnotes of engaging in a false relationship with Raito-kun to provoke his relevation of Kira due to guilt would be successful. Thirty-percent chance that slipping something into Raito-kun's drink, most likely coffee as he does tend to drink that fifteen-percent more often that tea, would be accomplished.Ten percent that locking him in a secluded area until he speaks involving items of the Kira case would-- no, that option is to be eliminated as it would serve no beneficial purpose. Twenty-percent chance that a formulation of a suggested plan or idea shall come to my attention with careful observation of Raito-kun's movements and actions, as well as possibly attempting to deduct his trail of thoughts upon my words. _

He frowned. All of those thoughts, those carefully thought-out plans.. were so elementary. There was no complexity behind the actions, no exchange or battle of constant thoughts, no tirade of arguments over the definition of justice. A puzzled expression on his face, although due to the lack of light none could visualize the great detective L in such a situation, he considered Raito's responses to the necessary actions. Countless minutes passed, and L could not help but feel frustrated at himself for not having another idea spark up, despite the fact that he was dealing with someone who rivaled his own intelligence.

**L.**

L involuntarily twitched at the sudden noise, biting his tongue as he wondered whether or not aspirin worked only for headaches. He glanced to his left, mildly surprised at the figure; well, to be precise, only forty-three percent unexpectant at the shinigami appearing at the said time and place. It was not terribly inconvenient for him, as there were multiple questions upon his mind that he desired to ask.

"Rem," he responded impassively, turning to look at the death god. It seemed as if she had just materialized out of no where in particular, the sharp and spiny bone-like protrusions upon her neck and back appearing slowly, her arms the most tangible. Her figure was hunched, leaned over as if to inspect him closely, crouched as if the room was too cramped for the death god's comfort. A strange look graced her unfamiliar features, almost as how one would respond to an ironic statement.

**It would seem.. that you are in quite a predicament.**

L knew that had she been human at the time, she would, with ninety-eight percent possibility, be laughing.

"I have two questions." He rolled his eyes, not that it was the slightest amount noticeable in the dimly illuminated darkness via Rem's figure, and proceeded straight to the point. "One, what do you propose is the most efficient way to get Raito-kun drunk?"

**Is there a particular reason as to why you are asking me, out of all..beings?**

He could see her point, and a valid point it was: as L was ninety-one percent sure that death gods did not concern themselves with human affairs involving such things. "Watari is in England." Of course, he usually asked Watari for everything; he was not spoiled in the slightest, but rather more dependent than he had hoped to be on the elder man. "The only other person to ask would be Raito-kun himself, but that would, with seventy-two percent possibility, bring up his suspicions of my slipping something into his drink by eleven point nine percent."

**Then, that state of mind shall be obtained without slipping any items into his drink. I do not understand what is so difficult about taking the boy into a bar. **

"He's Yagami Raito." L sighed, as if those three words explained everything. Apparently not, concerning Rem's slightly puzzled expression, if that was even a puzzled expression by shinigami terms, and hand gesture of allowing him to explain. "Top-notch student, prodigy of the family, attending the best university of the Kanto region- possibly even Japan, spends his spare time studying... at least, I presume so with fifty-two percent chance on that matter. The forty-eight percent could also be attributed to the time he spends under the Kira identity and writing names down into the Death Note, which I strongly believe is Kira's method of killing. Basically, Raito-kun is not the type of person to be in such a place, and more or less likely to punch me in the jaw with ninety-four point one percent possibility than to agree to an offer to go to a bar."

**Does he take vitamins?**

"Not that I know of, no." L thought back to the times where the cameras had been installed in the said auburn-haired suspects abode, and saw nothing of those cans of neon-color labeled nutritional boosters. "He's quite healthy," he noted, though it was questionable with the amount of chips that he consumed. Consommé chips... L wondered what was so good about them anyway. They were crunchy and spicier than not, the unfamiliar potato texture always causing L to cringe every time he came into contact with one of those potato snack food products, an experience that he hoped that he would be objected from going through any time again.

**Give the boy a bottle. Not in a bar or anything, just buy some and give him one.**

Rem stared at L as if what she was suggesting was the simplest resolutions in the world. Of course, it was; for any other average person other than Raito. "As if the great Yagami prodigy would accept such an item that deteriorates his health and shorten his lifespan, something vital were he to be Kira. ... perhaps the first Kira did not make the shinigami eye-trade due to the fact that to do so would mean shortening his life span, and the session of ruling over this proclaimed new world shall shorten considerably. Presuming that the first Kira is healthy... and intelligent..."

Rem looked highly amused as L clutched his head, muttering a few quick sessions of _"Raito-kun is not Kira. Raito-kun is not Kira."_ before the detective's eyes lit up, as if an idea just came to him.

"Unfamiliar with alcohol means that he does not recognize it if it is presented to him," L came into the simple recognition, scolding himself quietly about how long it took him (exactly one minute, forty-five seconds, and three milliseconds) to figure out that expandable factor. "Therefore, while slipping an unknown substance into his drink is more likely to be noticeable than not, there is a forty-nine point three percent chance that if I am to give Raito-kun a mislabeled bottle of alcohol, he would not notice to the slightest degree. Of course, knowing that it is such a shame Raito-kun does not enjoy sweets to the extent that I do, perhaps a cocktail special consisting of exotic fruit flavors can be requested upon from a neighboring restaurant or the hotel kitchens." L nodded slowly to not anyone in particular, not that there was anyone to notice but the semi-observant shinigami a few feet away from him. "Given that neither of us has consumed anything that could substitute for a meal in the past nine hours or so, dining is an excellent way to introduce the unfamiliar drink to Raito-kun."

Satisfied at the reasoning and the fact that his newly formulated plan had eighty-two percent success of working, knowing that Raito had no previous experiences with alcohol and that none of the Yagamis were drinkers of the said liquid including the fact that the auburn-haired man had not been in contact with the edible version of the substance, L closed his eyes in thought. Eighty-two was a percent in which he could be content with. However, the other eighteen percent.. there were always the possibilities.

**What is your second question?**

"What are you doing here?" he asked, not exactly forgetting the fact that there was a second question that he had posed moments ago, but keeping it in the back of his mind to savor the quick moment of feeling of triumph over that little debacle. A reasonable question out of any, what L ponders of asking; after all, it was not particularly likely in the modern situation to have someone appear out of thin air while one is in the shower.

**It is a shinigami's duty to follow the holder of the Death Note, is it not?**

"It is... and what of those times that the shinigami does not follow the holder of the Death Note?" L challenged in response, noting how those yellow orbs of the death god's bulging eyes seemed to glow in an eerie light, illuminating a small portion of the bathroom.

**Such times are only under the request of the Shinigami King.**

"You were not requested to stop following me around, were you?" L asked, figuring that she had an explanation as to the reason. THere was a seventy-one percent possibility that it would link to Raito, for if Raito was indeed Kira, then Raito would recognize that Rem was hanging around L. Knowing that, as Kira was a brilliant manipulator of others, he would somehow force Rem into doing the task of writing L's name in the death note herself or tell of L's name. Of that, he was thirty-nine point two percent certain about.

**No, I was not. And I did not discontinue to trail by you.**

L waited. Perhaps she was assisting the real Kira? _There is a twelve percent... no, eight-percent chance that death gods are allowed to carry more than one notebook. Therefore, there is a three percent possibility that Rem has more than one notebook; leading to the conclusion that all the first and second Kira have been in contact with Rem, and each hold a notebook that was previously by her. However, as that is extremely unlikely considering how Rem refers to the Shinigami King as possibly more strict and limiting than not, with that I conclude in fifty-six percent certainty, I would have to say that all the holders of the death note, once coming into contact with other holders... Kira one and Kira two, both Kiras would exchange death notes. Or at least, allow each other to touch the pages of such notebooks , forming an alliance and providing the access to both reapers as an available option. This, I am fifty-seven percent certain of... it would also explain Amane-san's change of attitude and the second Kira's latter broadcast upon Amane-san meeting Raito-kun, Kira meeting Kira. I'm afraid Raito-kun's percentage shall increase by point two seven percent...  
_

**Some of us death gods are granted temporary invisiblity. In short, from the moment you picked up my death note from the ground yesterday, I have not stopped being further than ten feet from your distance.**

_It would seem, _L mused, placing one finger upon his lip, wet with the pouring droplets of water yet still dripping with the unfamiliar saliva that was not his, _that Rem has not been contacting Kira through her absence on my behalf. _He looked back at her. _all that time she was..._ and realized.

"Voyeur!"

x x x x

The screen of the television seemed to blare with bright colors as the speaker for Sakura TV explained some hypothesis behind the Kira actions, regarding a man's death of a heart attack whom had a profile of minute crime levels. Regarding a poll, sixty-one percent had claimed that the man died due to his wrongdoings, and how Kira was trying to create a perfect world where blemishes did not exist. Thirteen percent claimed that Kira was being absurd over killing people due to the smallest imperfection, and twenty-two percent claimed the man to have died of a completely natural heart attack, given that he was an aging senior citizen with a past artery problem according to health records. Two percent selected the 'other' option, and the speaker for Sakura TV was announced information upon how the concept of Kira was dramatically becoming more accepted.

L glared with aggravation at the speaker, some recently-hired person that was indefinitely a Kira-supporter, a person working part-time from Raito's college that dated the auburn-haired man for a short period of time. If L could recall correctly, it was for a day and five hours, thirty-seconds and two minutes before Raito departed the woman to speak with L. Takada Kiyomi lingered around for a minute and three seconds, but immediately departed upon the arrival of Amane Misa. From the last time that L had seen her, the intelligent woman had not changed much, her figure remaining slim and hair retaining the style somehow always an exact two inches below her ear. That is, if one would exclude the nonsensical, to L anyway, chatter about Kira.

In fact, L was finding it absolutely ridiculous that there were rumors going around about a show called Kira's Kingdom, a show run by fans of the serial murderer, broad casted with support from Sakura TV and Takada herself. Somehow, perhaps the woman had decreased in intelligence- of the sensible kind in any explanation, of that he was eight-six point three percent certain of.

"Sakura TV?"

He had heard the shower stop with more clarity than the water rushing on, counting exactly two minutes and three seconds after the water had ceased to roar, the time that Raito had spent in the washroom before coming out of the humid area.

"Naturally," L responded, not bothering to turn around and watch Raito's expression. No, he was, just a tad, fuming over the fact that Takada had taken such a disliking to himself and adoring Kira. He thought it was quite biased- the lady did not even come in contact with himself, or converse with, or anything to depict his personality and she favors a manipulating murderer over him? It was ridiculous, unexplainable, preposterous even.

"What time is it?" Raito asked, leaning against the bed to support the towel around his waist and drying his hair with the other soft item, all too glad that it was unscented. At home, he preferred the towels Sayu used as opposed to his own as hers were softer, comfortable to his touch, and scented slightly with strawberry, but at the current moment the said menacing fruit that reminded him so much of his rival L was creating an unsettling feeling at his stomach.

L withdrew the nail of his thumb from his mouth, staring at the uneven edges and bite marks for a few seconds before proceeding to reach to his right, grasping the remote. Reducing the channel to a small box on the upper right of the television screen, he clicked the button once more as the box returned to fill the entirety of the view. "Eight twenty-one."

"That's quite late."

"Quite."

"I do not suppose you are in possession of clothing material of any sort?" Raito asked, using the towel to complete matting his perfectly parted hair, even when wet. He did not fancy walking around with only a towel and the previous clothes that he had been wearing... well, things stain. And he would not enjoy going about in a suit that had been thoroughly rained down upon and soaked in unmentionable liquids.

"Actually Raito-kun," L turned around, finding Takada's image more irritating than not at the moment as the dark-haired woman explained the correlations between Kira supporters and Kira's victim. The thumb nail back in his mouth, he used his index finger to point towards the wardrobe standing in juxtaposition to the lavish bed. A moderately-sized wooden frame and elegantly decorated images upon the doors, used only for the finest hotels as such. "For some unfathomable reason, Watari decided that it was an entertaining idea to place all the clothing that I own inside that wardrobe... that is, to carry it around with me as I travel. Something about invoking childhood memories whenever I do not have a case to solve and have nothing else particularly interesting to do." He ignored the cough that sounded suspiciously like "_no life_" and continued, turning back to the blaring screen. "Turn the right knob to the right and the left one to its respective position at the same time in order to open it, pulling as you turn."

Raito did as instructed, finding the wardrobe to open smoothly, and gazed through the clothing for one suitable for him to wear during a short period of time; at least, until he was allowed to go back into his house and change into preferred, more formal clothes. Raito almost staggered in surprised upon finding out that only the uppermost shelf had five pairs of baggy jeans and seven or eight white shirts, two white T-shirts included. The bottom shelf were bright colors and extremely small in size, possibly for a toddler to a growing nine-year-old, the most of them being different shades of blue and red. Sometimes, there were mixtures of yellow, but never orange. The middle section, and what took up about eighty percent (in L terms, anyway) or the clothing was almost indistinguishable in _black_.

"Ryuzaki?" He asked, taking out a few of the black colored pieces of clothing, raising an eyebrow at the style and sorting through the mass of plain, solid color.

"L," he raven-haired detective corrected automatically upon hearing the pseudonym, pleased that Sakura TV News Station have decided to place a commercial break, and a break from Takada's biased views. Why exactly was it that no one but the minority of the population could understand that what Kira was doing, was wrong? That Kira was only human? That Kira had no permission over controlling human life and was abusing the power of doing so?

"L," Raito said slowly, slipping on a black short-sleeve similar to the one he owned at home with the exception of the small fading gray skull at the upper left portion of his torso, glittery red fake jewels as eyes. He had not anticipated for it to be a perfect fit for him, considering that the clothing must have been from when L was younger and had not diverged into the obsession of a loose white shirt and baggy navy jeans. "I was not aware that you had clothes other than your casual attire."

"The red, blue, and yellow ones were from before I was eleven years of age and seven months, twenty-three days." L said mindlessly, puzzling over how the growth of trees was related to an advertisement for the latest version of driving vehicles. "The black ones were of my choice until twenty-two and three months of age." And puzzled over how pop tarts were related to bumblebees; last he checked, they weren't.

"I hope you don't mind me borrowing some for the time being," Raito wondered what type of deranged teenager L was to have wore all black, clothing with chains and zippers in strange places and with the style of as if one had crawled from the underworld. It was quite ironic, as the clothing reminded him of Misa and Ryuk, Misa coming from below there due to her evil attitude of constant nagging and clinginess, Ryuk due to the true, literal fact of the Shinigami Realm. Yet then, Ryuk always claimed to be watching the human realm from above.

"I do not," L impassively replied, frowning a little when he tasted the familiar warm liquid upon his thumb; he had chewed open the piece of skin near his nail, watching the crimson coloration spread before lapping it up, keeping his hand away from his mouth, placed with his index finger at the top of the remote. "There is a less-than one percent chance that Raito-kun would travel to his house in a towel or bathrobe for the purpose to obtaining sanitary clothing. Raito-kun should not worry too much of such things, for the option is available to walk over to the Yagami's house tomorrow to retrieve some clothing." As if Raito had responded in silence, L answered the unspoken concern, "your clothing shall be washed and returned by tomorrow morning due to the cleaning service every night."

"Then.." Raito started, eyes shifting uncomfortably to the wall between the sofa and the hanging image of a oil-painted ocean scape, where not only the said wall but also the floor was covered in substances he would rather not expand on.

"Cleaning service." L suppressed a smirk to Raito's awkwardness, frowning visibly when Sakura TV's news returned and the screen blared with poll results as well as psychological scientific studies, completely with the form of Takada explaining it all. He was detesting that woman more by the passing minute, of which he was sixty-eight percent certain about.

For the second time of less than ten minutes, Raito nearly staggered in surprised upon walking over to the sofa to see what the detective was watching; Sakura TV of course, but the small box in the corner as the announcer was strangely, his girlfriend for a day or so, that Takada person with a respectable amount of intelligence. It was not the fact that Takada was on the screen as a broadcaster for the almost well-known Kira-casting channel, but the fact that L was sitting there. Watching the show, with his legs dangling from the slightly higher than normal sofa. With his back slightly slouched as usual but leaning on the sofa nonetheless, and not in the forty-percent more efficient position. Raito shook his head, and blinked.

Nope, no hallucinations there.

"L... are you actually sitting normally or have my sensible portion of mind decide to take a vacation to who-knows-where?" The auburn-haired man said slowly, watching the detective with more interest than the actual broadcasting itself, something along the lines of a deceased man having a heart attack in the middle of a house fire.

"It would seem," L could not help but twitch slightly in annoyance. _And Raito-kun is, with ninety-one percent certainty, supposed to be a challenge to modern intelligence? _"that I am not sitting in the position that would increase my thinking abilities by forty-percent."

"Why is that?" Raito asked bluntly; there was nothing indirect about it. It was most unexpected and strange to see L seated in such a manner, and the Yagami prodigy was not sure whether to be relieved that L was finally grasping the concepts of proper seating minus the slightly hunched back, or to be cautious of anything that L had planned for him with the said position as a prior step.

"It would appear that to attempt seating in such a position requires both of my legs to be bent at an angle less than twenty degrees from the back-thigh measurement in which the angle begins." L explained matter-of-factly, unconsciously lifting the index finger of the previously-bleeding hand, knowing that Raito was excellent enough of a biology student as well as his mathematics to understand the common concepts of the human anatomy. "Such an angle affects the tensor fasciae latae muscle, causing a reaction in the gluteus maximus and medius. This causes a medial rotation of the thigh and in turn, causes a nerve reaction connecting to the superior gemellus , invoking movement and reaction to the nerves near the zona obicularis."

Translation: my ass hurts like hell if I do that.

"I apologize?"

There was an uncanny silence for two minutes and thirty-six seconds, Raito leaning against the head of the sofa, arms bent and supporting his frame as he peered over L's shoulder to watch the broadcast. He could always sit with L on the large sofa, but decided not to considering that L resorted to scientific terms and more complex ways of explanations whenever the detective was seriously annoyed with something.

"'Am I allowed to leave for some dinner?" It was a valid question; he was quite hungry after not eating for an extended period of time. "I have not eaten anything sufficient since breakfast, and that was thirteen hours ago."

"No," L responded simply, turning off the television as Takada concluded her broadcast and another reporter predicted the weekly forecast. At Raito's questioning linger of tone, he continued, "I have to keep watch on your behavior and actions. Feel free to help yourself to any of the cake on the lower two shelves in the refrigerator or the cookies and donuts inside the cabinets. The jam pastries, tarts, and croissants are on the shelf to the left."

"You clearly know I dislike consuming those items for meals," Raito stated, crossing his arms and giving a small glare. "Why is it that I cannot leave for some dinner with you trailing behind me? There are plenty of restaurants nearby that do not require a long period of absence, so you can go back to doing your work with the case, and there is nothing stopping you from bringing your laptop to the location."

"Raito-kun," L turned to face the small glare with one of his own, not that it was effective to any degree behind that apathetic mask, "if it is possible for my walking in this current situation, then I would have long handcuffed us and dragged you to the nearest cake store or candy shop to restock on my lollipops, gummy bears, gummy worms, and mini-dorayakis hours ago. To think that I can properly take a stroll to the nearest restaurant which happens to be connected to a candy shop that is exactly four-minutes and two seconds away if we were to walk at the normal average speed of one point two miles per hour, would require the capability of the ability to sit in the position that heightens my thinking by forty-percent."

Raito sighed, and walked around the large piece of furniture to pull the detective up from the absurdly normal seating position that L was in. "I am not going another hour without food," the auburn-haired man stated with clarity,  
dragging the reluctant on up and away from the furniture, allowing L to rest upon his figure. "Install a chip onto this shirt, my shoes, or what ever; limp along if you would like, but nothing is stopping me from acquiring something edible."

That, L decided, was the stubborn Raito showing once more. Childish, as always.

It was a bit startling when L had seen the auburn-haired man in the detective's old clothes, one of his favorite shirts with the skull on the corner and pants with two long chains on the side. It was fascinating, how the fabric seemed to tug at the younger one's frame just in the right manner, curving with accurate precision at various angles. The other startling thing was when Raito had pulled L up from the sofa- a behavior that he was eighty-one percent unexpectant of, attributing to the discomfort when his arm, still throbbing a bit due to the pressure placed upon it, was bent at an angle that caused L to glare in absence. He was not enjoying this, at all.

Mustering his best glare to the persistent Raito, he unwillingly stood his ground as Raito only rolled his eyes and sighed, muttering something about hoping that what ever restaurant he would pick included consommé flavored chicken. He was quite sure that it did; the restaurants around the area of expensive hotels were five-star places with exotic and foods of the finesse taste. Blindly walking forward to his shoes, he was tugged back by L's grip upon his arm.

"And what if I do not desire to follow you? The door is locked from the inside and out, and it appears that you do not have the key to unlock it." L muttered, reluctant to go through with such the act of walking outside, although the ideals of Raito's stomach getting the better of his rational thoughts amused him ever so much.

"Like this."

L felt Raito slip a hand down his jeans pocket, thin fingers trailing past the half-eaten box of sugar cubes . His breath hitched involuntarily as Raito grasped the metal object and pulled his fingers away from the pocket. "No one would think that you use the same keys for everything." L had a two percent chance of expecting that, of which he was thirty-four percent certain. He eyed Raito without speech as the Yagami prodigy walked over to the small cabinet by the door, similiar to the one that existed in the headquarters office. _He has not found out.. no, Raito-kun is intelligent enough to figure that- _and the next thing he heard was a

_click._

x x x x

"If anyone asks, you sprained your ankle." Raito commented in a louder voice than he had intended.

Although, what L heard more than the voice was the growling of the said speaker's stomach, almost yearning to be filled with something non-sweetening and edible. To L, there was nothing delicious about non-sweetening items, but he supposed that as strange as Raito was, there were different preferences of taste for every person.

"And if anyone were to ask about these?" L asked, lifting up his left hand, the one not currently grasping onto Raito's shoulder for support, pointing to the silvery loop of metal around the wrist. Entangled in rivets of chains, connecting to Raito's wrist. The metal glowed with the natural lighting of the moon and the reflections of the street lights illuminating upon the surface, the curved image bouncing off surrounding similar textures.

"Well Ryuzaki," Raito explained, as if the answer was as simple as the day's wrongly fore-casted weather, "I'm Yagami Raito, known to follow his father's footsteps in solving crime. Our situation.. shall be a little reversed."

"I presume with seventy-eight percent possibility that what Raito-kun is trying to infer is the fact that Raito-kun is pretending to be the detective in our situation and carries himself around with the suspect of case X for Y amount of time in order to interrogate or receive information to contribute to case X." L explained, almost smirking at the irony of the situation. Raito was supposed to be the person under watch; "and 'Ryuzaki,' nicknamed 'Ryuga Hideki' is the suspect?"

"But of course. Unlike you, with the ambiguous identity, I have a reputation to hold," Raito stated, turning to the left corner and lifted his head at the wide array of neon-colored signs. "Besides, do you now understand the discomfort of the situation where the accusation points to you under all circumstances?"

L only smirked, almost visibly. "I had no idea that Raito-kun was into role playing."

Fortunately or unfortunately, the auburn-haired Yagami caught onto the double meaning of those words and punched L in the jaw, for the third time of the day.


	9. Increase

A/N: Chapters eight and nine should be linked together. I'm sorry, I just find it annoying to load and save on my slow-ass computer anything more than a 17k worded document. It's okay Microsoft Word... I still love ya, to bits and pieces, nyaa!

Oh, and there's foreshadowing in here. HINT. HINT. Whoever catches it (possibly more than one) will get a cookie :'3

disclaimer and warning in chapter 1

x x x x

UiStar0304: Ah, but he definitely is. x3  
Opacus: thanks. more of that coming in the next chapter. coffspoilercoff  
amaitoru: interesting... is one word to describe it. thank you  
yanri cake: I don't really like her. can you tell? XD  
animegirl13: why thank you. -zorz?  
lydia-chan: I couldn't have said that better myself. X'D.  
Nyu-chan: too true, too true. thanks

x x x x

Chapter 9: Increase

x x x x

_Fortunately or unfortunately, the auburn-haired Yagami caught onto the double meaning of those words and punched L in the jaw, for the third time of the day._

"It's considered rude to do that," L could only mutter as he rubbed gently at his all-too abused jaw at the position, following without much other speech at Raito's silent response.

They walked for an approximate of three minutes, of that L was seventy percent certain of, from the moment that the two had left the hotel to the moment that Raito nodded to the uniformed man standing right outside of the double-doors of the large building in which what L could only comprehend as the restaurant. As with all enclosed areas of formality, L could not help but feel more than slightly annoyed at the gust of cool air-conditioning brush past his skin and clothing not suitable for long periods of time in such a temperature. To his content, the air-conditioned rush was only temporary, as was in ninety-seven point six percent of all semi-formal places.

The interior of the restaurant reminded him of the occasions in which he would travel with Watari on business meetings, although it was much different from Europe's architectural style as well as decoration-wise. A bright chandelier hung near the center desk, followed by tirades of smaller ones, but just as elegant and intricate in spacing and design. The spacious room of dining tables literally radiated of light, and the detective could not help but wince slightly at the sudden brightness. He was strangely reminded of those novels in which he had read about a character's death and seeing a bright light like none other, possibly the "entrance of heaven and justice," and applied it to the irony of the situation in which Raito seemed all too pleased with the bright lighting and the scenery.

"Do you have a reservation?" L glanced up at the slightly taller (or so he presumed with eleven percent possibility, as height was a tedious measurement when he was slouching in the usual manner) man in a suit that had walked over to them as well as the few people whom entered afterwards.

"No," Raito responded automatically, continuing before the man in the suit could do so, "been here before. Waiting room's to the left, take a number." Immediately, he gave a slight tug on the handcuffs and near-literally dragged L to the waiting room; a less decorated but still finely structured place. The room was dimly lighted with red-shaded lights, rows of sofas surrounding multiple large plants structured at non-sequential places on the finely carpeted floor.

"How do you know that there is no reservation?" L questioned, not that there was, but for the sake of conversation as he peered over Raito's shoulder to see the large black number nine written on a slip of paper.

"Considering that I had to just about literally drag you here," Raito replied as if it was obvious, "I would not think that you would think of me to achieve some action involving the case while in the middle of my meal, therefore the unnecessary movement of requesting a certain table for clearer observation or whatnot would be just that; unnecessary."

"Observant of you to say that, Raito-kun," L recorded the information in the back of his mind; how Raito's thoughts seemed to constantly revolve around himself thinking of the Kira factor. L could not blame the younger man; after all, the topic was indeed a difficult one to avoid when both major elements of the case were at the same place and blandly not out of reach. The mere fact that the auburn-haired man was dwelling so much on the suspicion posed on him, though, could only heighten the said suspicion.

"You are making a reference to Kira at the moment, are you not, L?" He challenged, crossing his legs and allowing the unchained elbow to rest upon the upper portion of the sofa seating, knuckles at the section between his jawbone and ear. An indirect challenge, but one nonetheless.

"You are making an assumption that if I am referring Raito-kun to Kira, then the likelihood of that actually being true is lower by at least five percent due to my constant thinking of mind upon that subject," L challenged back, finding Raito's position not exactly comfortable as the detective sat in a similar way to the position in front of the television and listening to Takada (unfortunately), with the exception of an arm slightly raised due to the handcuffs. "However, I can safely assure you that everything that happens has a purpose, of that I am ninety-eight percent certain about, and the directing thoughts of Raito-kun and Kira are purely coincidental given the circumstances. However, given the above ninety-two point three percent appearance that Raito-kun thinks of ways to avoid being Kira more than any other subject, even while working on the case, only brings nothing but suspicion."

"Perhaps you would like to re-assure your percentages, Ryuzaki, for the first statement of everything happening with a purpose is false. There are many examples and situations in which extraneous items are provided; in addition, had the thoughts of my being Kira purely been a coincidence, then you would have given up the suspicion as soon as you finished watching my house for a week with those sixty-something cameras in my room."

_Beep_

"I would enjoy correcting _your_ previous statement, Raito-kun," L withdrew the cell phone from his pocket, hand lingering on the sugar cube box for a brief second before glazing onyx eyes over to the caller ID. "However, this is a call that I must take." As if in correspondence at the precise moment, L flipped open the phone and held it by the casual thumb and forefinger to his ear, speaking in a low tone. "Hello Watari."

"_Good evening L. I do believe that it is evening over there, is it not?"_

"It quite so is." L wondered why Watari would be calling him; twenty percent chance that it was due to matters other than the case itself, a higher percentage than any had the caller been someone else. Of course, the only person who knew of his contact information was Watari, given so that comparisons with others would be ultimately biased. "I am presuming the call is not to determine what time of day it is?"

"_That is so. L, I have called to inform you that I will be returning at a later date. It seems that there are more problems with B's case than I had anticipated. He really is quite a lively child, with all the hide and seek and tag games that he seems to be constantly playing."_

_Lively? _L mused, the handcuffed hand to twirl around his hair for a brief moment before stopping, realizing in horror that the action was atrociously similar to that of one of his successors. _Oh of course, Watari. If your definition by lively is manipulative and eager for displaying blood-lust. _"I understand."

"_Is there anyone with you at the moment?_"

"But of course, my suspect for observation."

_"Other than he?"_

L scanned the area quickly, although the mere action was unnecessary considering the nearly humid feeling from the numerous amount of people in the smaller than expected area. "That is so. I am currently in a restaurant."

_"Not a cake or candy store? My.. I 'll have to ask about that the next time I call."_

"I shall have to consider the possible answers regarding that then." Yes, L was quite sure he had some explaining to do, for the fact that Raito dragged him to the current location to due hunger was not a reasonable one. Well, perhaps it may be for the young Yagami, but illogical for L to follow through with it. _Of course, I am seventy-eight percent certain that I shall not inform Watari about the session that caused my state of being to outcome as it is, providing non-troubling access to my 'agreement' of being dragged out here. _

"_Good bye L, take care._"

"You as well, Watari."

_click_

"Watari?" Raito asked on impulse, tilting his head to better view L's face. At the slightly perplexed (L was never puzzled, no, only slightly startled or perplexed) look gracing L's features, Raito continued, "you revert to English when you speak with him."

"Only natural to resort to my native tongue when speaking with someone capable of such," L placed the phone back into his pocket and took out a purple sugar cube, placing it into his mouth and savoring the delicious income of sugar. Giving Raito a slight glare at the way the other had looked at the sugar cube strangely, for there was absolutely nothing strange about those wonderfully delicious treats, he turned his head towards the closed door of the room in silence. He could always make that retort that he had mentioned, but felt as if doing so was unnecessary; after all, he was ninety-one percent certain that all would break out into another argument in which he would receive another mar to his already-abused jaw.

He noted, that the classical piece played in the background was quite soothing.

x x x x

"Why does everything revolve around me..." Raito muttered, more frustrated at the current situation his imperfectly-parted hair was in than the actual trauma at hand. First, the Death Note drops out of the sky. Then, a god of death pops out of nowhere in particular and follows him around. Before he knows it, he is stalked by said death god as well as the entire police force and L. Of course, being God was not an easy task, of which he realized when killing off several stalkers upon his alternate identity, but this was getting ridiculous. Absolutely ridiculous.

L had not anticipated the possibility that something odd would happen during the duration of his prodding of meal, as he did not find the exotic food fascinating to the slightest for there was no sugar included. He did, however, figure that something was unusual when the lights flickered for a brief second before diminishing; eighty-eight point two percent that something uncommon was occurring. At first, L concluded that the lack of lights was due to a blackout. However, upon gazing outside at the blinking lights of the various surrounding buildings, it was clear that the former hypothesis was false, for a building such as so simply did not run on fuse packets, as he was eighty-one percent certain of. An unnatural power outage, of which he was ninety-eight percent certain of.

That ninety-eight percent rose to one-hundred when he heard loud voices and a gunshot, followed by ransacking movements and loud crashes. _Ah, so the restaurant is being robbed. I presume that, with twenty-seven percent possibility; it is not so uncommon then, given this situation and area's fame. After all, the wealthier locations are the prime targets for robberies due to the high percentage of leaving with something of greater value than had the target been in any other surrounding neighborhood. It is quite ironic that someone, no, a group of people, would be daring enough to achieve and action against the law with Kira on the loose. I commend the said group, actually, for the bold effort to speak out against him although robbery is ranked on one of the lower-punishable crimes via Kira's list. _

"I knew we should have left five minutes ago when that guy said the shrimp special wasn't being served anymore," Raito muttered, as L felt a jerk on his wrist and heard the low clinking of metal. Ah yes, the brilliant handcuffs that annoyed him to no end at the current moment; current moment describing when the detective was pulled from his seat to a secluded area under the table, covered from the scene by the long table sheets.

"Raito-kun, I am aware that you possess the keys to the handcuffs. If you would not mind uncuffing me so that I can remove myself from this area-" L began, his instincts as a detective planning action of catching the scene like of any other location or situation before a hand was clamped over his mouth. _So Raito-kun did use the strawberry liquid soap, as I was seventeen percent certain of given the factor that he dislikes the scent.. It smells nice though..._

"I know they say genius is insanity, but are you out of your mind? Whomever those people are, they have guns and you'd stick out when every one else is doing the sensible and hiding under tables, detective or not, Ryuzaki." Raito harshly whispered, slowly removing his hand and biting his tongue, muttering a string of incoherent words about defiance against Kira.

Hmm...Suspicious.

"Raito-kun is worried for my well being?" L asked, with the slightest hint of hope in his voice, mentally laughing at the irony of it all.

"No, and shut up," he growled, giving the detective a slight glare, not that it was visible in the dark. It was quite dim outside, given that it was approximately ten or eleven at night, and there was no lighting anywhere near the said table- the glare becoming null. It was quite uncomfortable in the cramped space, and Raito was not reluctant to move until either the lights were back on (in which L commented about a clinging of a childish attribute towards the fear of the dark, and was reminded he was owed a punch to the jaw) or the voices had stopped. Unfortunately for him, neither was valid for quite the duration.

L was more frustrated at the position he was in as opposed to the situation of a robbery going on where he could not witness or report it, with his leg stuck in an awkward angle near the table's legs, restraining his upper body movement. Breathing slowly, he concentrated on the voices, hoping that he would remember them for further investigation on this smaller case once he returned to his laptop. There were multiple voices and shouts, but two were especially prominent.

"Fuck, Mello! I thought I told you this place had no chocolate! Now hurry up, I forgot to bring my cheat sheet and getting owned by these elves!"

"Shut fuck up Matt! It's a damn restaurant, of course there's chocolate! Who asked you, anyway? You're just here for the cash!"

_Wait. What?_

L blinked slowly, wondering whether or not he was having hallucinations; there was always the seven-percent possibility of one. There was a loud crash, more distinguishable from the rest of the noises, possibly of glass."Raito, unlock the handcuffs," L whispered, reaching as far as his position would allow him to the keys in the other man's pocket. At the "are you crazy" response, he continued, "I think I may recognize them," which nonetheless earned and equally and dubious glance thrown at him.

L was quite sure that the silence that followed was five minutes and six seconds, or at least, eighty-three percent sure, before Raito mumbled something incoherent to the detective's ears and unlocked the cuffs, growling slightly when L had told him to "stay here" like some good little pet. Smirking mentally at the relevation Raito could have with, indeed, a pet (preferably a cat or a dog, for L always did enjoy slightly pointed ears), L dismissed the thought and crawled out slowly from under the table. The white table sheet ran st his back like a ghost of sorts, although the mere thought of it was one that the detective enjoyed straying from, after taking note of the existence of supernatural forces. The area was quite empty, with the exception of bits of fabric from the other customers' clothing dangling out from the tables. He quickly located the direction of the sound and walked towards it, frowning when the raven-haired detective had found out that he was required to hold onto various pieces of furniture to prevent from falling over.

L was thirty-one percent certain that he was hallucinating now; there was no way that he could have heard the voices, despite the astute clarity in his mind. If the said voices belonged to whom he thought said voices did, well, some people were to owe him a long and tedious explanation (this he estimated with twelve percent probability). He noted that despite the long-sleeve attire, it was a bit chilly, complete with what he saw were cracked-open windows, shards lying on the ground, and the incoming breeze attributed to the cool drift which he found slightly uncomfortable. L lifted his head once he heard the voices again; this time more incoherent, but with the same pitch and tone. He strode over towards the semi-open door connecting the waiting room and the main hall's entrance, where guests with reservations would usually be escorted.

Peering his head through the door frame, he was twelve-percent certain that the sight would be one of the typical crime: with a couple of weapons lying discarded on the floor and employees with their hands up in the air, forfeiting any money that was in possession for fear of the rest of their living time. Of course, twelve-percent was out-weighted by eighty-eight percent, so the detective was not horribly disappointed when the said scene was not of that case, although a small fraction of the dissapointment should have lingered. Instead of the supposed said feeling, L felt rather nostalgic at the two people arguing in the middle of the dark (as expected, for there were no lights on) hallway, with immediate recognition of their forms.

L was sixty-five percent sure that he was startled at the familiar features.

"Matt, Mello..." L had quite the number of questions raiding his head upon the sight of two figures, a redhead with large orange goggles and a game-station in his hands and a blonde with the typical trademark chocolate bar in his mouth, all along some lines of _why are you here?_ Shaking the said body part slowly as if trying to clear his thoughts, he slowly noted, "I pity your horrid criminal-like attempts. A blackout? That is quite plain and an overused example. I would have expected something much more dramatic."

x x x x

"Basically," L surmised, brushing a piece of blonde hair that made its way to Mello's eyes, taking a quick glance at Matt although it was not necessary as the gaming addict was surely muttering about the next level that he was so close to achieving. "Roger told you that your skills were comparable with Near's, and that he could not distinguish a difference in ranking. Believing that said speech was a pity towards your frustrations for coming second to Near, you have decided that it was best to prove yourself by working against him instead of alongside him?"

"I can't stand that guy." Mello sighed, crossing his arms and leaning back onto the wall of the alley. The three had long left the restaurant and Mello had ordered his group to raid another area while he "had some personal business to take care of," and decided that the secluded alley connecting the restaurant with another one (the other specializing in seafood) was an acceptable place to exchange conversation with thirty-one percent less chance of being overheard as opposed to the prior location. The dim moonlight overhead marked the coming of midnight, although the time of day really was of no concern to any of them whatsoever.

The approach of the younger two towards them was nothing other than affection; although L had reprimanded them for being away from Roger's watch concerning both their safety and the records of the orphanage, including the affecting of the other children there, he was not spared from the sudden warm that enveloped his arms. The teenagers greeted him with respective hugs, keeping the tradition that was done whenever L would return from a case, entering the orphanage eighty-one percent more likely late at night than not, before giving the detective some breathing space and returning to their "casual" attitudes.

"I suppose my ninety-four percent chance of understanding your previous words are correct then," L nodded, taking the thumb from his mouth for a brief moment before placing his teeth back onto the nail, chewing lightly as if under some circumstance in which it was the only way to release pressure. "Am I also correct to presume that you have decided that it is better to go against Near with large numbers, starting from Matt?"

A silence.

"That's your cue." Mello whispered, nudging the goggled boy who was still quite concentrated on the hand held game in front of him, lips parted slightly and biting on his tongue as if showing determination towards the gaming device. "Matt!"

"Hold on, I'm pwning these orcs," he responded, which earned a moderate punch to his arm. Glaring sightly with a pout towards Mello, he readjusted his glasses and gave a considering glance towards L. "Oh, right. Mello asked me if I liked Near more or if I liked him more... then something about accompanying him." He paused, as if lost in thought for a brief moment, then continued to set his gaze back onto the game-station. "Yea.. so we went on this plane with a lot of other people and landed somewhere in North America, said he had some business to take care of. Fear my wind blast attack, it's more awesome than you... Not too sure what the business was, but the next thing I know I'm here breaking into expensive-looking places; I think Mello's out of money to ... bastard! My hit points!" A silence filled with the inconsistent rapid tapping of buttons. "Right, so, I think Mello's out of money, and can't pay all those people he hired. Or he just likes money, because it makes him feel more... secure about himself."

"I do believe I vaguely understand," L remarked, and could not help but feel slightly amused. Matt had always been unique in his own way- L had always wondered how the redhead did not develop cancer from all that smoking (possibly linked to the reason the detective did not develop diabetes himself from all that sugar) and how he was able to become aware of his surroundings while distracted by a video game. "twenty-four percent possibility that I am correct in believing what I think Matt had just said, excluding the video-game information. Although Mello, what does your going to North America and traveling here have to do with Near?"

"Well," the blonde sighed, giving a brief glance at the gamer who was evidently inseparable from the hand held device, before taking a bite of the hersheys-wrapped milk chocolate bar ever-so attached to his glove. "I figured that going to that country would be better to get information, you know, because most of them speak English and that stuff. Before I left, I heard Roger talking to Near about some case you seemed to have trouble with, Kira or something like that, so Matt hacked into Near's laptop and we found that there was a possible lead in San Fran. Then I hired those group of people," he motioned with his thumb pointing behind his back, at those whom accompanied him previously and were ordered to rob another place. "They seemed capable of stuff. So, yeah."

"You know what they say about first impressions, Mello." L said slowly, pondering over why possibly Roger notified one of his successors about the Kira case. L knew that he had a ninety-seven percent of dying or being murdered in the duration of the case, but that irrelevant information was not released to the elder caretaker. Perhaps the other thought that L was taking too long to solve the case? _Yes, that must be it. I am seventy-six percent certain... my stay in Kanto, Japan has been one of notable duration. To the best of my ability, only two cases I have taken before have exceeded the length of the current Kira one, however that is so by fifty-three hours as of the current time. However, no one has been notified of my case in the previous situations, so perhaps there is some new-found information of significance that I have yet to know..._

_But I have everything I need to know. Raito-kun is Kira. The percentage is already above ninety..._

To notify the white-haired boy with a strangely addictive hair-twisting-around-the-fingers habit, however, was a little extreme considering that the said man had just told Mello that the two of them were equals. And the fact that the said man knew of Mello's slightly... dramatic reactions towards anything and everything, including those abusive sessions with the hired therapist ending in the requesting of a new, un-traumatized, willing professional.

"Yea, they're pretty much trash. But there's two guys that are pretty smart and usually take all the cash without being caught," he took another bite of the chocolate, as if the response made up for everything conversed of to the moment.

"Mello, int has nothing to do with how well you steal something," Matt replied matter-of-factly, his tongue pushing the cigarette implanted in his mouth to a more comfortable position as he tapped on those plastic keys ever so loudly. "Agi and luk are the only two attributes to the thievery skill."

"Matt, this isn't a fucking video game." A glare.

"Ah, but it makes sense." He turned to look at Mello for a split second as if conveying an important message (in which the latter did not receive, not to the slightest) before turning back onto the screen. "You think you can sneak up on me like that? Ha, I have more wis and fire blast does more than your remaining hit points! Pwnt! What now, noob!"

"Yeah, well, whatever." Mello rolled his eyes, biting on the empty wrapper in disappointment before dropping the wrapper onto the ground, not like anyone was there to clean the dirty alley anyway, and reached into his leather jacket for another equally large sized bar of chocolate. It was quite a small pocket, but somehow Mello had managed to fit a good portion of his stash of chocolate into there for emergency situations and whatnot.

_This wasn't exactly as planned... _L bit his tongue, common courtesy of the "if you can't say anything nice, then don't say anything at all" and wondering how exactly had the three most intelligent children of the orphanage turn out to be a troubled child locked in a room reminiscing about his lost childhood and toys, a smoking gamer with the symptoms of a disease due to bottled-up apathy, and what he presumed was a mafia chocoholic with a fetish of dressing in leather. Of course, how every parent would love their children to have grown and developed. _Perhaps I should have paid more attention to them in their growing years, of that I am sixteen percent certain..._

"Matt still has access to Near's computer and we found out that the San Fran thing was a false lead, and mass-murderer 'Kira-' what kind of fucking stupid name is that anyway? Well, Kira was in the Kanto region of Japan. So I came here to look for this Kira person."

"Without any leads?" L mused. He was quite certain that the discovery of one Yagami Raito being on his top suspect list was confidential information to any person outside of the investigation team. He was ninety-two point three percent certain that the information did not leak out, and deluded that there was a twenty-seven percent possibility that a correct lead on Kira was found. Seven percent that the lead on Kira was equivalent to the one that the said detective currently was obsessed over.

_Obsessed? That is too much of a strong word, I suppose_, he considered. _Yet then.. if one thinks of a particular subject on a daily basis, during meals, before one induces sleep, once one wakes from said session of sleep, throughout the course of an important train of thought... as well as accompany the said particular subject in the literal sense... then "obsessed" might be a proper term. For L, the detective, to become obsessed with Kira... that is considered quite 'normal,' for the lack of a better word, of which I am eighty-seven percent certain about. However, for L, the detective, to become obsessed with Raito-kun, irrelevant to the Kira case, is not quite 'normal.' One must also take into consideration that Raito-kun may indeed be Kira... but thoughts of his social life, sleeping habits, and the way that he dresses every morning, combing his hair to the standard perfection... is that really consequential towards the resolving of the case in any manner?_

"Well, I looked through Near's fucking files... figured his password would be 'bunny rabbit' ... he always did like watching those stupid Trix cereal commercials... and there was information from the police department in the Kanto region. I mean seriously, why am I never notified of these things? What ever. Anyway, there was some file on the murder of Raye Penbar and his fiance Naomi Misora. You knew Nao, didn't you?"

_Nao? Of course,_ L thought bitterly; it was quite a shame when the woman died. He had taken to quite a liking towards her expertise skills and deduction abilities as well as a foresight that he could only wonder how said thing was possible. It was such a shame that she was subject to be a victim of Kira, for she could have contributed to the case immensely, of which he was thirty-one percent certain. He nodded, wondering how exactly the plan unraveled to finding Kira, motioning for Mello to continue as the other hungrily bit into the chocolate bar.

"There was a list of twenty suspects that were around Penbar at the time." Mello explained, nibbling on the chunk of chocolate in his gloved hand, savoring the taste that he was oh-so addicted to. "The twenty were passengers of the bus that Penbar was in, at the time where a kira-suspected murder was occuring, something about this crazy murderer and a traffic accident. Something about hallucinations too, and the criminal was shooting at nothing in particular, other than the air ... fucking crazy murderers these days..." He reached into the back-pockets of his leather pants and pulled out three pieces of paper, neatly-folded although still crinkled with overuse. "Twenty was narrowed down to three, and I've come down here to look for any of the three of these," he gave the folded photographs to L.

"Fuck, the pictures in Near's files were horrible. We had to get them modified and cleared, and now I fucking owe a debt of a couple thousand to the guys that did the job, and I paid via credit card. The damn grocery stores don't carry more than a few hundred at once, so I've decided to try the upper-class places." Mello went back to nibbling his chocolate after the short (but long, to any who recognized the blonde's addiction for the sinful sweet) mini-speech, pointing towards the pictures. "We," he glanced at Matt in common courtesy of the plural pronoun, shrugging and rolling his eyes upon seeing that the gamer was still as attached to his hand held device as cacao seeds were attached to the chocolate business companies, "figured that someone from these pictures would come from the richer families too, so everywhere around this sixty-mile radius or so should be a target spot." A pause. "Kira better fucking be."

"So you have decided to verse Near's intelligence, puzzle-solving abilities, and pride by taking on the Kira case, which I am assigned to do?" L took the pictures by index and thumb, carefully unfolding the three blown-up photographs on the white paper. The first picture was of a young man in his early thirties wearing a black business suit and a red tie, with neatly combed blonde hair and spectacles of the highest quality, considering the rims and the lens reflection. He had a confident, almost sinister facial expression, as L nearly felt relieved upon viewing the candidate. _Perhaps.. this person is Kira. Perhaps Raito-kun is...not..._

"I think you should ask why Roger assigned Near the case. I mean, you're not dead or anything, and you haven't asked for help." Mello grumbled, deciding that it was a good time to poke Matt's shoulder for whatever reason that L could not fathom. He folded the paper in eight pieces of comparably equal equivalence in size, then unfolded the second picture. A young woman in her early twenties, with firey red hair covered by a baseball cap, wearing a casual attire of a low-cut tank top and slacks, a denim jacket wrapped around her waist. She was carrying a large beige bag with her, and L presumed that the bag was possibly why she was being suspected; after all, who knew what types of items could have been in there. He suspected with twenty-one percent possibility, that the fact her face was slightly hidden, contributed to her accusation of being the criminal. _Or, perhaps she is Kira. She has been observed and picked from twenty people, that heightens any percentage I would have, considering that she was also picked from either Roger or Near. Both of whom I believe with ninety-three percent probability are highly intelligent with reason behind their actions and performances... but if Near had figured out that his laptop was being hacked into, then providing false information towards Mello as his rival would be critical. However, Matt is a superior hacker and technician, so the possibility of Near discovering the fact that his files have been carefully shuffled through is less than three percent._

He slowly nodded to himself, folding the photograph of the unrecognizable woman and trailed his fingers along the final picture, a fading image of her in his mind for slight memorization in case he would ever meet the said person, of which had less than five percent chance of occurring. The paper was of high quality; it was quite a shame that it was to be folded and in use for situations such as the said case itself. _Please don't. It can be anyone.. just not.._ he unfolded the paper, taking in the image and feeling a trickle of sticky liquid in his mouth, mingled with a raw taste of copper from biting his tongue too hard.

_The fact that he has been singled out even upon variously different sources of Misora previous to her death, a previous member of the task force before the meeting of my image, myself, and now this... adds at least a whole percent. I am in quite a turmoil at this factor.._ there was no mistaking the ever-so-familiar eggshell-cream suit and the dress shirt of which various styles he had seen more than enough of his entire existence. There was no mistaking the caramel-colored eyes and the auburn hair, with three strands of hair marring the imperfection. There was no mistaking the skip of heartbeat that he felt from gazing upon the photograph, ever so similar to the reaction from that person.

_Ninety-four point sixty-five percent._

"L? What's wrong?" Matt looked up as Mello gawked at the speaker for not following up his speech with something outrageous relating to his blasted video game, system, speakers, or all of the above.

"Is it too much trouble to ask for a duplicate of these photos?" L murmured, shaking his head slowly, dismissing the question as if there was no need to have asked. A pause, then "preferably from a location which I can easily access on my laptop."

"The one Watari bought you for your twenty-first birthday?"

"The one Watari bought you the day after you drank the spiked soda and ran around the room eating Mello's supply of chocolate? ... those fucking undead orcs! Damn it! I lost fifty hp!"

A silence, if one discounted the furious tapping of plastic keys and friction upon the cigarette hanging loosely to the corner of the gamer's mouth upon the previous statement. "Email?" Mello reached into his front left pocket and pulled out a scrap of loose-leaf and a pen; L was quite curious about why Mello would have writing utensils and the related supply (including a miniature-stapler in which he was shown for some reason he could not decipher), but wrote his accessible email nonetheless.

"Here," L handed the pictures back, although after Mello had taken them from him, there was still a burning sensation upon his hand, as if touching something extremely hot to the extent where one felt both freezing and heated temperatures at once. He had felt as if viewing something that should not be viewed, as if a small child peeking through a box of heavily guarded secrets, and wondered whether or not he would be satisfied upon having the photographs for safekeeping in the Kira file of his state-of-the-art laptop (that was constantly being upgraded).

"Ours," Matt reached into his pocket and neatly scrawled out their exchange information with expertise using one hand and his leg as a supporting area, the other showing off his gaming skills, literally single-handedly leveling his character without losing all of said character's hit points to zero and enduring a digitalized death as well as a "game over" screen in large, white, bold letters.

The raven-haired detective took the slip of paper and deposited it into his jeans pocket, taking a purple (although the color had a seventy-eight percent possibility of being mistaken for a coloration of pink under the moonlight's rays) sugar cube and slipping it between his lips, tongue all too welcoming for the intake of sugar. "Perhaps that cau-"

"L! Where the hell were you?"

_... I am ninety-nine point two percent certain that this certanity will not go over well._

"Greetings, Raito-kun." L nearly blushed at the realization that he had left the auburn-haired man that was constantly on his mind to linger under the table, possibly freezing due to the air-conditioning returning as well as the lights, although said lights were barely noticeable under the high-quality dining tablecloth. Of course, being the brilliant detective of voids and apathy, no such emotion was shown as he was eight-seven percent certain that had Raito been closer to his figure, he would have suffered yet another punch, the fourth of the day. Or possibly, the first of the new day, for he did not carry around a device to keep track of time. His cellular phone was always an option, yes, but he disliked all the essence of the miniature device for it seemed to mock him by giving an internet option yet the most distasteful connection service that L had ever experienced.

Matt and Mello exchanged glances, which was quite peculiar given that none of them were looking at each other, with Matt staring deeply into his game behind those sleek orange goggles, and Mello glancing at the figure of Raito and frowning at the recognition in those clothes; clothes that belonged to L. Mello had seen it then, he had fucking seen it; and it wasn't some messed-up miracle as he placed on an expression of determination, with Matt receiving a look of confusion prior to Mello's former facial feature. That guy- the one wearing L's old clothing... that was the fucking candidate for Kira. Mello took in his features, matching them with the photograph that he had stared at in frustration while screaming anonymous colorful words at Near's imaginative being by his vocal range. There was no mistaking it- but the fact that the said suspect knew and recognized L... was more than a bit suspicious on both parts.

Mello was no detective- he realized that he was only praised for his intelligence via test scores as well as his athletic ability. He admitted that he did, at more times than not, act on emotion as opposed to reason, which earned him several trips towards the therapists whom all ended up being fucked up in one way or another. However, whenever the said blonde was onto something- it was _something_. Not a false lead, or anything; just a feeling that something just _was_, possibly a sixth sense-like notion inherited from L in some way or form. Mello just _knew_ that the auburn-haired man was Kira, and had more to do with L than it appeared so.

"Cut the crap, L. I want to know why exactly you left me under that damn table for," he looked at his watch, flexing his wrist as the moonlight shone in a liquid-like light upon the surface of the metallic object, "three fucking hours. Three fucking hours!"

"As you can see, Raito-kun, I am dealing with an important matter at the time and would greatly appreciate it if you were to keep your voice down. After all, I am quite sure that if your reported time lapse is correct, it is approximately fifteen minutes past midnight, and the citizens of this area would enjoy their sleep," he concluded, mentally smirking at the hypocritical statement about sleeping. It was not as if L had anything other to say to Raito; the fact that the Yagami prodigy was under the table for the entire time slipped his mind; whether it was a "good" thing or not, which, he presumed was "not" with seventy-seven percent accuracy and precision, and leaving possibly less-distracting thoughts in its place. "Please continue to call me Ryuzaki in public, Raito-kun. After all, although this area-"

L had barely registered that the younger man had walked up to him in a flurry before the soft yet angular _click_ that was heard, a sound breaking the withheld breath of odd silence. Mello had begun to crunch loudly on his chocolate, Matt muttering something along the lines of "damn orcs" once more, and the background music of nature, had there been any to escape L's notice (of which he was seventy-four percent positive) of the previous moment, had returned.

"Raito-kun, I do believe that these handcuffs are unnece-"

"_Ry-uu-za-ki,_ Raito emphasized the name, drawing out every syllable in a taunting manner as if expressing a situation in which the said person was all-too-hopeless in obtaining what ever it was the speaker was in possession of. "I'm being oddly nice at the moment. You see, it is quite a predicament, for I am both pissed off and sleepy. For your comfort, or at least I do hope so and feel free to correct me otherwise, I have deducted that it would be in your best interest if I was more sleepy than pissed off. In other words, we're going back to that damned hotel room," he paused, as if being cut off by an imaginary force, "some _clean_ place to stay rather, and obtain this simple little thing called sleep."

Matt suppressed a snicker, making small choking noises from the sharp intake of smoke from his dimly lit cigarette, before glancing at Raito, recognizing the person and leaving it to Mello to connect the elder person and Kira. After all, he only had three percent to go until the next level, and he could unlock the fire orb needed for the quest.

"I have no objections to that, Raito-kun," L was ninety-eight point seventy-five percent certain that the possibility of being abused in some form or manner would reduce greatly (of which reduction percentage was around twenty-four) if he were to comply and attempt to extract something regarding the Kira case after the Yagami had obtained his hours of sleep. After all, it was not as if the detective himself was required to sleep, and could use the quiet time to his productivity, planning on either a chatter with Rem concerning the Death Note, or drawing a mental diagram on the best way to bring Raito to a level of hazy toxicity in a said number of hours.

He pointed at the handcuffs. Oddly uncomfortable. "These are unnecessary, then?" The raven-haired detective gave a quick glance at his successors, in a nearly depressing manner as the session did not concern the lighthearted topic that he had wanted to discuss like the old traditional times in which the children would sit in a small circle and share stories. Yet then, he was not exactly at the orphanage at the moment. His gaze contained a direct message: "Email. Later," possibly the only way to explain to the two his side of the scenario if the seventy-nine point five percent became true that Raito was going to drag him from the scene without another word.

"If you'd walk faster," he grumbled, tugging on the chains and giving a brief glance at the two. Raito found the odd pair to be most peculiar; possibly a pair of mentally troubled teenagers who L knew for what ever reason the genius could simply not fathom. Yet then, he had learned through the situation of L, just L, that appearances could be more than just slightly deceiving.

Raito knew his way around the area- after all, his high school prom had taken place in a reserved area a few buildings away, and many had reserved hotel rooms for what reason he was not interested in diving into at the present moment, and immediately faced the direction of the path to the hotel.

"That's not my fault entirely," L glared, reluctant at being pulled but being done so anyway. He gave an observational glance of dry humor towards the two of his most-recommended successors, wondering why exactly both of them had identical smirks on their faces. Perhaps it was insanity- after all, the said scenario was not too uncommon when developing children under situations and conditions of those required in the top-notch orphanage.

"I disagree," he heard Raito whisper, although the detective was not quite sure whether or not he had actually heard the two words. Sixty-eight percent certain of hearing, to be precise, although at the moment those two words did not particularly matter. No, L just refrained himself from flailing and kicking the impulsive auburn-haired man who was, apparently, "cranky due to lack of sleep, possibly shitty day," and focused on finding some comfort in those uneven tugs at the handcuffs. He was quite sure that when he obtained the keys to the metallic hoops, he would lock the items in a secure area with at least five video cameras guarding it (one infrared inclusive, of course), there would be red marks upon his wrists. Misfortunate, although the said word could be described to the situation in which L felt it was painful adjust to a speed-walking position after nearly tripping over an accursed piece of litter on the cement sidewalk and was almost literally "dragged on the ground" through the duration of the two-minute and twelve-second trip to the hotel.

Needless to say, he was not pleased.

x x x x

_When he is not trashing about and acting like a young child as Kira's mind is suspected to show actions of, Raito-kun really looks quite serene sleeping in that manner. _L noted, taking the laptop from under the bed with some level of difficulty and held the device with on hand like an actual notebook, careful on his grip as to not drop the device and possibly cause more than enough noise to wake the sleeping Yagami on the bed. _Almost angelic, how the soft locks of hair frames his face and his lips parted in such a manner..._

_L. Work. Now._

Frowning at the mental debate that had come over him once more out of uncountable numbers, the raven-haired detective shook the said body part lightly and slowly slipped off of the bed, unconsciously rubbing his wrist from the small handcuff marks. He quietly made his way into the bathroom and eased the door shut, placing the laptop on the tiled floor- what ever maid had cleaned his area had done so well- the floor was scented with the strong smell of lemon, and the tiles spotless and waterless. Hearing the small _click_ of the door locking, the raven-haired detective glanced at the cabinet of the bathroom and its angle from the top of the toilet seat. He could always set the laptop on top of the cabinet and sit in a fifty-eight degree angle on the closed lid of the toilet seating, with his elbow on the doorknob for leverage, but such a position had seventy-seven point six percent chance of allowing L to fall down given the twenty-one percent chance that he would not maintain a constant rigid body position.

After what was an approximate minute and a half of pondering in the freshly-cleaned bathroom that smelled of a mixture between lemon, pears, and apples (all three of which L enjoyed immensely on cakes and pies), the said detective placed his laptop by the closed door of the bathroom and returned the state of the device from hibernation mode. He lay down on his stomach, shuddering to the slightest at the cold tiled floor, his knees bent at the base of the bathtub and feet hanging over the edge of the said tub; a typical position for a four or five-year-old child reading a book in his or her pajamas right before going to sleep. L did not particularly welcome the coldness of the floor, but there was just no other place to continue his work where Raito would not be interrupted and no other position that he had found semi-comfortable.

Onyx eyes glanced to the lower-right portion of the desktop, past the various open windows covering his dessert-filled wallpaper, to the small ocean blue bar at the bottom, displaying that the day of the week was Sunday, and the current time was one fifty-seven. _Presuming that Raito-kun receives the natural eight hours a day as he claims to do so, then I have until, of which I am seventy-one percent positive about, nine-fifty-seven to review the information on the case. However, given that the eight hour sleeping time period is not exact and Raito-kun fell asleep approximately ten minutes ago with the fact that I would be delighted to have some "midnight snacks," the possibility of my staying in this area for the entire duration until nine-fifty-seven is three percent._

He dragged a few windows and closed some files through his semi-cluttered screen until he found an internet window that his email was on. Pressing the f5 key and hitting enter without much thought, L gave a slight glare towards where he was ninety-one percent sure of the location Rem was invisible at. Glancing upon the new messages, he found the unfamiliar file that did not look like an advertisement and clicked on it, briefing through the short message.

_Hey L, here's the pictures of the Kira suspects. They're in the attachment in one image so you can compare them more easily. Yea, I want to ask you something, and it's not exactly about Matt's sanity when it comes to gaming. The guy you're with. He's Kira, isn't he? _

There was no signature, but L safely presumed that Mello was the one who typed; after all, he did not believe his redheaded successor to talk about himself as being questionable about his own sanity when it came to gaming, or conversations in third person, although he knew several people who preform the said action. He clicked on the "download attachment" buttons and pressed enter upon the pop-up window asking for confirmation, and waited for the oh-so-familiar photographs to show. A image-preview window; the businessman in his thirties... the woman with the large beige bag... and Raito.

_There's no mistaking it..._ L sighed. "Ninety-four point sixty-five." He repeated it, the unfamiliar words rolling off his tongue in a foreign manner. "Ninety-four point sixty-five percent." He was not accustomed to such large percentages upon dealing with suspects of any said case, as the said subjects would be exposed and sentenced upon his suspicion reaching forty-percent, at most. But this was Kira, and this was Raito, the only person to rival his own intelligence and cause him to wonder whether or not he really was the world's greatest detective under three well-known pseudonyms.

Saving the image-document in the Kira-tabbed folder, L decided to reply back to Mello at a later time as he simply did not feel like doing so at the moment. Too much was going on, literally and mentally; L sighed slowly as he reviewed some previous documented information on the case, and what the investigation team had instigated throughout the course of the past week. Matsuda had concluded that Kira was not a person, but rather a group of people working under one cause from the recent victims of heart attacks being in a pattern of clutters around the world. First, there was a large number of victims in a small populated-town of France, then there was a suspecting amount of victims from Serbia. That is to say, that the idea of Kira was not a single person but a group, and recently the members had separated, each member with his or her own discreet death method. L's mouth quirked in amusement at the theory; had he not known better about Matsuda's usual relevations and conclusions as well as his own finding of the Death Note, he would have possibly accepted the unlikely possibility.

He scrolled down; the ever-so-silent Mogi had concluded that Kira's recent murders were to show that despite the scarce numbers of people murdered a two weeks ago, Kira has killed more one week ago to prove that he or she had not died down. _There is a logical reason behind that indeed, you are quite observant, Mogi._ L reviewed the rest of the list to find that the other members had not concluded any new information. With slight discomfort in the shift of position as L reached towards his pants pocket, he pulled out the small notepad that he always carried around for anything that needed to be jolted down, as well as a green sugar cube from the nearly-empty box. Crunching on the cube, L flipped the small notepad to the recently-taken notes, staring at the elegant handwriting with a slight squint, as the only source of light was from the screen of the computer.

It was frustrating; he had not gathered any new information after staring at the notepad and searching all sites relevant to killer note-books and the abuse of unrealistic power for three hours. It was roughly five in the morning, of which L did not glance down to check but was sixty-two percent certain towards. The raven-haired detective rubbed his computer-glazed eyes slowly, leaning his head unconsciously towards his hands in a tired manner. He was physically fine, or at least as fine as one could be in his current position, but his mental train was a wreck. If only Rem could simply reveal to him all the answers, if only she would tell him who Kira was.

But she would never; nothing in life (or possibly, death... or the transition of such two idealistic relevations) was ever such simple and easy as asking a being for the answer. He felt like a young child who was stuck on an arithmetic word problem and desired the answer regardless of how long he spent stuck on the problem, trying several (failed) methods in working it out. It was certainly not a pleasing feeling, of which he was fifteen percent sure of.

She was protecting something, possibly someone. It would do no good to ask her to reveal the identity of Kira directly, but...

L's eyes widened, although one could not tell from his usual state of emotionless large dark orbs' gaze. "Rem," he called out softly, and was not quite sure whether or not he said the name himself until she materialized next to his laptop in the usual crouching posture, the height and width of the secluded room too small for her expansion of wings and stature.

She waited for him to speak, slightly-glowing golden orbs fixed on his own as if provoking a response, yet waiting ever-so-patiently in the visibility in front of the detective.

"Rem," he began once more. _First, to confirm a basic fact. _"It is true that a user of the Death Note can neither go to heaven nor hell, but what of a holder of one?"

**Worried about your death?** The low rumbling sound that came after those words sounded like a muffled chortle as the detective could not help but feel slightly cross about how she had responded to the question. **As long as you do not write another human's name inside the Note, you will still retain the possibility of going to either heaven or hell. **

"What of your own?"

She was vaguely amused, as L could tell not only from the chortle-like noise that had escaped her throat once more, but the way her eyes just lit up in amusement like any other human's. _Shinigami were supposedly human, after all. Or at least, this one was._ **That does not apply.**

"I know you cannot tell me who are the past holders of the Death Note, or any other holders of the said Note currently," L began, his eyes never leaving her face. As if evaluating every reaction she would show, and those that she would try to conceal. "That is according to the Shinigami King's rules. However, there is nothing to prevent you from telling me who you are protecting by being careful with your word choice upon answering my questions." A pause, as he devoured a purple sugar cube. "Rem, I am justice. Know that I work for the righteousness of the people, and know that I work in coexistance with the law. This being you are guarding, I know that he or she is human, and although I shall not question whether or not the said person owns a death note, I can assure you that by revealing his or her identity, I shall do everything I can in my position to keep the said person from being in trouble with the law." A mental sigh- it was really going too extreme if the person that she was protecting was not whom L thought would be with forty-nine percent possibility. "That includes wiping evidence of any crimes such as murder, adultery, or theft, including any proven trials. I am intelligent enough to devise a plan to remove the person from any further trouble with the law in terms of finance as well."

**And in exchange?**

"I want you to answer my questions with honesty." L stated, his strained voice, still slightly hoarse, full of an endless stream of apathy. "You may omit questions concerning the identity of Kira, but not the actions of him."

**How well do you back up your claim?**

_She is desperate for the well-being of this person, of that I am eighty-six percent confident of._ L noted, taking in a breath slowly, supporting himself up to a sitting position of sorts by his arms. His legs were parallel to the floor, although his torso was off the cold tiles, one arm supporting his figure and the other moving various windows on his laptop.

"Well enough to write my own name in the Death Note after the case if you are ever unsatisfied with the wellbeing, politically, of the person you are protecting." He said, saving a few files and closing the lid of his laptop. Standing up with slight difficulty, he turned the knob of the door, unlocking it at the _click_ and eased the object open, stepping out into the hazy morning. The open curtains (he had not gotten around to close them) displayed a softness that was blue, a hue of the color splashed into white, the calming color in the moments before the vivid, lively shades of sunrise.

With caution, L slipped the hibernating laptop under the bed, leaning over to check that, indeed, Raito was sleeping. Quickly moving away from the bed as not to be distracted by how calming the younger man looked, the detective strode into the kitchen and made way straight towards the refrigerator. He carefully took out the strawberry shortcake from the rows of delicious pleasantries, as well as an unopened box of sugar cubes. He closed the fridge door and took the cardboard box from his pocket, replacing it with the newer version and placing the used item into the trash bin by the sink. Carrying the cake in an elegant manner, L placed it onto the counter with a row of basic cutting knives, his lips quirking upwards at the provided platter. He moved a generous slice from the cake onto the said platter, porcelain decorated with small doves with blue ribbons in their beaks, and began to delight himself in the sugary taste.

What Rem said next, he had expected at the current moment with sixty-seven percent possibility.

**L... you must know that the person that you are responsible for in terms of her good graces with the law, is Amane Misa.**


	10. Liar

A/N: I'm back, and in pain, of sorts. Jammed index and middle fingers in the door, and procrastinating while switching fingers for several keys...difficulty typing..ow.. and junior year is so UGH. APs, SATs, just to name a bit of the trauma. And what kind of effin schedule is free-class-free-class-free in the middle of the damn day? D: (end rant)

This chapter was done a week ago and now that I look at it, well, I may need to** MAJORLY revise**. But I figured I'd put it up for the time being** for the lulz**.

Disclaimer and warning in chapter 1.

x x x x

Feeling kind of lazy at the moment, so I'll update the responses later. Love you peoples,** Opacus, Lulio chan, yanri cake, UiStar0304, lydia-chan, Nyu-chan, crazy kid, SutaakiHitori,** and **Sida :**'D.

x x x x

Chapter 10: Liar

x x x x

_**L... you must know that the person that you are responsible for in terms of her good graces with the law, is Amane Misa.**_

_Just as planned._

"Well then, thank you for informing me of such, Rem." L said softly, although he continued to bite down with unreasonable force against the fork that he held in his mouth, his teeth meeting the metal surface past the goodness of the whipped cream of the strawberry shortcake. He ate the slice slowly, savoring the flavor although it was possible to order a cake by demand via the services of the hotel. Finishing the last of the cream, he took another slice and left the kitchen area, sitting on the couch that he was crouched upon approximately sixteen point four hours ago. _Ah, the memories._

**Is there... anything you wish to know?**

"Yes, actually," L spoke in a quiet tone, watching the sleeping Raito with a careful glance and minding the way his fork touched the platter, as if any noise that broke a small limit would awaken the auburn-haired genius deep into some well-needed slumber. "Rem..." he began, quite unsure of how to phrase the question. The shinigami waited, not exactly crouching anymore due to the breadth of the area, her massive white wings spread out in comfort; L was grateful for her patience, as he learned through experiences after Misa, that some females were terribly impatient to a degree of impossibility.

"Does Kira actually use the Death Note as the device of murder?" L asked intently, knowing that although his suspicions were indeed one-hundred percent, but there was nothing awry about a small confirmation. For if not, then he would need to do some large amounts of calculations.

**That is so.**

_If Raito-kun is in possession of a Death Note, then the percentage that he will be Kira is one-hundred, supposedly. After carefully browsing through his school bag, there seems to be nothing of notable interest involving the case. Therefore, I shall invite myself over to his house to search, most likely in his room if the case may be that I miss something. Sixty-four cameras, after all, can not cover the middle of layers of books._

_But if Raito-kun is Kira, and does possess a Death Note, then surely he has his own shinigami, as well? _

_"and when we meet, we shall confirm each other with our gods of death"_

_The second Kira has met the first Kira, and since Amane-san is the second Kira...perhaps... there is a sixty-seven percent possibility that Amane-san's shinigami, as the second Kira, was Rem. And of the first..._

"Have you been contact with any other shinigami lately in the human realm? I do not require knowledge of who the shinigami was seen with, or where in particular, but rather a general area including the shinigami's description." L was straight to the point- if there was another death god flying around, then not only would it would confirm Rem's agreement to his suspicion that Kira used the Death Note to kill, one-hundred percent, but also reveal a location of Kira- whether or not he was working alone or with a group. If the shinigami was spotted in the Kanto region, then there was a seventy-nine percent possibility that Kira was working alone, and if not, then the assumption holds that there is a group called Kira, yet the leader is the holder of the Death Note. Although, nonetheless, _Kira is, most definitely, Raito-kun._

Rem gave him a begrudging look, one of clear unhappiness towards both the situation and the predicament that he had put her through lately. Deciding that her affection for the blonde-haired idol may result in more than the death god had originally bargained for, which was not much, she thought carefully about the response as to not reveal the true mastermind behind the plots. Although she had to admit, that L was catching on at a record pace.

**Yes. One right here in the Kanto region of Japan.**

_Presuming that Rem does not hold more than one death note and that death gods cannot guard over a number of humans greater than one, with eighty-two percent of the presumption, then this other shinigami is following Kira. _"Is there a name in which the shinigami you have sighted corresponds to? A physical description, perhaps?"

**Tall, as most death gods go compared to the human race. He has a more human-like appearance than I, if you will compare the similarities between races; his skin color of dark blue may persuade you that he is indeed not from your world. He wears casual human clothing, similar to the black ones in your closet, a belt with double-hoops, and stitches below his neck. He has a single earring on his right ear, silver in color. His wings are black feathers, spanning like those of bird-like creatures. His name is Ryuk, although I believe that such a name is of no importance.  
**

"From a glance at a shinigami, you sure do seem to know a lot about this Ryuk character." L mumbled through the cream of the strawberry short cake and the metal fork, recording the description in the small notepad that he had conveniently placed in his pocket, taking it out to scrawl with elegance. "Sixty-eight percent," he placed down the strawberry-scented pen on the pad of paper that he had just placed on the table to chew on his cake-delight. Placing the fork down on the half-way eaten slice, he picked up the said scented items and tilted his head back at Rem, eyes showing apathy.

_L, did you know that..._

Well, he supposed he could always.

"Rem, does Ryuk like apples?"

x x x x

Yagami Raito was quite pleased; the bed in which he was in was incredibly soft, possibly from a finely fabricated material that he could not recall affording. The slight scent of fruit did not bother him as much as he thought it would have. It was nice; this strange, unfamiliar comfort of a lavish, soft pillow and the mattress, in fact, Raito was quite sure the mattress was manufactured for important persons, like he. After all, the God of the new world was anything but unimportant. Now, if only he could figure out what it was that had led him to such a comfortable feeling, that he could experience waking again to the cozy blankets, enjoyable warmth of the sun, and sense of calmness.

A small smile tugging at his face, the young Yagami turned to his left, a casual motion that he had always done when getting up in the morning every day; his left elbow would serve as a prop as he lifted himself up and out of the bed. He turned around slowly, enjoying the warmth of the sun- it was not glaring at him like most days, or hiding amidst the clouds, but providing warmth as if only he was the sole receiver, a sign of approval for his actions as Kira, a sign of justice. His eyes opened slowly, as the casual motion, to see the digital alarm clock next to him when he woke in his room every morning. Only, he was quite sure he was not in his room.

And he was quite sure that he did not recall an older raven-haired detective staring at him with onyx eyes void of emotion, yet managing to pull of a look of adoration all at the same time. In the betraying sunlight against his will that shone upon the detective's figure, Raito was quite sure that the _glow_ of the others' eyes was just to his illusion, as well as the _shine_ on those rosy lips that were so close to his own.

Raito blinked.

And fell backwards in realization, off the bed.

_What a shame,_ L mused, watching the slow reaction of the Kira suspect and his friend, enjoying the _thud_ when Yagami Raito fell from the bed in a startled manner, partially due to the welcoming sound the impact on the floor made, partially due to the fact that the other was in pain at the moment. _I was hoping that he would not do that, although it is an unfortunate case where the possibility of him not doing so is twelve percent._

"L!" Aggravated, Raito glared back, but being in the position he was in, he could not see the detective as the said other did not peer his head over the top of the bed.

"Yes, Raito-kun?" The addressed detective responded, as if being called by a fellow co-worker for a light-hearted affair. Well, technically Raito was his fellow co-worker, and the situation could be considered a light-hearted affair by some.

"What was that for?" The Yagami prodigy had emerged from the side of the bed, his perfect hair looking a bit imperfect for the lack of a better word, and those caramel orbs in a fixated glare upon L's own onyx ones of apathy.

"I do believe that it is best for Raito-kun to explain the question, for the posed one is quite vague." L responded, knowing exactly what the auburn-haired man meant. Of course, he would never pose a direct answer, it was just too... fun to watch the younger become frustrated, although the mere idea of doing something to his enlightenment was seemingly a strict taboo.

"You know what I mean."

"Do I?"

"...What ever," the other yawned, dismissing the previous thought at the action, stretching his arms and slowly stood up from the soft carpeted floor where he had fallen, noting the different clothing he was wearing. He frowned a little; he did not particularly enjoy wearing the color without a purpose, for the Yagami prodigy dressed to his mood. Most of the time, he was in a happier, for the lack of usage towards a better word, mood than not, partially due to his "god of the new world" title, so he was more accustomed to wearing his light-beige jacket.

"After Raito-kun finishes breakfast, I will accompany him to his house for a change of clothing." _An ideal example of going into a friend's house, and possibly investigating the area for any signs of the Death Note._ L nibbled on his thumb, motioning to the small table in the middle of the room by the row of sofas, with a finely set-out morning meal for two. Being responded with a nod and watching the auburn-haired man saunter towards the bathroom, the raven-haired detective made his way over to one of the large armchairs. He looked at his slightly-fizzing drink inside the tall glass container, thin yet elegant, although the glass was not ornamented in any particular way or manner.

He slipped a lavender sugar cube into his mouth, taking a brief glance at the other set-out glass of liquid. It was the same shade of light golden-orange, like sparkling cider; or apple juice, as was the actual intended appearance of the liquid. The two glasses of liquid were identical in size and amount, fizzing slightly. L placed two sugar cubes into his mouth, unaware of the colors, tilting his head up against the armchair and flipping on the television to Sakura TV; for as far as the detective was concerned, there was no other channel that Kira favored (or possibly, the other way around).

But of course, that woman Takada was broadcasting her unconditional love for Kira and the said murderer's supposed reasons for taking a multitude of human lives, and bashing the figure of L in any way possible. L did not mind the bashing on his part; in fact, he did not mind what any one else thought of him, but it was that worship towards Kira that aggravated him to the slightest. After all, killing with, even said Death Note in the supposed name of justice, was just another abuse of power and, had he not known any better, an excuse to get away with mass-murder.

The screen changed as L let out a breath he did not realize he had been holding, only to groan slightly in frustration as another commercial popped up about a show that was coming exclusively to the channel called "Kira's Kingdom," run by the self-proclaimed number-one Kira supporter, a young man with the look of a businessman, clad in a black suit and glasses of professional apparel. His hair vaguely reminded L of his own, only much longer and parted to a more feminine degree, and his face split out in a wide grin in the advertisement. L supposed that he should feel some sympathy for the poor man whom had a percentage of being married with kids and a financially-well paying job once Kira disapproved of said man's actions and decided that there was no use in the program.

"That guy's an idiot." L had not noticed that Raito had finished using the washroom and was sitting next to his chair in a stylish furniture piece of his own usage, an amused look on his face upon watching the screen. "Mikami Teru. He's a popular lawyer in the Kanto region, it's actually quite surprising that he supports this irrational programming."

L surmised that Raito did not have to be Kira to find the program... interesting. After all, what was there not to question upon to a programming that featured worshipers of the "Kira Cult" and praise him? In all seriousness, the half-hour could be used for much more efficient things, like a better weather broadcasting program. or another episode of Misa-Misa's Happy Sweets. To his concern, the next aired episode would be concerning a homemade cake recipe that he definitely did not want to miss out on and anticipated with a great frivolity.

"I didn't know you knew how to make waffles," Raito looked down upon his plate with a quick "itadakimatsu," and started to devour his breakfast after a few pokes at it to make sure that it was relatively safe to eat. After contemplating whether the comment was a compliment or an insult and decided that belittling over such lithe matters was wasteful, L figured as much, referring to the poking of food. As Raito knew L, whom knew Raito as being Kira, said L would most-likely slip some truth serum or likewise into the younger one's food. Luckily or not for Raito, the waffles were relatively safe. The apple juice, however, was a different matter altogether.

L noted that Yagami Raito was always so perfect in his community; he went to school with clean clothing, neatly-tied shoelaces, perfectly-combed hair, and a relatively decent appearance. He spoke politely, choosing his words carefully as to not offend, and was patient with everyone. He raised his hand in class when feeling the need to contribute something, smiled towards strangers with an apology when bumping into them, and took all opportunity to downturn any compliments. That was Yagami Raito, not Kira.

Kira was the manipulative bastard that followed L around; the person who reflected everything Raito was not, and manipulated people without mercy or a second thought. Kira was the hidden portion of Raito, and L was not sure whether or not he was privileged to endure with "Raito's" impatience, abusive habits, competitive traits, and language, as he had. It was all a controversy: what came first, the chicken or the egg? What came first; Raito or Kira? Surely Raito would have first been of existence, to pick up a Death Note, but "Kira" was not all to blame: for Raito had allowed Kira to emerge from whatever "light" the murderer had been hiding in. _But, to pin the blame on him..._

"This isn't milk." Raito stated, holding onto the glass of liquid that he presumed was his drink. After all, if not, there was no logical reason that it would be sitting in the position of his drink. Of course, when it came to trivial matter, L was more illogical at times than not. Such as ditching him under a table for about two hours; oh, how he enjoyed that.

"No, it is not." L jerked from his endless train of thoughts and glanced at the motioned object, suppressing a smirk and a spark of his emotionless eyes. "Milk is a concentration of homogeneous mixtures from the ma-"

"I know what milk is!" Raito gave him a glare, one that clearly expressed "not amused." Although, to L, it was ,quite indeed, the said feeling of amusement. "What is this substance that looks like apple juice?"

"If it looks like apple juice, then why does Raito-kun doubt the substance?" A valid question, as L looked up towards the caramel orbs, waiting for their eyes to lock..

"Looks are deceiving. Apple juice doesn't fizz." And a valid response, as their gazes met. "And knowing you, L..."

_Knowing me?_ The gaze broke. L could not help but feel slightly strange at the irony of it all. _You don't know me, Raito-kun. You really don't, even though we have been on this case for so long. It is indeed such a shame that the situation has come to this, Raito-kun. We could have been normal friends had you never picked up the Death Note, of that acquirement method I am eight-seven percent certain of, then this situation would not exist. Yet then, I would not be in Japan, either, I suppose._

"Correct- this is not apple juice at all. At least, not all of it. In fact, the drink I ordered is a special mix from the hotel, what would be called a 'fruit punch,' is that correct? It contains half ounce of lemon juice, half ounce cherry juice, half ounce of sour apple juice, and two ounces of apple soda." L explained, drawing a small diagram, barely recognizable but an attempt at one nonetheless, with his fingers.

"What an odd mixture," Raito stared at it, leaning towards the liquid as if upon a closer inspection, something would jump out at him. After five seconds, he safely concluded that there was nothing hidden in the liquid. "And your drink is the same liquid?"

"That is so." L replied, keeping his tone bland and neutral. _Of course not._

"Trade drinks." Raito looked up from his drink and into L's onyx eyes, as if searching for a clue; but to no avail did the apathetic orbs show a hint of anything in particular relating to the dilemma, or anything, as a matter of fact. The raven-haired detective accepted the implicated challenge, looking back into the depths of caramel, asking the simple question of why.

"Raito-kun. Do you not trust me to put something inside your drink?" L asked ever-so-innocently, a small pout gracing his features at the distrust and dismay towards the provided drink. "And yet, you trusted me with the waffles?"

"I took a course on food poisoning before as a required subject for one of the courses that I was hoping to be placed in," the auburn-haired man explained, exchanging the glasses and straying away from L's gaze, placing the glass to his lips. "However, I do not recognize the liquids used in this drink mixture. In your terms, there is always the slightest percent possibility that our drinks may be of different liquids, and there is no need to add anything in to avoid suspicion. Knowing that you suspect me of being Kira, then you would only naturally slip something into my drink or give me a different drink of mirror-image appearance. However, I, knowing this, would ask you to trade drinks. However, as the great detective L, you would anticipate this and place the experimental mixture your drink, so that the trade will become null. Then, there is the possibility that I may anticipate even that step, which results in your placing something in my drink."

"That's quite a long train of thought. How suspicious of you to have such an interest in the complications of the mind," L mused, watching as the other slowly drank the liquid. _Raito-kun, you over-analyze things sometimes, and that is your downfall. It is actually my drink that I have placed something other than what I had described to you, although I do amend you for figuring out that the drinks may have been a different mixture. What you are consuming is not exactly a mixture of lemon juice, cherry juice, sour apple juice, and apple soda, but rather the similar mixture of lemon juice, cherry heering, sour apple liquor, and dark rum. One of Matt's favorite martinis, as he so eloquently described the flavoring to me via email last night; Candied Apple, was it called? Presumably quite sweet.  
_

Raito made no comment towards the statement and drank the entirety of the glass, placing it down firmly when finished with his right hand, biting his tongue visibly in distaste as Raito would do upon devouring something sweeter than the anticipated flavor. L observed carefully, as detectives always do, but could not detect any changes in behavior or mood; just the fact that the auburn-haired man had been sitting still, slowly letting go of his glass for the past few minutes.

_Perhaps, then Raito-kun is one of the eight percent of the population in the Kanto region whom have a resistance towards being affected by alcohol._ _If that is the case, then it is necessary to find another method of causing him to induce to a intoxicated state, or one of an unclear mind. Perhaps one option would be the deprivation of sleep; after all, it has been scientifically tested that lack of sleep had eighty-seven percent to cause a state of an unclear mind towards the subject, although risking the two percent of causing insanity through various test subjects. However, that method would not be particularly acceptable on my part for the risk of personal matters, if considering the option of Raito-kun finding the handcuffs again and attaching me onto the bed so that he could sleep. Of that, or something likewise, I am fifty-one percent certain that he would attempt the events of._

"Ryuzaki?"

"Yes, Raito-kun?" L looked up, slightly startled that the auburn-haired man was addressing him with such a questioning manner behind his tone, and using the name L was identified as during the course of the investigation instead of the actual name of "L" itself.

"D-don't call me that." Raito muttered solemnly, placing his legs upon the armchair in a very L-like fashion, and his arms crossed at the wrist, hugging onto his knees loosely.

"Is something the matter?" _Perhaps, the effects were delayed_, L mentally remarked, making a note to record down all observations in his notepad (and after that, the laptop) later. _First two minutes, or so I presume the time with eight-one percent certainty, there is no reaction. Then, it seems Raito-kun is showing insecurity upon saying his name; perhaps the affects of alcohol resulted, in this particular situation, to an identity crisis. If he is Kira, then it would be relevant as to a confusion of who he really is. _

"No." Raito muttered, then repeated the word loudly, the volume increasing with every syllable, until L was quite sure his ears had gone deaf. The auburn-haired man froze, as if in realization of an exciting discovery, caramel eyes lighting up for a split second, before letting out a sigh and focusing his gaze back onto the floor.

_Raito-kun is in denial about something that he does not wish to share, and believes that there is no one out there whom can understand what exactly the thing he does not wish to share is. Possibly it is due to this misunderstanding that has kept Raito-kun's ideal within him; if he is Kira, then the fact that he is Kira is the said thing that Raito-kun is hiding. Telling someone would definitely... adjust the amount of pressure on him, yet there have been cases in which five-percent of those whom keep a secret, most of said five percent being criminal records, have been moved to a mental clinic for insanity treatment._

_However, it is only seven-percent likely that, due to Raito-kun's current supposed unclear state of mind, that his actions are equivalent to his subconsciousness. _L remarked, tilting his head by a four-degree angle to the slightest, watching the younger. Raito kept his head down, retaining the position for exactly forty-four seconds (of which L was seventy-nine point eight percent certain towards), before carefully placing his feet on the ground, toes first and tapping the floor as if to determine whether or not the substance was actually solid.

"Why." His voice was not exactly slurred, and from the gaze of those eyes upon the detective's lithe frame, L could tell that the young Yagami had not the slightest conscious control over what was occurring.

L waited, attempting to figure out what exactly Raito was trying to ask. Given that the other was in an intoxicated state, an unclear state of mind (or so he had hoped, for it was the only logical explanation for the Yagami prodigy's considerably irrational behavior), figuring out was not a simple task. There were just too many factors in the line of the equation, blocking and falsely leading his mental train of thought towards incorrect candidate reasons.

"Why," the word was repeated, as L kept on observing. Raito now stood from the armchair, his two hands gripping onto the armrests of the said chair before fully standing in front of the dining table. He faced L, as the raven-haired detective only observed. _There is an expression on his face which I cannot recognize_, L noticed, the other now two feet away from him. _Perhaps, the said expression is remorse. If Raito-kun is Kira.._

_Stop it! Stop thinking that everything involving him relates to Kira!_

_But the percentage is above ninety. Ninety-four point sixty-five, to be precise. Therefore, if the likely possibility that Raito-kun is Kira, then Raito-kun will ponder questions during his subconsciousness about the methods and ideals behind Kira. The explanation-_

The smell of saltine.

L looked up from his sitting position (as well as thinking position) to the brunette, certainly startled to see that the other had tears at the corners of the glazed-caramel eyes. His expression was a recognizable one of a person not content with the situation that said person's life had taken on at the moment, with his lips curving down the slightest as if in protest, his cheeks tinted with a carnation pink, and his eyes almost pleading. L felt a hand clutch his right arm, clinging rightly to the white fabric of his white shirt, the other hand by his ear, tracing the ridges.

"Why."

The hand dropped, and onyx eyes met caramel, a brief moment of two different types of confusion; the detective wondering what exactly was troubling the younger man besides him at the moment, the suspect wondering why his consciousness was taking role of his subconsciousness despite his vain efforts to break the connection, and the said overtaking subconsciousness behaving in a particularly Freud-like manner.

Nonetheless, what Raito had said in a tone of anguish to the detective, was not something that he had anticipated to the slightest percent.

"Why don't you love me!"

L was not sure whether it was the words or the desperate tone of voice that caused an uneasy feeling in his gut, but the discomfort at the bottom of his stomach was, as such, uncomfortable. _If Raito-kun is Kira, then by devising a plan, even in the state of an unclear state of mind, shows his childish confidence to overrule the detective L. In this scenario in which I am eighteen-percent certain of the possibility of, the dur-_

_Slap!_

"You're thinking about Kira again, aren't you!"

L could not deny that, as he slowly brought up a hand against his cheek to feel the sudden warmth of his skin, rubbing slowly at the sudden sharp pain, eyes widening to the slightest of visible notice at the action. Of course he thought about Kira- it was the case that he was in at the moment, the case he had been assign-no, the case that he had taken personal interest to. Of course he could think of nothing other than Kira with the prime suspect; under some form of intoxicated interrogation through the course of actions, was in the room with the detective, and not particularly far away in any sense.

"You put something in that drink, didn't you. You're such a bastard." His voice was low, almost as if in a sleep-like trance, as the younger brunette fell to his knees almost as if on cue, leaning over and resting his head on the detective's lap in a sleeping position. A hand traced small lethargic circles around L's right thigh, caramel eyes focusing on nothing in particular.

"Perhaps so, Raito-kun." L responded softly; he was not sure how to reply to the other. If he had expected anything from Raito being in an intoxicated state or a drunken one, depending on different effects that liquor had on different people, it was anything but this. He had predicted with thirty-seven percent possibility, taking account of Raito's new-found closet-impatience, that the said younger man would confess that he was Kira. He was fifteen percent positive about a physical assault towards him of any sort (therefore explaining that the seats between them were a considerable space away so he had the option of escaping the room had that occurred). He was twenty-one point three percent certain of the standard hallucinations and slurred speech. The remaining percentage was of the "other" category, but at the moment, "other" could not possibly sum up how the young Yagami was acting.

_It is almost as if Raito-kun is not there at all. A subconsciousness talking. His tone has become more reserved, _L noted, etching the thoughts in the back of his mind for further internet-searching and investigation at a later date, _and approaches a topic that he most commonly keeps to himself. _Not quite realizing that he was doing the action himself, he placed one hand upon Raito's head, semi-consciously aware of exactly how soft those auburn locks were. He had a small frown of dispute on his mask, due to his mentality arguing over what thoughts he should have at the present moment; to follow along with what ever Raito seemed to be making a point about, or to begin an interrogation upon the subject of Kira.

"Why don't you love me," he repeated, as L simply looked down, onyx eyes catching wide caramel ones with the slightest challenging tint to their hazy outlook. "Ryuu-chan?"

The first thought that popped up into L's mind, was the denial that he was female. In fact, L was quite sure that he was one-hundred percent male, even internally, unless the three-percent possibility was true that his whole life, he had been living in an illusion, a hallucination, and would never realize it. Or, it could be that he had gone crazy from as far back as he could remember, and been in a constant stage of denial.

The second thought that roughly pushed out the first, was a simple three-worded thought. _Why don't you?_ L did not reply, breaking off their meeting of gazes, only continuing to softly stroke the others' locks. Perhaps, it was, not as important to the Kira case as some other facts that he could be asking Raito at the moment, but if the concept of the said emotion was related to Kira's deception and manipulation, then L considered it fair game.

_For Raito-kun to ask me such a question,_ L considered, his fingers stopping for a brief second, before continuing the unaccustomed journey upon the dark honey-colored strands. _First of all, Kira would use the concept of holding a relationship with the additional details of manipulation and betrayal of trust in order to control the partner in said relationship. That is currently the case with Amane-san, and possibly contributing to why Raito-kun is personally dissatisfied in meeting her; only because it is necessary, and not out of personal welfare upon the subject. Second of all, Kira would use the concept towards me, in order to either corrupt my sense of justice or reduce me to a stage of confusion as Amane-san has shown countless times._ _For me to be a replacement of Amane-san..._ He stopped for a brief second, repressing a shudder at the sudden mental image of himself wearing those uncomfortable heels and the rather inappropriate attire, before dismissing the image. No matter how much he enjoyed how the crosses and laces looked on her clothing, he was no comfortable with the image of himself in such. Although the thought of being able to openly attach himself to Raito did not seem all too...

_No. That is what Kira plans to think._

_But what about Raito-kun?_

_Raito-kun is Kira. __Raito-kun is Kira. __Raito-kun is Kira._

_Then for Kira to ask such a question..._ he looked down once more at the said person, removing his hands and simply observing. It did not seem as if Raito was to say something, but appearances were indeed deceiving. The caramel orbs glanced back at him, and their gazes held, almost transmitting the unspoken message: _Well? Why don't you?_

_Because Raito-kun is Kira. _L answered back with his eyes, unsure of whether or not the other actually understood him, as the detective was told countless times that his said onyx eyes were constantly deprived of emotion. _Because L is to despise Kira. L is to hate Kira, and place righteous judgment upon the murderer, and because L is justice while Kira is just a pseudo-god, a self-proclaimed title. It is such a shame that Raito-kun has to be Kira... because I do enjoy Raito-kun's presence..._

_But if he was not Kira, then you would not have taken interest in him in the first place_, a small, annoying, voice nagged in the back of his mind, as he considered the option as well. _It is such a shame that you are Kira, Raito-kun... _L mentally sighed, feeling an unknown weight upon his chest that did not seem to let go. Frowning visibly, he gave a brief thought towards the internal pressure upon him; it did not feel painful or anything likewise, but there was just something weighing down his chest area, it seemed. Perhaps he was ill, yes, that must be it.

"I'm not Kira." L snapped from his slight reverie to notice that Raito had lifted his head from the raven-haired detective's lap, and began to mutter to himself, as if the auburn-haired man was a small five or six year old who was troubled with something. The case, of Kira, was indeed quite troubling in fact. "Not Kira. Not Kira. Not Kira. Not Kira. Not Kira. Not Kira."

_In younger children, repetition is used as a memory aid,_ L recalled, observing the others' actions carefully, placing one hand to his lip and biting on the nail of his thumb with a small pressure from his teeth. _Repetition is used to memories the first words of a toddler, and it is used to memorize words. Constant repetition in some cases, with slightly elder children, and, depending on the degree of repetition and tone of such repeated item, may involve people of even elder ages. This involvement, is one of manipulation. Like the typical pendulum swung at a person's eyes to induce sleep, repetition is one way to wipe out memory and implement a false one. _

_In this case,_ L noted that the "not Kira" fragments were neither increasing or decreasing in volume, but merely the speed in which the said words were spoken. _Kira would manipulate Raito-kun to the degree that Raito-kun is not even subconsciously aware that he is Kira anymore. An escape plan... perhaps a planned method for future uses? There is not a logical reason that I can think of that would place a situation of denial upon this matter, unless Raito-kun believes that if he does not know that he is Kira himself, then the chances of slipping up will be slimmer, of such I believe by thirty-three percent. _

The raven-haired detective sat there, thoughts pushing about and calculations being done concerning the current situation in his head, before being interrupted by the sudden movement. He looked down at the other, whom had stopped the "not Kira" repetition approximately five minutes ago, caramel eyes blank and unfocused. Raito lifted his head, turning away from the elder man's gaze, retreating from L's lap slowly and grabbed his hand on his wrist. Upon further inspection, L noticed that the portion of the wrist was adorned with a pretty ornament; a finely-crafted and professional-looking watch, with three small knobs at the side. The watch that would always irk the detective for some reason that the said detective had not figured out yet.

L watched intently as Raito took the watch off without speech, hanging onto it, before throwing it immediately at L. Being the junior tennis champion that he was, L managed to catch the watch with his hands before it would have contacted with his arm and created an uncomfortable impact despite its size. Taking the watch with both hands, L merely looked back at the experiment that he was observing; unmoving, with the exception of the eyes darting back and forth irregularly. As if Raito was being chased.

Caramel eyes closed, as if one would close one's eye lids upon enjoying the warmth of a summer breeze or the cool air of a certain location. L placed the watch on the table, intent to investigate the importance of the action at a later moment than the present one, eyes never quite leaving the closed pair. There was nothing but silence, but an awkward tension had filled the room, rolling off their disconnected gazes and caressing the stiffening air.

The light incoming from the semi-curtained windows seemed to be a disturbance, its shine illuminating the disconnected eye-lock, as L prepared to speak. _Perhaps, I shall ask Raito-kun whether or not he is Kira. After all, there is no investigation without questions._ Opening his mouth slowly, he was just about to propose his question when he noticed that the young Yagami had lifted his gaze, eyes widening. Taken aback by the sudden movement, L recorded the said movement in the back of his head, watching intently once again.

The wait was not long; almost immediately, Raito had turned his body to fully face L, placing two hands on the detective's shoulders. An all-too solemn look was placed on the man's face, caramel eyes meeting the onyx shade, before breaking away and retreating to his original seat on the armchair. _Perhaps Raito-kun has come to his sen-_

"Why don't you understand, Ryuu-chan?"

_Perhaps not._

"Can't you see that it's for justice?" His voice was soft and higher-pitched, like that of a falsetto singer or a six-year old child; however, it held a tone of exhaustion and exasperation. "Why, Ryuu-chan?"

_Please be direct and refrain from calling me that,_ L mentally told him, not that the other was paying any attention to the said detective at the moment. Those two ambiguous questions were repeated, in the same manner as the "not Kira" was, before Raito fell silent.

_By attempting to tell himself that Raito-kun is not Kira,_ L mused, considering the events, _then... However... It is illogical. Raito-kun could clearly be Kira if that was Kira speaking, of his crimes and of handling the system of wrongly-implicated sense of justice. Previously, Raito-kun muttered that he was not Kira... paradoxical. Perhaps, his intention is to confuse me?_

_But Raito-kun has no control over his intentions, as his actions clearly state._ L sighed, "Raito-kun, if I may ask you a question?"

No answer.

Peering over towards the other, the raven-haired detective was twenty-four percent startled at the fact that Raito was sleeping. _Well, considering the after-effects of alcohol...it is quite disappointing , that I have no interrogated him to the slightest. Raito-kun... what have I concluded from this?_ He glanced at the watch, lying on the table. It shone with a sly glint as the sun's rays embraced the glass cover, as L picked it up slowly, feeling the metallic loss of heat. Propped up in his armchair in a semi-forty percent more effecient position, he began to consider the watch. What was so special about the watch?

_A fluke?_

He turned it around, inspecting the back. An ordinary professional business-watch, from a well-known brand, as expected of Raito. Nothing out of the ordinary.

He inspected the band, estimating the percentages of the materials that the metal was made from, but the said observation was of no contribution to Raito, or Kira for that matter.

He looked at the face of the watch, menacing white little dashes on the black, mimicking him for being unable to reveal their secret with every tick of the small second hand, as the detective mindlessly but all-too-intently fumbled with the white bars.

_Whirrr._

_This model... the model of this watch, I recognize its functions from a previous case involving this very model... _He spun the middle knob in a rapid fashion, exactly in equal intervals of four times a second.

_Whirrr._

_Click._

_This is..._ L took interest in the action; by turning the small white knobs of the watch, it was possible to eject a section of the finely-built item, originally designed to hold spare flat batteries customed for watches. However, the item inside was not what one could identify as a battery. L recognized the small protruding piece of metal as a holder for a spare battery, the thin-types with a flat surface and circular body to replace the present. The metal's base was carefully crafted, and the shine of the said surface nearly glowed.

But that was not what held the raven-haired detective's interest. No, it was rather the small, neatly folded piece of paper, notably crinkled and lined. Steadying the hand that was not latching onto the watch, he slowly unfolded the paper into four small boxes, taking it out of the watch as the surface area expanded. It was a plain sheet of lined paper- there was nothing unusual about it, although the small object that fell out of the folded paper was certainly interesting.

He looked down at the needle-thin object and picked it up carefully, recognizing the object as an actual needle, sharp enough to easily prick his fingers and draw out the blood. Holding onto the neck of the small object with caution, he examined the paper; nothing unusual. Nothing unusual about the needle either, but he was a fool if the proposed situation was that the two objects were there by coincidence. _The needle is with the paper, because the needle is to be used with the paper._ L concluded, wetting his lips with his tongue without great notice. _Needle and paper... needle and paper... there is no thread to go through the needle, there is no writing utensil to write on the paper. _

L did not notice that the needle, though held ever so carefully and watched with caution, pricked his finger as a few drops of crimson flowed out of the miniature wound. Taking no interest in the occurrence with a hunch that the tip was not dipped in anything dangerous, the detective's lips parted in a circular shape, in realization. _Ninety-four percent chance, that perhaps, the purpose of the needle is to draw blood. Given that, the person can write on the paper. _He blinked. _However, what is the significance of writing on paper? _

_The human whose name is written in this notebook shall die._

"Rem?"

Upon realization, L quickly placed the needle back into the simple folds of the paper, sliding the piece into the watch and giving the compartment a push. Said compartment slid into place easily, as the detective placed it on the table, retreating from the object as if it was timer ticking down with rapid pace.

**What is it?**

"Is it possible... for a piece of the death note to be functional after it has been ripped out of the notebook?"

_It has to be a death note page. It has to. Raito-kun is Kira. There is no other logical reason as to why the piece of paper would be there, with seventy-one percent chance possibility to be of aid in his final moments before arrest, possibly using the second Kira's ability to kill with only the face, only the shinigami's eyes...a last resort..._

_If I can ever catch him..._

**I do not know. Shinigami, generally, will do no such bothersome thing to rip out a page or two of the notebook and use it for some unidentified purpose. Shinigami cannot destroy each other in that method, so there is no purpose.**

L responded in silence, a finger making its way to his mouth, nibbling softly on the nail. _Ninety-eight percent possibility that it is functional. For, there is nothing non-suspicious about a Kira-suspect having a possible writing utensil and piece of the Note in there without purpose._

A long silence, before dismissing Rem back to her invisible state should Raito awaken.

_Ninety-six percent._

x x x x

"What the hell did you give me?"

L winced at the sound of Raito's voice, loud and vibrating through his delicate eardrums, as if he was the one whom actually consumed and was going through the after-effects of alcohol. Carefully placing the bottle of aspirin back into the respective cabinet where he took it from, he calmly sat on the armchair and casually started on another bite of cake, holding it ever-so-peculiarly with his thumb and index finger.

"Well?" Raito set the glass of water down, one hand still holding onto the glass firmly as if letting go was a fatal incident, the other hand upon his head, slightly messing the auburn locks. He knew that L had slipped something in his drink, or something along those lines, because the last thing that the Yagami had remembered was his head being perfectly fine and taking a sip of the said apple-juice mix. Which, apparently as he had experienced with unfortunate side-effects, was not exactly an apple-juice mix.

"That is quite vague, Raito-kun." L replied nonchalantly as if there was nothing was wrong. After all, there was the fifty-one percent chance that over-reacting to the situation that he had a high possibility to be bodily harmed was to result in an increase of possibility for the latter mentioned situation. His best option was to keep low and a calm presence, for being at such conditions increased his reflexes by two percent, which was considered handy when one is calculating the percentages of being punched before or after a little rant.

"You know what I'm talking about, L." If looks could kill, Raito would not even need a Death Note for the surely impending doom of the older detective. Ah, but only if. "What the fuck did you slip in my drink? I'm pretty sure that an 'apple-juice mix' doesn't knock someone out the moment that the person drinks it and gives the person a headache upon waking."

"To put it bluntly," L said after a few moments of the silent tension growing so thick that one would require more than a small buter knife to slice through, taking a sip of his sugar-filled tea. "Alcohol."

"You did not say anything about alcohol being in the drink."

"I did not say that I was being truthful, ether."

"You're such a liar..."

A few more moments of silence, as L contemplated the rising of percentages of being harmed. "Does Raito-kun not remember anything after drinking the liquid?"

"No, did I do something?" Raito asked, all the while telling himself that the time would come later where he could enjoy the argument; "creative" discussions or actions were not exactly his best point when his head throbbed like it did at the moment, even down with two glasses of water.

L placed down the cup of tea, tilting his head ever so slightly and stared at Raito without much visible intent at all, giving the younger man an impression of the typical zombie-like features of mouth hanging slightly open and eyes void of everything. L grabbed the metal object next to his seat and held it up, the metal strip dangling from his two fingers. "Does Raito-kun recognize this?"

"Give me that." Raito reached for it in a swiping motion and to his surprise, more so than not, the detective had willingly handed over the object.

_If Raito-kun is surprised at the fact that I have willingly handed over an object which connect him to Kira, this raises his percentage. If he does not and believes that it is a normal watch, then his percentage decreases. However, the fact that he subconciously handed me the watch while muttering Kira-related items definitely relates to this, creating a less than one percent chance that his possibility of being Kira will decrease._

"Raito-kun is quite aggressive." L commented, straying from the other and concentrating on the cake. It was not terribly hard to do, as cake always favored his attention to Raito's death-glare.

Neither had exchanged a word as Raito sighed and stood from his seat, the clenched hand finally letting go of the glass of water, as L observed from the reflections of the said glass, keeping his eyes down and hair hanging over the onyx orbs. He kept his gaze upon the delicious delicacy that was cake, and slowly shifted said gaze at the glass, reflecting Raito's feet moving to the door, and stopping for a brief second, before slipping into his shoes. There was a shuffling sound, presumably of clothing, as the detective heard the door creak open. He did not turn around, but questioned it. "Going somewhere?"

He waited for the response, but upon receiving none the detective slowly turned around to find that the said recipient of his message was gone from his sight, the door still open and a cool breeze of air-conditioning blowing in from the hallways. Sighing slowly, L placed down the piece of cake that he was devouring, making a small comment about how some troubles seemed more troublesome than it was worth, and made his way towards the door to slip on his footwear. Hed peering on both sides of the hallway before closing the door and depositing the key into his pants pocket, the opposite one of his sugar-cube box this time, the detective frowned slightly as the auburn-haired man was nowhere to be found.

_Seventy-one percent possibility that Raito-kun is traveling to his home, replacing his clothing and formulating with a plan to drop his percentages of being Kira, as if he realizes that I realize that the watch he carries holds a hidden compartment. I am ninety-one percent positive that the piece of death note and pin are not placed in the watch before his receiving said object, as the watch is of prefect condition. Knowing Raito-kun's obsessive complex over material items, that is not much of evidence, but the manufacture date on the back of the watch proves that the item was brought barely a year ago._

_The approximate date of exactly a month before the first Kira incident._

_Which concludes, that if Raito-kun is Kira, the purpose of obtaining the watch does not contribute to the Kira case at all. _L frowned; it would not do any good to further investigate on the manufacturing of the watch or anything of the sort. Wondering how he could compile the newfound evidence to an increase of Raito's percentage, from ninety-six to one-hundred, L did not notice sprinting out of the hotel at remarkable speed and nearly trampling over a countless amount of people before the inevitable situation happened in which he bumped into someone.

_Clang._

Some_thing_, rather. Taken aback by the thought of carelessly running into a pole in deep thought, L slowly shook his head and calmly walked towards the direction of Raito's house, which was not too far away.

_That pole was quite dangerous. Such needless obstructions... I am six percent positive that the previous pole would have much better usage had it been a candy cane. ... yes, of that I am quite sure._

It took approximately fifteen minutes of speed-walking for the raven-haired detective to reach the located house, without much trouble of bumping into any more inanimate objects. _A fairly sized house._ L noted, before excusing himself to the house, knowing after a few hours of investigation that the spare key was under the welcome mat and making his way into the cozy living room area.

Knowing the area all too well in manners that would be considered not exactly honorable, the detective inconspicuously climbed up the soft carpeted stairs to the one room that he had been looking for: Raito's room.

Kneeling behind the shadow of various items, L waited for the sound of the shower to start. The wait was not long- he had entertained himself by counting dust particles on one of the vases for two minutes, before proceeding to the closed door. He pulled out the strip of red paper between the door and the frame, then walked inside and slowly eased the strip back inside. There was no doubt that Raito would figure out that the detective was in, or had been in, his room. The fact, however, made it ever so more interesting.

_A desk. A chair. A bed. The floor._ L observed, marking down the possible sitting places that would be a possible station for Kira's work. _I suppose I shall begin with the desk._

L sat upon the comfortable seat of the chair next to the desk, pushing in slightly and observing the desk area. _Kira kills using a Death Note. Assuming that Raito-kun sits here, as he has done so in the surveillance cameras, his killing method would be from this very desk, of which I am forty-percent positive of. If that is so, then the black notebook is somewhere easy within reach. _He glanced at the bookshelf, the innocent and oh-so-casual piece of furniture that seemed to mimic his observation. _To walk towards the bookshelf is a risk. If only those who can touch the Death Note can see the shinigami, then there is a risk of Raito-kun's family of brushing upon the spine, should the book be in the shelf. That is one option that I can eliminate._

_Next option: under the bed. _L lifted himself from the position in the chair and walked a short distance of four feet to the bed, sitting on it. There was nothing unusual, it seemed. _If the notebook is to be under the sheets, then the risk of Mrs. Yagami touching the notebook while cleaning the sheets or picking up clothing left on the bed, remains the same as the brush by the bookshelf. Raito-kun is much too organized of a person to keep the Death Note under the bed, which lowers the percentage that the Note would be attached to this piece of furniture._

His eyes descended on the drawers of the desk.

_Once again, if Mrs. Yagami is clea-_ L had brushed his hand upon the soft, metallic handle, in a feeble attempt to open the drawer just for the sake of looking at what was inside. _Locked. Surely there is a reason to this._ His eyes rested upon the key lying on the table, half-shifting to the shadows of the mountain of textbooks that covered a portion of the desk. _Such a device, this plan of hiding something cannot be hiding the Death Note. It is too direct, and... unintelligent for someone like Raito-kun to devise a plan to hide the Death Note in the drawer and leave a key semi-hidden on top of the desk._

Nonetheless, something just compelled L to grab the key and unlock the drawer, leaving the key hanging and observing the contents of the drawer. One notebook; rather, a normal diary. In the detective's terms, a red herring. There was just something so unnatural about the thought of the young Yagami keeping a diary, that L took it from the drawer, stating that this drawer was prone to more inspection upon the fact that L was quite sure that he was just shocked with static electricity the moment his fingers brushed upon plywood. As far as he was concerned, wood did not conduct.

Keeping the fact inside his mind for later recalling, the raven-haired detective sat back down on the somewhat comfortable bed and slowly opening the said diary, curious as to what was inside. Most people would place a normal diary down upon the discovery, knowing better than to look inside. However, most people would also not come upon the conclusion that the putting down of the diary could be a dismissal of clues, and falling into a trap that only Kira could plan out with such manipulation, concealing secrets inside the very dismissed and harmless-looking book. After all, there could be countless secrets, and just possibly...

L opened the cover.

_It appears that this is not the Death Note wrapped in a book cover, or is the Note hidden anywhere within these pages._

_It is not too disappointing... for if Raito-kun is indeed Kira, as the percentage highly favors at the moment, then the prolonging of the revelation of the case would mean the prolonging of Raito-kun's life; given that Kira is to be executed for the numerous amounts of people whom were murdered._

L frowned. Where had _that_ come from, anyway? He was not supposed to care for Kira in any way other than to lead the crazy murderer to his death, and possibly guide the said person to whatever version of Hell that death-note users were sent to. _But, that is Kira. Raito-kun cannot possibly be Kira. Raito-kun. is Kira... _

_This exceeds my calculations._

Slipping a strawberry-flavored sugar cube of the new box that he had replaced not quite long beforehand, the infamous detective flipped through the notebook without much attention, scanning the neatly-written cursive letters for anything similar to the Death Note, or any names of the victims. He stopped at approximately the middle of the rather thick standard diary book, the entry being an aged one but not quite as old as the previous entries, the two words screaming his own alias: Ryuga Hideki.

_Entry No. 82  
10:32 PM_

Dismissing the fact that he was unable to locate a date on the entire sheet of paper, or any other entry for that manner, L kept the intriguing detail in the back of his mind along with the other small oddities that have popped up around Raito. He continued to read, completely missing the sound of the shower turning off, and the mutterings of one quite familiar to himself.

_Today, I met Ryuga Hideki at t__he campus. But that's not his name. It's L._

_The great detective himself._

_Who would have realized that the world's greatest detective was anyone other than the typical middle-aged man wearing a Sherlock Holmes suit and wearing a fedora-like hat? Who ould have realized that L was actually someone with sickingly pale skin and a sugar obsession? Who would have realized that L had eyes that just screams "panda" with those dark circles presumably from the lack of sleep?_

_I wonder why you revealed yourself to me, L. You said I was your suspect of being Kira, by three percent. Whether or not you are right, is just for me to know. However, why tell me? Is it something to invoke my percentages of being Kira? _

_I don't think so. At least, not anymore._

_Rather, shall the appropriate term be, I don't want to think so?_

_You rival my intelligence, L, of that I can tell upon first meeting you. Although the successor of this little debate between us is surely pointing towards my victory, it is not entirely boring with you around. In fact, I prefer your presence over Misa's. You're everything she's not. In a good way._

_But that doesn't change anything, L. I'll have you know that by revealing the progress of the task force to me through those pictures and messages, and by revealing yourself to me as your true identity today, this will come to be my advantage. I know your face, and now all I need is a name. This will not be too troublesome, but I suppose I can prolong your demise, for you are quite an interesting individual. In-_

"L, what the fuck do you think you are doing?"

_This is not going to end well. _

L was never quite as startled as the moment he was reading a large mystery novel about a series of murders when he was younger for leisure, and Watari had tripped over something, causing a large disturbance. The current moment of sudden.. panic.. being close to the oddity of feeling from years ago, greatly intrigued the detective.

"I am reading, Raito-kun." L closed the book and lifted the item with both hands, thumb and index finger grabbing the upper corners as Raito snatched the book away and placed it back into the drawer, closing it and removing the key.

"My journal?"

"I was looking for-"

"I KNOW you were looking for clues of Kira!" Raito raised his voice, his back still turned to the detective, before emitting an all-too audible sigh. Wordlessly, he reached into his closet and pulled out a clean button-up shirt and white slacks created in the fashion so that they could be mistaken for dress pants, along with a large bundle of white clothing.

"Sometimes, L," Raito muttered, arranging the bundle of indistinguishable white clothing in his hands, the towel wrapped loosely around his waist which he was aiding in supporting with his right elbow. "I want to be Kira."

It certainly piqued L's interest.

"All your talk about is Kira. I know we're on the case."

A pause.

"If I weren't suspected for Kira, you wouldn't take interest in me at all. Everything you do to me is because of Kira. I'll tell you right now, L, I. Am. Not. Kira. So go take interest in someone else and get out of my house."

L was about to reply to the auburn-haired man to explain how the detective was not to let the other out of his sight, but realized the attempt as futile as Raito simply left. He did not cause a ruckus, which meant that he was in a state of denial, ignoring everything around him that did not pertain to his liking.

L looked back at the open drawer, his hand running through the smooth plywood; the almost too-smooth surface seemingly new compared to the desk, although said desk was in well-kept condition. Leave the house? Of course L was not going to do that. He was a detective, and investigating criminals' homes was one of the requirements at times in said occupation.

_But if Raito-kun is not Kira..._

He shook his head slowly, standing up and searching through the bookcase for any oddities in structure and content. _Raito-kun is Kira. That is why I am here in his house, and investigating his room for the Death Note, as it is absent in his school bag. _

_That is the only reason you spend time with him, is it not? Another clue to Kira? _The small voice nagged in the back of his mind, as L began to consider to question his mental status. Hearing voices was probably not something normal, even if said voices are the constructions of the conscience.

_... Yes... it is. _L argued back, paying less mind to the task at hand and more to his inner thoughts, a debate which was quite distracting and displeasant.

_Aren't I his friend? I said it myself, did I not? _

A pause.

_That is so..._

Without a second thought, L left Raito's room and made his way down the stairs to the kitchen. The small television by the windowsill and counter was on, but not turned to any particular news programming, and not turned to any channel that he recognized. Raito was watching with a platonic-like bored expression; or possibly, and inextinguishable one, leaning on his crossed elbows, sitting on the chair of the kitchen table counter. Not too far away from his right arm was a pile of bags of consommés flavored potato chips, and next to said pile was the book that Raito had taken downstairs with him.

"Raito-kun," L stood behind him and waited for the program (of which he realized was a cooking show on the food channel, featuring how to properly prepare the cut of slices of chicken with almonds dipped in lemon sauce, of which the detective questioned the watching of as it was not sweet at all) to end before speaking in the regular monotone.

"I believe I have asked you to leave, Ryuzaki." Raito replied, eyes still glued to the television as another chip was devoured mercilessly.

_The other alias?_ _Perhaps he is planning something..? I am seven percent certain that he has a plan in mind, but only three percent sure that the plan will be executed, which ever formation he may have in his mind._

"My apologies." He replied simply, onyx eyes shifting to the screen, although not particularly interested at the hair-conditioner commercial.

"Why are you still here?" His voice had a slight twinge of annoyance. "I told you I'm not Kira."

_To investigate you._

"I am your friend, am I not, Raito-kun?"

"Who are you trying to fool, me or yourself, Ryuzaki? It's quite obvious that both of us can be skilled actors."

"I do not believe that I am acting." L placed a hand on Raito's shoulder, causing the younger man to turn around, onyx orbs meeting caramel.

"Then you tell me, Ryuzaki. What kind of friend leaves you at school, installs cameras in your house, label you a subject for mass murder, follow you around constantly, tells nothing but lies, ditches you constantly, and slips things into your drink as well as invade all forms of your privacy?"

_You are a praise-worthy actor, Raito-kun._

"I'm sorry." L simply said.

"Liar." Raito was about to look away, and possibly focus back to the programming of which he clearly did not take much interest into, had there not been a movement restricting him from doing so, and the movement being the slight tugging of L's arm.

"This," L pushed back a stray piece of hair that was by Raito's ear, leaning in for a chaste kiss, pulling back with haste as the calculations of the possibilities of whether or not it was a greater percentage that he would be assaulted from the action, had not yet completed. "Is not a lie."

_But you're right, Raito-kun. L is built on nothing more than a compilation of pseudonyms, and expected behavior of an intelligent detective. In essence, I am a lie._

Despite the seventy-six percent of his mind that told him to retreat the situation and observe Raito from surveillance cameras, and that there was enough interrogation and proof of ninety-six percent to gather thoughts and conclude more of the location of the Death Note, the remaining percentage won in terms of L's being continuing to stay in the current position. L felt a hand snaking around his waist, fingertips swirling small circles on his hip.

"I'm not unsatisfied to hear that." Raito murmured. Before L realized what exactly was happening, a warm moisture was over his mouth in a starved manner, tongue roaming endlessly as L's breath hitched, blobs of doubt forming inside his mind. The blobs, of course, being ambiguous and unrevealing, even to the detective himself.

_But if a lie is being lied to, what does that make you?_


End file.
